Some Things Are Worth Dying For
by AngelEyes52
Summary: Amanda Bane, a simple Slytherin seventh year, wants desperately to escape her dark future, her mother, her life. Throw in her attraction to George Weasley, a secret contract with Dumbledore and it becomes the most important year of her life.
1. I Fit The Job Description

Lol, wow, here is ANOTHER story. Where do I get them from? REALLY? Well, this one has been on my mind for a while and I've already written about four chapters on it so…I thought I'd begin posting it.

It's quite a bit different to my other ones and I really like my character Amanda. Please review! I'll take anything! Praise, criticism…anything (except death threats, I _really_ don't like them)! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter One: I Fit the Job Description

Do you ever wonder how you got to a certain point in your life?

Do you ever wonder that if you hadn't done something or had done something then you would be somewhere else, doing something else that would be completely different from what you are really doing?

I'm thinking that now, as I look around the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I'm wondering how I, Amanda Bane from Slytherin, future Deatheater and murderer, ended up in a Hospital Wing right next to the person who I should be killing.

Harry Potter is unconscious and it would really be too easy for me to grab my wand from the small table next to my bed and perform the Avada Kedavra curse on him. But I don't want to.

Nor do I want to kill any of his Mudblood and Muggleloving friends.

I'm at a certain point in my life that's made me come to these decisions, you see.

It's why I don't want to kill anyone. It's why I'm hesitating to open my 'Get Well' card from George Weasley, it's why I'm going to owl home to my mother that I'm not going to become a Deatheater and it's why I'm actually willing to die for a cause.

Confused?

I probably should start from the beginning. Which would be when Dumbledore called me into his office with a mission…

No, it probably goes back a bit further than that. Back to when my father was alive.

* * *

Benjamin Bane was my father's name. He was Benjamin to his family and 'Bloodthirsty Bane' to his friends.

I'd rather call him Bloodthirsty. It suits him, because it's exactly what he was. I'd never met him and I couldn't remember a single thing about him, but my mother has told me, most proudly, many stories about him.

"Did you know Amanda," She had said with a gleam in her eye, "That your father once murdered three entire families of Muggleborns? Did you know he once passed a law that allowed Muggles to be legally hunted for a short while? Did you know that he killed nearly two Mudbloods every day?"

You can see that my father wasn't a kind man. It's a relief to me that he died when I was a few months old. He was killed by a group of Aurors that had been hunting him down for nearly a year. He was probably one of the worst Deatheaters to ever have followed in Voldemort's wake. So when he died, he left behind very high expectations of me and a very hard path to follow.

My mother made it her personal goal in life to raise me evil, and therefore it was a personal insult to her when I didn't turn out evil.

For one, I'm not very good with blood. A single drop of it can bring tears to my eyes. Secondly, I always seem to forget my place because I talk to the servants and help without malice. And thirdly, I smile.

More often then not my mother's shrill voice would be echoing around our mansion, " Shame! Shame! You've brought nothing to the family name but shame!"

It's been lucky for me that I've been able to avoid becoming a Deatheater at my age. My mother has always dropped hints about my 'destiny' and she has even outright spoken about it. I've always managed to avoid an answer, which only frustrated her.

Again her voice would be heard echoing around the mansion, "Oh, how you insult the Dark Lord! How you insult the family name! How you deny your duty to this family!"

I didn't see the glory in the dark forces my mother did, nor did I want too. I was a Pureblood and I knew I was better than Muggleborns and Muggles but that didn't mean I would be able to kill them! My father was capable of that, not me. And where had it gotten him? Killed! It seemed a shame my mother wanted me to succumb to the same fate.

So that's where it all started. My murderous father dead, leaving me to follow in his footsteps. My mother trying so forcefully to get me to live up to the 'Bloodthirsty Bane' name and me wanting desperately to escape it all somehow.

That's why I accepted Dumbledore's offer, which is what I've come to now.

* * *

I'd only been back at Hogwarts for a few days when Dumbledore had summoned me into his office to talk. I didn't know why and it was a surprise to see my Head of House, Professor Snape, waiting for me at the entrance of the office, next to the Gargoyle statue.

"Professor Snape?" I raised an eyebrow; "Do you know what this is about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Miss Bane," Snape replied, turning to the statue he said, "Canary Cream."

The statue slid aside and he turned back to me.

"I'm not in trouble. I haven't done anything." I said to his inquiring gaze.

"Yes, well, we shall see about that. Follow me."

I obeyed, walking a few steps behind him up the spiral staircase. When we reached the top we found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a large smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Bane, Severus, please do sit down!" He held out his wand, "Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"No thank you, Headmaster." Said Snape.

"Oh! Hot chocolate please," I said happily, "With…do you have marshmallows?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, yes. It can be arranged."

He waved his wand and a large frothy hot chocolate appeared before me. With another flick, several marshmallows appeared as well and I immediately took a sip.

Snape eyed me with disdain before he turned towards Dumbledore, "Headmaster, may I inquire as to why you have asked one of my most accomplished students to your office?"

"She is not in trouble." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Then why have you called her here?" Snape demanded politely.

"For a favour. A great favour. So great in fact, that if she complies, I will no doubt be in her debt for a long time." The Headmaster replied gravely.

I put down my hot chocolate and observed Dumbledore curiously, "I don't think there is anything I could do for you, sir."

"On the contrary my dear, there is."

I looked over at Snape who was watching Dumbledore very intensely.

"I don't know what, sir." I said.

"I need you to look after a student for me," Dumbledore said, "I need you to protect them with all of your ability and ensure that they remain safe throughout the school year."

"Headmaster! No-" Snape began but Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing him, and nodded at me to speak.

"I…er, well I guess I could. But are you sure you want me? There are much better Wizards and Witches who could-"

"Are you not greatly skilled at both Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms?" Dumbledore interrupted me.

"Well yes, but I-"

"And are you not also greatly skilled at Duelling and Shadowing?" He continued.

I pulled a face. I didn't see the point of my being able fight and track other living magical creatures.

"My mother had me start lessons for both when I was four, but I still think there are-"

"No, my dear," He interrupted again, "There is no suitor better than you. So, will you do it?"

"No," Snape said harshly, "She won't because she's too young! She's a child!"

"I am not! I'm seventeen and I turn eighteen in a few months!" I said angrily, adding quickly at the look on Snape's face, "Professor Snape, sir."

"There must be some other…" Snape paused thoughtfully, "Is there not a teacher that would jump at the chance to stand guard over _famous_-"

"Severus please, this is really not the time to get personal. I have asked Miss Bane here because I will consider her and her alone. She is a well trained witch that would be able to carry out the mission without arousing suspicion…unless of course, you would like to volunteer yourself?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Snape looked highly affronted.

"I think I'd be able to handle it." I said determinedly.

"So you will do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! It'd be fun."

"I'm afraid it is not for fun," Dumbledore said sombrely, "It is a task which you should take very seriously."

"Okay I will," I paused, "So who will I be looking after?"

"A sixth year Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter."

My jaw dropped. _Harry Potter_? There was no way in the world I would look after that brat! I hated him, like all Slytherin's did. Not to mention my mother would go entirely insane if I agreed. Killing Harry Potter was a dream goal of all Deatheater's.

"Actually, Headmaster, I'm afraid I can't look after him." I said quickly

Dumbledore surveyed me closely over his glasses, "I expected you to say as much once I mentioned the students name. But I honestly feel that you are best suited to the job. So therefore, I offer you protection in exchange for this favour."

I frowned, "Protection from what?"

"The future that awaits you," He looked at me even more closely, "I can ensure you will not have to meet the fate of your father."

"My father…"

Dumbledore nodded, Snape looked furious and I was torn between my answer. I wanted more than anything to not be forced to become a Deatheater. I'd more than willingly looked after stupid Harry Potter if it meant I didn't have too. But there was one, very big, very obvious problem.

"I'm afraid I can't. My mother would-"

"Not have to find out," Dumbledore said, interrupting me again, "Nor would anyone else. I will make it so that this exchange stays entirely between you, myself and Professor Snape."

"But won't Harry Potter know?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore smiled, "I believe that you are so advanced at Shadowing that you can follow him with much stealth and not be seen."

"And you swear that I won't have to become…my father?" I asked carefully.

"I swear on my Aunt Marian's grave." He said seriously.

"Huh?"

"She was my most favourite aunt when I was younger. Always gave me sweets and took me places. I miss her to this day." He explained.

"Oh, well," I nodded, "Anyway. I'll do it."

"Excellent! Harry Potter is in good hands! Thank you so much, my dear. I am very, very grateful." Dumbledore praised.

"Oh, that's all right." I said, feeling my face flush a little.

"But first, to guarantee that this secret remains a secret," Dumbledore held up some parchment, "Please sign this."

I picked up a nearby quill and dipped it in ink before I signed my name at the bottom. Dumbledore followed, smiling happily and Snape paused before he too wrote his, somewhat grudgingly.

"I would also like to say," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "That you are allowed to use any sort of spell or form of magic you wish to keep Harry Potter safe, Miss Bane. Except of course, any of the Forbidden Curses."

"All right, thank you Headmaster."

"No, my dear, thank _you_. Severus, please escort Miss Bane to Charms. I believe she is verging on being ten minutes late now." Said Dumbledore.

Snape nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me back down the spiral staircase in which I had walked up merely fifteen minutes before.

"You do not know what you've getting yourself into." Snape told me as the Gargoyle statue closed after us.

"I do, sir."

"No you don't! You're too young, I'm going to get you out of it," His eyes glittered darkly, "Harry Potter doesn't need another protector. He gets enough leeway as it is without putting _my_ students in danger!"

"Professor Snape-" I went to argue my case but he overrode me.

"It's going to be dangerous! You would not be able to handle it!" He snapped.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I wouldn't mind in the least if it's more than dangerous," I looked up at him intently, "I would do anything to avoid becoming what my mother wants me to be."

I knew Snape was a Deatheater too, so it was dangerous for me to express my dislike of his sort in front of him. But there was more to Snape than met the eye. As much as I knew I was doing the right thing by swearing I would protect Harry Potter, I knew I was able to speak freely in front of Snape.

He blinked and pushed me ahead of him, "Go on to Charms, you're very late."

"Yes sir!" I smiled and quickly headed off down the hallway.

That was beginning of the turning point in my life. It was where it all started to form. All because I had agreed to be stupid, spoilt, famous, annoying Harry Potter's bodyguard.

A/N: So…bites bottom lip nervously what do you readers think? It different to what I normally do…

And I can admit it's not very interesting at the moment, but I really do think the next few chapters are much better!

REVIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWW!


	2. A Job Well Done

Another one! I'm posting it so soon because I'm scared it will get lost (it's happened to me before!)…so here you guys go…and THANK YOU HEAPS for the awesome reviews! !applauds readers!

Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Two: A Job Well Done

It was only two days after I had signed the piece of parchment, swearing the protection of Harry Potter, that I first saved his life. It could be an exaggeration, but I think it is entirely possible for a person to die from choking.

It was Friday night of the first week back at school and all students were dining in the Great Hall. I was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson who was listening intently to one of Draco Malfoy's stories. I was half-listening myself. Draco was rather interesting and funny when he wasn't being egotistical and cruel. Granted it wasn't often I saw the better side of him, it _was_ still there.

"So then I yelled out to them that they had better turn right because they were going to collide," Draco took a bite of his bread, "And so Goyle does it and turns his broom right but Crabbe - the moron - turns left thinking he's turning right because he doesn't know the difference and BANG! They run headfirst into each other and fall to the ground. I mean, I cast a spell so they wouldn't hit the ground so hard but they were still both unconscious for days."

Pansy shrieked with laughter and I looked amused.

"And when was this Malfoy?" I asked, "When they were five and learning how to fly?"

"Actually Bane, it was a few weeks ago, in my backyard." He told me.

"Ah, that of course makes it more interesting." I said, grinning.

"Of course."

The grin left my face at the sound of hacking coming from two tables over. I peered over Draco's head to see where it was coming from.

"Ha!" Draco leered, "Potter's choking to death! This'll be great."

"He's not choking…" I said with a frown, squinting over at Harry. But he was. His face was turning blue and even from where I was I could see his eyes bulging. The teachers hadn't noticed and strangely either had most of the students.

"Haha! Look at him turn purple!" Draco said with a malevolent grin. I made sure he and all the other Slytherin's were watching Harry intently before I pulled my wand from my sleeve and pointed it at Harry.

"_Waddiwasi_." I muttered. The piece of food caught in Harry's throat became unstuck and I made it soar out of the window before quickly slipping my wand back where it had come from. Harry took deep breaths of air and stood up straight, breathing normally and looking thoroughly relieved.

"What the hell!" Draco was furious; "Who did that? Who helped him?"

"I bet it was that mudblood Granger." Pansy said icily.

"Gods! This completely ruins my day!" Draco glowered. He started to pick at his food grumpily while Pansy patted his arm.

"Did you really expect The-Boy-Who-Lived to die from a piece of food?" I asked them.

"Well no," Draco suddenly grinned, "I always like to imagine him dying slowly and painfully, after having watched everyone he loves die before him so that his last few moments are full of intense pain…"

He trailed off, staring dreamily into space and I had to frown. This was a Deatheater's son if ever I saw one.

"I know," Vincent Crabbe, Draco's friend, piped up, "Let's fight."

"Yeah!" Added Gregory Goyle, "Bash up."

"While you are not being specific, I think I understand," Draco lowered his head, "And an ambush sounds perfect. Potter wouldn't suspect a thing. Let's wait for him when he's alone and Mudblood and Weasley have gone off to their Prefect duties."

I pretended not to be interested while Draco made plans with Crabbe, Goyle and several other Slytherin's to attack The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Hopefully-Going-To-Be-Beaten-Unconscious-Very-Soon.

* * *

Straight after dinner I made my way over to Harry. There were some potions and the like I had prepared a few nights before that would help me look after him. If I was going to be some sort of body guard for him then I was going to do a damn good job at it. _Anything_ to ensure I wouldn't become a Deatheater.

"Ron, I don't want to hear you complain. You should think it an honour Dumbledore made you a Prefect again." Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends, said superficially. She was a Mudblood and thought rather highly of herself, so I wasn't particularly fond of her.

'Ron' was Ronald Weasley, a tall freckled boy with bright red hair. He came from a Pureblood family, like myself, but they were extremely poor. I didn't mind the Weasley's. I remembered Ron's older brother George rather well, having had somewhat of an obsession with him for the past few years. It was a pity he left school…

"I'll complain all I bloody well want," Ron snapped, "You aren't the boss of me and it's a free country."

"Will you two just give it a rest?" Harry moaned, "I don't want to have to put up with your constant bickering all year long _again_!"

There was a moment's silence. And then…

"I'll give it a rest if Hermione doesn't nag at me all the time!" Ron said loudly.

"Me nag? It was you that was nagging-" Hermione argued back. Harry sighed.

"Hello Harry." I greeted, walking in step next to him. All three of the sixth years stopped and Harry surveyed me with a glare.

"What do you want Slytherin?" He demanded.

"Oh so _cruel_," I said coolly, "I was only stopping to see if you were okay. You looked like you were choking to death back there…yoink!"

I grabbed his hair and gave it a quick tug, causing him to shriek. I swiftly pocketed the strands of black hair I'd snatched and took a step back from the three wands that appeared in my face.

"That'll be detention I think!" Ron said angrily.

"For what?" I wondered innocently.

"Pulling my hair!" Harry shouted, rubbing the tender, slightly bald spot.

"Pulling hair?" I continued to be innocent, "I have not a clue what you mean."

"We all saw you." Hermione said calmly, keeping her wand pointed at me.

"I would never pull another person's hair!" I feigned shock; "You Gryffindor's just all have it in for me!"

Harry bared his teeth and turned to his friends, "Put your wands away, don't worry about it."

"But-" Ron began.

"No," Harry stepped back from me, "Don't worry about it."

Ron seethed but followed his friend while Hermione looked at me suspiciously before she did the same.

I waited for second until Harry was quite a few feet away and pulled my wand out, pointing it at his retreating back.

"_Protectia Tenaciomor_!" I said, as loudly as I dared. A greyish stream of fire shot from the end of my wand and washed over Harry who froze.

"Did you just feel that?" He asked his friends, turning around.

I quickly put my wand away, saluted him and ran off.

I had just performed a powerful shielding charm that would prevent any physical harm from coming to Harry should Draco go through with his ambush.

Satisfied for the moment that Harry would be safe, I headed down to my common room quickly, eager to finish the potion I had been brewing since the night before. It was a very, very difficult potion that had been made with great care.

When I reached my room, I pulled the cauldron out from under my bed and mixed in some of Harry's hair. I then shoved it back under my bed to brew for a few more hours. When it was completed, the potion would let me transport to wherever Harry was at the time I consumed it. It wasn't legal to use at school and there was a chance that I would transport into a wall or something but it was still useful to have.

I put the rest of his hair in a small bowl with a clear solution I'd made and watched it become a dull blue colour. It was Harry's mood. If he was scared or worried or in pain it would become red and I'd immediately be able to rush to his aid.

It kind of makes me want to barf, when I think about how much I'm helping him.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and forced myself to smirk, "Nothing that concerns you Bulstrode. I suggest you mind your own business."

Millicent Bulstrode was my dorm mate, the only one I ever talked to. She was very tall and large for a girl, and could be intimidating without effort.

At the moment her eyes were flickering from me to the bowl and back again.

"I found _this _wondering outside the Great Hall," She held up a shorthaired grey and white striped cat, "I don't suppose you know how she got out?"

"Er, no."

The cat was my familiar, a beautifully expensive and intelligent cat by the name of Sinead. She was _supposed_ to have been guarding the bottom of the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room to see if Harry snuck out after hours, in which case she would inform me. It was hard for her to do, but she was able to open the Slytherin common room door entrance. Although it wasn't allowed, and I doubted any of the Slytherin's would be pleased a 'stupid pet' could accomplish such a thing when Crabbe and Goyle had immense trouble.

"She wouldn't have gotten out unless someone let her out," Millicent raised an eyebrow, "Why did you let her out?"

"Why were you sorted into Slytherin? Why did you come to Hogwarts? Why were you born, really?" I said icily as I took Sinead in my arms, "Don't ask stupid questions Bulstrode. In fact, don't ask questions at all."

"Well I'm going to go for a walk," She continued, ignoring my anger, "If you feel like some fresh air, please don't join me. I don't want to put up with you when you're in a mood."

I watched her leave the room and sighed. Usually Millicent and I got on relatively well. Her parents, after all, were neither Deatheater's nor associated with Deatheater's so she didn't really have murderous blood in her.

"You!" I placed Sinead on my bed and crossed my arms across my chest, "What did I say? Don't get caught, you'll be brought back here! Merlin, how are you supposed to watch precious Potter carefully if you get brought back here."

Sinead huffed and jumped off my bed, heading for the door.

"Yeah! You better go back and watch him, otherwise you'll be sleeping outside tonight." I snapped.

Sinead gave me an annoyed look. She walked away faster and I knew she was going back to her guard duty.

I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed for a little while, checking the mood bowl beside it every now and then, before I decided to take out my school books and do some homework.

* * *

"This is so boring." I whispered to myself as I sat in the stands, watching Harry practice for Quidditch.

Three weeks into what I had come to call Harry-Sitting, I had become immensely bored. After saving him from choking and getting beaten up by Malfoy and his gang, nothing else had happened. I'd proceeded to stalk him as often as I could and watched his mood, but he'd remained fine. Even Sinead was getting bored with guarding the stairs, and she usually loved getting out of the Dungeons at any available chance.

I let out a loud yawn and leant back into the seats, the sun was setting and Gryffindor had been practicing for two hours already. Harry, who was the newly appointed captain, just would not let them stop.

I noticed some of the team looking longingly up at the school, obviously wanting to return behind its walls. Ron was amoung them, letting out a yawn every few minutes.

"We done Harry?" He yelled out, sounding annoyed.

"No!" Harry yelled back, "I want us to keep going! The first House we play is Ravenclaw and I don't want to leave any chance of them winning! It's going to be freezing when we play them so we have to practice as much as possible!"

"You want us fall off out brooms from exhaustion so we won't be able to play?" Ron demanded, "Because we're getting there."

"JUST ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR!" Harry bellowed.

Even I jumped at the outburst. He obviously wasn't happy for some reason. I didn't know what it was until he cast me a disgruntled look. I knew he didn't appreciate me sitting in on the practice but that didn't mean he had to be so temperamental about it. My _cat_ has better control of her emotions than he has. And she's a temperamental cat!

I ignored the continuing glares he kept shooting at me and instead focused on the Forbidden Forest. There were shapes moving around in it that made me feel uneasy.

Harry didn't seem to notice anything dangerous as he continued to fly around the Quidditch Pitch, shouting out commands to his teammates.

I sighed and raised my wand, "_Chillerio_!"

It only took about thirty seconds for the pitch to become very cold. I started to breathe out steam and all feeling left my nose and ears. Harry noticed it too and, despite his confusion, announced the training session over.

I jumped down from the stands and walked behind him as he and Ron made their way over to the changing rooms, discussing the usual freezing draft. I meanwhile had my attention focused on the Forbidden Forest.

He really was careless, Harry Potter. I understood why Dumbledore had assigned him a bodyguard of sorts. I didn't know why he was so special though, but that might have been because I despised him. To me he was cocky and rude and stupid and annoying. To Dumbledore, he was almost like a son.

Well, that's what it seemed like. It was obvious to all Slytherin's that Dumbledore favoured Harry. I know it made a lot of them jealous, especially because of all the special treatment he got. Snape would have never let us get away with half of the things Harry had.

I really wondered why The-Boy-Who-Lived was so important. Was he going to save the world some day or something? Really! I think I'd sooner grow a moustache and change my name to Steve.

!!!

A/N: Okay! I'm having so much fun writing this! Really, really enjoying it!

I'd still appreciate some criticism though, I know you want the chapters longer and I'm going to try and do that, it's just this one was already written!

Cheers people! Oh, and REVIEW!


	3. Learning Some Secrets

Yet another chapter! jumps up and down I got my tickets for Harry Potter 3 the other day! It's not long to go now! YAY!

Disclaimer: Nope, nup, nil, don't own it!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Three: Learning Some Secrets

"Oh! I know that one," I said quickly, "It's Bobotuber Pus. I used it to get rid of my acne in our fifth and sixth year, remember?"

Millecent frowned briefly, "Oh yeah. That was really bad."

"What? That pus or my acne?"

"Both."

"Yeah well, your turn," I lifted up my Herbology book, "What is the herb used to stop severe bleeding?"

Millicent frowned once more, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Isn't it…that plant…"

"Very clever, unfortunately, if this is a question in our N.E.W.T.s then you're going to have to be more specific than that." I quipped.

"Shut up," She shot me a glare, "It's Bristlegrass. You rub it over the bleeding area."

"That's right."

She snatched the book from me and flipped through the pages, "Tell me about the Mandrake."

"Are you kidding? That's from our second year!" I said in disdain.

"I know, but you're so simple minded that I really think I should give you an easy one." Millicent told me seriously.

"Ouch," I rolled my eyes, "That's extremely hurtful Bulstrode. Why don't you just jump out the window if you're going to insult my intelligence? We both know that out of the pair of us I happen to be the one with a properly functioning…brain…"

"What's wrong?" Millicent followed my gaze to the door, "What's that noise?"

We could both hear a sort of panicked scratching coming from the other side of the door. I didn't know what it was until I heard the familiar cry of Sinead.

I quickly opened the door and nearly fell back as she shot past me.

"What the hell?" I pulled a face. Sinead looked up at me and gave a significant yowl. I knew what she meant. _Harry_.

"I have to leave." I told Millicent, gathering up my wand and a few belongings from my trunk.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, "You know it's over an hour past curfew."

I gave her a look, "Don't ask me about things that don't concern you."

She shrugged and turned back to her text books, acknowledging me no longer. I ushered Sinead out of the dormitory and down the girls' staircase. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a chunky, heavy, rock-like necklace. It was an Invisibility Necklace, my sixteenth birthday present from my mother. They were as uncomfortable to wear as they were expensive and usually after fifteen minutes of wearing it my neck would start to feel sore and swollen. I would always have preferred an Invisibility Cloak but the necklaces were rarer so it was what my mother had bought.

Once I had disappeared from sight I followed Sinead out of the common room and down the hallways. We passed the staircase that lead to Harry's common room and continued walking until we came outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sinead. She pointed her tail at the Forbidden Forest and my eyes widened.

"Potter didn't go in there did-" I stopped talking as I heard distant voices ahead. Quickening my pace I came up behind where I thought they were coming from.

"Ouch! You stepped on my toe!" A voice snapped. I recognised it as Hermione's.

"I can't help it, this cloak has gotten so small there's hardly any room!" A voice snapped back. It was Ron.

"It hasn't gotten smaller Ron! You've just grown a lot!"

"Shut up you two! You'll get us caught!" Came Harry's voice.

I understood what was going on then, Harry had an Invisibility Cloak. Well that wasn't fair. Why did he get a cloak when I was stuck with a stupid pain-causing necklace?

"I doubt it, we're pretty far away from the castle now." Said Ron, but he kept his voice quiet.

"That doesn't mean we aren't being followed," Said Hermione, "Look! Whose cat is that?"

I heard some shuffling and looked down in alarm at Sinead. She seemed to realise what was going on and immediately walked away. She didn't hurry, as though she knew running back to the castle would cause the Trio to think she was tattling on them. I was very proud of how intelligent my familiar was.

"Don't worry about it," Said Harry, "Come on, we're late."

I couldn't do anything but cringe as I followed the sound of them into the Forbidden Forest. I used my Shadowing skills to remain as quiet as possible so they wouldn't know they were being followed, and managed to stay close to them.

My apprehension grew as we headed deeper and deeper in the forest. There were noises all around me and I desperately wanted to grab a rock and knock some sense into Harry's head. Not only was he endangering himself by going into the forest, he was endangering his friends as well. Didn't he realise that?

Finally we stopped in a clearing near a large boulder. The Trio removed the cloak, which allowed me to see them clearly. I kept my necklace on, rubbing my throbbing neck every now and then.

"Where is he?" Harry said in annoyance, gazing around the clearing.

"Sh!" Hermione said urgently, pointing at the boulder.

It caused me to look at the boulder more closely. There was something strange about it. If I didn't know better I would have said it was moving.

"I'm 'ere you lot," Came the gruff voice I recognised as Hagrid's, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, "Sorry I'm late."

"We were beginning to think you'd stood us up," Ron said with a grin, "Harry was nearly crying with disappointment."

Hermione giggled and Harry hit his friend on the arm.

Hagrid smiled, "Did yeh? I'm sorry. Thought it was later than it was. Yeh ready ter wake 'im?"

The grin left Ron's face and he glanced nervously at the boulder.

"Are you sure we'll be safe?" Said Ron, "Are you sure he won't crush us or something like that?"

"Course not!" Hagrid shook his head; "Grawpy wouldn't hurt yeh. He's harmless, aint he Hermione?"

"Oh yes," Hermione looked very amused, "He's very harmless. And he really isn't a very big giant Ron. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Harry piped up, "Don't chicken out now, you wanted to meet him, remember?"

Ron scowled, "I am _not _chickening out! I was just asking…"

"All right," Hagrid advanced towards the boulder, "I'll jus' wake him then."

He picked up a large, thick log and poked the boulder. Both Ron and I jumped back as the rock, in turn, moaned and began to visibly move.

"'Ello Grawpy!" Hagrid said cheerfully, "I've got someone ter meet yeh! Another one of me friends!"

'Grawpy' to my complete shock and amazement was most definitely not a boulder but in fact a giant! A very, very big giant from what I could gather.

"This 'ere is Ron!" Hagrid shouted, pointing at the boy, "He's a friend of Hermy's! Yer remember Hermy, don't yer?"

"H-hello again Grawp." Hermione stuttered, she didn't seem to find anything amusing any more.

Ron had gone white and refused to get any closer to the giant, in which case I didn't blame him.

"Hagger!" Grawp bellowed, causing the ground beneath me to shake, "Hagger! Grawp hungry!"

"We'll get yer somethin' ter eat then!" Hagrid told him, going to untie the rope around the giant's leg.

"Hagrid!" Ron protested, "What are you doing? You can't…you can't let him loose!"

"He'll be fine," Hagrid said calmly, pausing as he looked at the faces of the Trio, "Maybe it'd be bes' for yer ter head back?"

"Yeah," Ron said, twitching a little, "I just wanted to meet him, but it is late after all and we are out after curfew…"

Grawp suddenly let out a roar, "NO! HERMY STAY!"

Ron, in great panic, grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her from the clearing. Grawp didn't like this at all. He brought up his hand, clenched it into a fist and brought it down towards Ron.

"Ron! WATCH OUT!" Harry shouted, shoving his friend entirely out of the clearing into safety. But by doing that, he had put himself in Ron's place, right under Grawp's lowering fist.

I didn't even have time to worry about hiding myself, "_Impertius Aegis!"_

The fist came down on Harry and rebounded as though some sort of force was shielding his head, which as a matter of fact, is exactly right.

The-Boy-Who-Had-Nearly-Died looked as though he wanted to stay and find out what had happened but couldn't as Grawp raised his fist again. I prepared my wand once more, ready to reoperate the spell.

"GO 'ARRY! GO!" Hagrid was red in the face from anger as he struggled to control the attacking giant. Harry didn't need telling twice as he bolted from the clearing.

I followed, but not before I picked his Invisibility Cloak up and wrapped it around me. He wouldn't be getting _that_ back. Just let him try and sneak out now.

I ran as fast I could, the giant's bellows echoing behind me, and it was with great relief that I burst out of the forest brush.

Hermione was collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Ron and Harry were standing up and inhaling deeply. They were obviously a lot fitter than their friend, most likely due to Quidditch training.

I controlled my breathing so as not to be heard while I frantically kept looking back at the Forbidden Forest.

So many questions were going through my head. It was all very confusing and I was glad when Hermione offered me a few answers.

"I don't care if that _is_ his brother!" She said angrily in between breaths, "It's too dangerous to have a giant around here any more!"

"He nearly crushed me," Ron gasped, "Did you see that! He. Nearly. Crushed. Me!"

"He…he nearly crushed me too." Harry said, frowning back at the forest. I knew he was wondering why he _hadn't_ been crushed.

"He's been here for nearly a year and as far as I can tell there is no improvement in his behaviour! It's too dangerous!" Hermione repeated.

"I could have been killed. I could have died." Ron muttered.

"We have to talk to Hagrid about him!" Hermione said fiercely, "We'll have to tell him to send him back to the mountains or something!"

"You know he wouldn't do that," Said Harry, looking as though he wished Hagrid would, "The other giants would kill him, remember?"

"You both nearly died!" She argued, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Ron suddenly grinned, "We did…but you know what? I think…I think he might fancy you, Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione gaped at him.

"You heard him, '_No! Hermy stay_!'. He didn't care for me or Harry," He laughed, "He does, he fancies you."

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to retort but Harry jumped in, obviously wanting to avoid an argument.

"Let's get back," He told them, "I left the cloak in the forest so we better hurry and get back to our dormitories if we don't want to get caught!"

Everyone seemed to agree on this and I personally thought it was one of the most sensible things that I had ever heard the brat say.

I made sure all of them were safely in their common room before I returned to my own and pulled off Harry's cloak and my necklace. Sinead was waiting up for me and I knew she was relieved to see me in one piece.

"Hagrid has a brother who's a giant," I told her in an astonished voice, "He has a brother who is a giant in the Forbidden Forest. Can…can you believe it?"

Sinead simply yowled, and followed me up to my dorm room. Everyone was asleep and Millicent was snoring away loudly.

I tucked Harry's cloak away in my trunk and placed my necklace and wand carefully away. A quick glance at the mood bowl, it's contents now a swirling grey colour, told me Harry was very confused and moody about something. He was probably still thinking about how his life had been saved somehow.

I changed into my pajamas and collapsed into bed, hoping against hope that I didn't have to go through anything similar again.

It was only moments before I fell asleep.

* * *

I was very relieved when Hagrid told Harry he wasn't allowed back into the Forbidden Forest again.

But Harry wasn't happy. He didn't care that the rule was for his safety, and he spent the following few weeks sulking about his beloved Invisibility Cloak.

"I'm so sick of this," Said Harry as he was sitting in the library with his friends, "I'm going into the forest tonight and getting my cloak back!"

I was sitting inconspicuously in the aisle next to them and inwardly groaned at this comment.

"No you are not!" Hermione said sternly, "It's too dangerous. Who knows if Grawp is still on a rampage or not?"

"I don't care!" Harry argued, "I want it back."

He sounded like such a baby to me.

"Honestly Harry, don't!" Hermione warned, "You'll get yourself hurt. I know you will."

"I can do it." Harry said stubbornly.

"Don't be reckless."

"I'm not being reckless," Harry growled, "I just want my cloak back. It was my dads, Hermione. It means a lot to me!"

Hermione sighed, "I _know_ that Harry, really I do, but it is still just too dangerous. Why don't you ask Hagrid to get it for you?"

"Because I _want_ to get it myself!"

"Well that's just ridiculous-" She began.

"I don't care! I'm doing it and you can't stop me!" His voice was starting to get very loud.

Ron, who hadn't said anything as of yet, finally spoke up.

"She's got a point mate," He said carefully, "It'd be too dangerous."

"Oh, right," Harry fumed, "Take her side!"

"I'm not taking any-"

"Yeah you are," Harry was simply furious, "Neither of you understand me any more! I don't know why we're _even_ still friends!"

He'd gone too far. I knew that. There was a great silence in which tension seemed to fill the entire library.

"You don't mean that." Said Ron, sounding hurt.

Hermione on the other hand, sounded plain dangerous.

"You remember what happened last time you did something without thinking don't you Harry?" She said darkly, "You remember, right?"

There was a pause and then Harry said, "Sirius died."

My jaw dropped. Sirius? That could only mean one person…_Sirius Black_. He was a Prisoner who had escaped from Azkaban when I was in my fourth year. No one had ever caught him again, although they'd come close. I wondered how the three Gryffindor's were associated with him.

"Exactly. Because you were reckless," Hermione's voice became softer; "I don't want to bring this up. I know the pain is still fresh. But I have to for you to understand. Ron and I don't want to lose you like you lost Sirius."

"It's not the same thing," Harry said bitterly, "We're just friends, Sirius was my Godfather."

My jaw dropped even further. Sirius Black was a _murder_. Why would Harry be talking about the fact that Black was his Godfather so fondly? It didn't make sense.

"If you want to be like that, and act like we mean nothing then fine," Her anger was back, "We'll be in the common room when you're willing to talk! Come on Ron!"

"I…I'll be along in a minute." Ron said quietly.

Hermione huffed and left quickly, after which Ron cleared his throat.

"You wanna talk about it mate?" He asked.

Harry must of shook his head because Ron continued.

"She doesn't mean to get mad you know," He sighed, "She gets really worried about you, that's all. She cries a bit."

Harry's voice cracked, "You know what? The only thing I can think about it how Sirius died because his friend had betrayed him. He was innocent and he died a guilty man. He'll go on being dead and labelled guilty. It's not fair."

"I know that, but don't worry, we'll get his name cleared one day. Promise."

"One day is too late," Harry sounded apologetic, "I only get mad because I think about it. He could still be alive…if…if…"

"_I know_," Ron repeated, "But you've got to think about it like this. You aren't ever going to prove he's innocent if you go off and get yourself killed."

"Yeah." Harry mumbled.

They both went quiet for a little while and it left me to think about what I'd heard. Everything I had learnt about Sirius Black was wrong. It wasn't fair that he'd had to die a guilty man because…what was it had Harry had said? _His friend had betrayed him_. I thought it was horrible. The worst thing in the world is to be betrayed by someone you trust.

"Let's go," Harry said, bringing me back from my reverie, "I want to apologise to Hermione."

"Good." Ron said, sounding like he was smiling.

I heard them get up and leave and after making sure they were back in their common room, headed back to my own. There was a lot more depth to Harry Potter than I had previously thought.

But I still didn't like him.

!!!

A/N: Thanks to **aideen1, jbfritz, Ari, Lupin'sLuver, elvencherry07, Dark Angels, Leena7, PatrickV, crookshanksgranger** and **jimithang** for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

I'm so sorry it took such a long time to update, I'm so swamped with school work I have barely ten minutes to spare a day!

Anyway, George and Fred Weasley come into the next chapter, cos it's a Hogsmeade weekend!

Cheers!


	4. The First Hogsmeade Visit

****

FRED AND GEORGE! This chapter has them in it, even though they aren't central! Sorry…and SORRY it took me so long to update! These are my last few weeks of school this term and I have exams and assignments and orals galore…anyway…ENJOY!

****

Disclaimer: Tis not true, Harry Potter is not mine!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Four: The First Hogsmeade Visit

When the first Hogsmeade weekend came about, I found myself facing a bit of difficulty. It was going to be hard to follow Harry around all of Hogsmeade for hours on end.

I _could _wear my Invisibility Necklace, but after a day at Hogsmeade in it I wouldn't be able to feel my neck for days. I opted for taking it with me and wearing it only every now and then.

I wore it as I followed Harry and the Trio down to Hogsmeade, in which I pulled off a very good disarming curse on Draco and his gang as they advanced on Harry.

I wish I didn't have to do things like that. I felt bad for betraying my House the way I was and Harry and his friends were very curious about how their attackers had become disarmed.

"That's what happened when Grawp tried to squash me," Harry told Ron and Hermione, all of them were back on very good terms, "Something stopped his fist. Something protecting me."

"Well I don't see anyone," Contemplated Hermione, "Maybe it's some Auror's watching over you like they did when you were at the Dursley's."

"No," Ron shook his head; "My dad told me all the Auror's are really busy with the Order, following You-Know-Who and everything."

The _what_ now?

Every time I followed them I learnt more and more about their secret lives. It was lucky for them that I was taking my job so seriously, otherwise I would have told Millicent everything. And that would have put Harry in a lot of danger because she would have told everyone.

"Then what?" Harry said, perplexed, "I want to know what's going on!"

"It'll come out sooner or later," Hermione told him consolingly, "It always does."

"What are you doing here Ronald?"

The moment we had entered Hogsmeade we were greeted by a girl with long blonde hair and large, staring eyes. Her name was Loony Lovegood. Well, really it was Luna Lovegood, a slightly insane fifth year in Ravenclaw. Although Luna is strange, she's harmless and I've never had anything against her.

I watched curiously as Ron's ears turned a deep red.

"I'm…er…well…" He stuttered, seeming unsure of what to say.

Hermione frowned, "He's just hanging out with us, why do you ask Luna?"

"I asked him out on a date today at Madam Puddifoot's," Luna said without blinking, "But he said he was busy."

No one replied to this. Hermione's expression was indecipherable. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Well…" Ron said quietly, clearly feeling guilty.

"Oh I see," Luna's large eyes filled with tears, "You hate me. You think I'm ugly and boring and you don't want to be seen with me."

Ron was aghast and I could tell that Luna had voiced something with truth. He looked from one of his friends to the other, as though pleading for help. Neither offered him anything so with a heavy heart he turned to Luna and forced a smile.

"I _was_ busy," Ron said slowly, "But I'm not any more. My…my plans changed. So if you still want to go to Madam Puddifoot's…then we can."

Luna wiped her tears away and smiled beautifully, "Okay then!"

Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the main street at Hogsmeade, leaving his two friends behind. Harry and Hermione stood still for a moment, both somewhat in shock.

Finally Harry spoke, "I never knew she fancied him."

"Me either," Said Hermione miserably, "Do you think he likes her back?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "He didn't seem to keen to go did he? He lied about being busy and everything…"

"Yes, but he still went, didn't he? I mean, he could have continued to say no but he didn't." Hermione stood up on tiptoe and peered over the group, trying to catch a glimpse of Ron's disappearing head.

"Well, anyway," Harry turned to her, "Let's go visit Fred and George. I've been dying to see their new joke shop."

Hermione nodded distractedly, still staring after the direction Ron had gone, and followed The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Seem-To-Realise-His-Friend-Liked-His-Other-Friend down the street.

I took the chance to hide in an alleyway and remove my necklace before I went into _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. I tried to do it casually, acting as though I had wondered in out of curiosity and not because I was stalking precious Potter.

When I stepped inside the joke shop my first thought was; _wow._ Fred and George had certainly done well for themselves! There were all sorts of tricks and play items adorning the shelves, many of which looked very intriguing.

I pretended to be interested in some Skiving Snackboxes while Hermione and Harry talked to Fred at the counter. I knew the difference between the twins, only because during my crush on George I had spent enough time staring at him to know which one he was.

"Can I help you, my dear customer?"

I looked up into the face of George Weasley and immediately my heart started fluttering. I suppose I still had the remnants of my crush on him. After all, a girl couldn't like a boy for two years and then suddenly stop liking him.

"I was just looking at these." I said calmly, indicating to the Skiving Snackboxes.

George grinned, "They're fantastic. You want one?"

"No."

"So you need no help? Very good then, feel free to holler if you need a hand…or two…" His grin became cheeky as he bounded over to Harry, "Well if it isn't the boy with the lightening bolt scar! What are you doing here?"

"Came to check out this place," Harry replied, "Why aren't you at your shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, well, you see we've become so-" George began.

"-amazingly popular and profitable-" Continued Fred.

"-that we were able to hire other people-"

"-to look after that shop-"

"-while we opened up this one." George finished, smiling proudly.

"Well, you've done very well for yourselves." Hermione told them.

"Haven't we just?" Fred gushed.

"And where is our git of a little brother?" George wondered, noticing Ron's absence.

"On a date." Hermione said, sounding bitter.

"Well I'll be!" Fred shook his head, "Miracles do happen! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Never expected it!" Agreed George.

"Yeah," Fred nodded, "I thought all the charm had gone to us!"

Harry laughed but Hermione just looked sour. Suddenly Harry stopped laughing and I felt the hair stand up on the back on my neck, telling me he was staring at me. I could also see that he was out of the corner of my eye.

"What is _she_ doing in here?" Harry demanded.

"Who?" George wondered, "Oh _her_. That's just a customer. You know her?"

"She's been following me around!" Harry admonished before shouting at me, "Hey you! What's the deal? Why do you keep stalking me?"

I summoned all the Slytherin in me I could and turned towards him.

"Think rather highly of yourself don't you?" I said airily, "Thinking I'd follow _you_ around. I wouldn't do such a thing if I was threatened with the Avada Kedavra curse."

Harry glared at me. Hermione frowned.

"You have so been following me, I see you everywhere!"

"That might not mean she's stalking you…" George offered Harry, making my heart jump. I knew he was just trying to avoid an argument but it made me feel warm all the same.

"No, I know she has. She's been trying to hex me or something," Harry said with determination, "I know it!"

"You're delusional." I scoffed.

"Harry-" Fred began.

"No I'm not making it up. She really is…she's a Slytherin you know!"

It was like he had pulled out several pieces of hardcore evidence proving I'd been assaulting him. The mere mention of my House earned me disgusted looks from both the twins.

"While we aren't allowed to show discrimination and kick you out-" Fred said.

"-because it's the law-" George added.

"-we are able to express how very unwelcome you are-"

"-and how much we would like you to leave."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Does anyone ever comment on how you two could be a couple, with the way you finish each other's sentences? It's rather…unusual, don't you think? Sweet all the same. Although, brother and brother marriages aren't allowed, are they?"

The twin's faces reddened and they looked at their young friends.

"Leave the shop for a while would you, and come back later." Fred told them.

Harry was triumphant as he dragged Hermione from the store, leaving me alone in the presence of two very angry red heads.

"You insulted us!" Fred said angrily.

"You insulted me first." I said coolly. A few second year Hogwarts students entered the shop and Fred cast me a dirty look before making his way over to them.

"Well, you are a Slytherin." George pointed out, continuing the fight.

"And you were both Gryffindor's but I didn't insult you when you asked me for help, did I George?" I asked him.

He looked surprised and I didn't know why until he spoke again.

"How do you know my name? I don't know _you_." He spat out the last word.

I wanted to get mad at him. I wanted to explain that I wasn't like all the other Slytherin's on the inside and that he was a horrible, narrow-minded git for thinking I was. But I was feeling in a particularly strange mood and didn't do anything of the sort.

"You could say," I said slowly with a smirk, "That I admired you from afar."

George didn't miss a beat; "You had a crush on me?"

"Kind of."

"Really?" He grinned and crossed his arms across his chest, "That's interesting. For how long?"

"My fifth and sixth year." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened, "That's a bloody long time."

"Well I thought you were a bloody great guy." I said slyly.

He didn't blush or splutter or get embarrassed in the least. It was what he was like and his coolness was something I admired, considering it was a pretty strong Slytherin trait.

"Really?" George repeated, looking genuinely interested, "And you knew which twin I was?"

"After a while it was easy to pick."

"Hm," His face lit up, "And why was it you liked me so?"

"I have my reasons." I kept my face blank.

"Was it because I was the better looking twin?" He asked.

"You're identical." I drawled.

"The smarter twin?"

"Now how would I ever know that? I didn't have classes with either of you."

"The braver twin?"

"I can't think of a time I saw either of you act bravely."

"The most interesting twin?"

"There isn't much of a personality difference."

George sighed, "I give up, tell me."

"It's for me to know and you to find out," I said elusively, "So if you really do want to know, I'd suggest no more discriminating against my House, for we Slytherin's aren't all that bad."

He shook his head grinning, his anger gone but Fred returned at that moment, still looking furious, and ruined any more conversational progress.

"I'm placing a ban on you from our shop!" He glared at me, "If I see you set one toe-hair in here - ever - I will hex you without hesitation."

George kept grinning, "Now, that's a bit harsh, don't you think brother of mine?"

"Um, no. I don't."

"She'll be fine. I've just had a chat with her and she likes me so everything is cleared up," He reached down behind the counter and pulled out a box of sweets, "Here, take one. They're good, I'll talk to you another time."

The fluttering returned to my stomach as I took one. Could it be possible that George Weasley fancied me?

Once outside, I let my imagination get carried away with me. I imagined dates with George and holding hands with George and kissing George and doing all sorts of thing with George that I used to daydream about.

I popped the sweet in my mouth, thinking happily that there might be a chance he fancied me, when I suddenly lurched. Feeling as though I might throw up, I ran into an alleyway with my hands over my mouth. The nauseous left me as suddenly as it had come and I looked down at my skin with horror as it suddenly started to turn brown.

On a closer observation I found that it wasn't changing colour, it was growing hair. All over my body, my stomach, my back, my legs, my face, was sprouting disgusting brown hair.

I stayed in the shadows of the alleyway, trying to stop myself from crying as I fumbled around for my Invisibility Necklace.

Despite the fact that it was on, I didn't feel any better about my hairy body as I stepped back out onto the street. I still had the lolly wrapper on me and I held it up to the light, examining it.

On the inside it read: _Fur Fudge_.

George Weasley did fancy me! He fancied me covered in hair from one of his trick sweets. Bloody git.

I heaved a sigh as I pocketed the sweet wrapper and set about looking for Harry. It took me an hour to find him and when I did, he was with Hermione outside Madam Puddifoot's. They were both looking uneasy and inside I could see Ron sitting at a table with Luna, deep in conversation.

"Go in and get him then," Hermione said somewhat snappily, "We need to start heading back soon!"

"You go and get him, I don't want to interrupt the date." Harry said.

"But…but you said it wasn't a date! Just go and get him!"

"No, you do it if you want him to walk back with us so badly!"

Hermione blushed, "I don't care either way!"

"Fine," Harry started walking back up the path towards the castle, "Let's go back and Ron can come back when he's done!"

"But…okay, fine." Hermione cast an uncertain glance inside Madam Puddifoot's before she ran after Harry, after which I followed them both.

We all looked somewhat miserable as we trudged back up to the castle. Harry was no longer triumphant at the prospect of me getting in trouble off the twins and instead looked as though he had been bored out of his brain during a wasted Hogsmeade visit. Hermione, I suspected, was miserable because Ron was on a date. It wasn't hard to pick.

But frankly, I think I got the worst of it. I was miserable because I was covered in itchy, coarse hair. From head to toe. Looking after Harry Potter was more trouble than it was worth!

****

!!!

A/N: Well…er, what do you guys think? I tried to capture the essence of Fred and George but frankly I can't make them as humourous as JK Rowling. But, I'll try!

You've all probably guessed by now that I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper…sorry if no one agrees with me! It won't be too sappy between them, I just feel that they are the only two characters that will ever really get together!

Please **review**! It's _ALWAYS _appreciated!

Cheers!


	5. Suspicion and Confusion

I'M ON A BIT OF A HIGH AND SO I THOUGH I'D POST! SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS A LITTLE WHACK, BUT I WAS JUST FEELING A BIT TOO HAPPY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I most definitely do NOT!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Five: Suspicion and Confusion

"Miss Bane, kindly stop doing whatever it is you are doing! You are distracting my class!" Snape snapped, glaring at me slightly. I sighed and put away the letter I had been reading. It had arrived from my mother that morning and I had been unable to stop myself from reading it over and over again.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

But the moment his back was turned I pulled out the piece of parchment and quickly scanned it again:

Dear Amanda,

Your time has finally come. I have arranged for your special ceremony to be carried out shortly before Christmas, exactly on the day of your eighteenth birthday.

Make sure you are prepared and do not disappoint me.

Mother

I cringed, short but sour this letter was. 'Special ceremony' meant 'Deatheater initiation ceremony' and 'do not disappoint me' meant 'you will die if you do not come'.

I thoughtfully contemplated a reply before I pulled out a piece of parchment and hurriedly scribbled my response:

Dear Mother,

As much as I am looking forward to my special ceremony I am afraid it will have to be delayed. I have an abundance of school work to attend to here at Hogwarts and will have to stay over the Christmas holidays.

It was nice to hear from you,

Amanda

It was simple but nonetheless my feelings had been conveyed. My mother would have no choice but to delay the stupid ceremony and the fact that I was 'looking forward to' it would make her happy. It was like I had finally agreed to live up to the family name and honour.

Fat chance.

"Miss Bane! I warned you! Hand over that letter!" Snape was suddenly in front of me with his hand extended. I jumped at his abrupt appearance and slowly gave him the letter I had written.

"And the other one." He said icily.

Even more slowly, I handed him the one from my mother.

Snape glided back to his desk, sat down, and promptly began reading my letters. I watched with apprehension as his expression changed from anger to confusion to anger again and then to pity.

"Come here." He beckoned me.

Slowly I made my way up to his desk; the Gryffindor's in my class looked pleased while the Slytherin's looked shocked that I was actually in trouble. I was usually Snape's favourite student in our seventh year Potions class.

"Is this about what I think it is?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," I said calmly, "The letter is simply discussing my birthday plans."

He paused, "I see."

We stared at each other for a moment and he went to say something else but the bell rang and instead he returned my letters and urged me to go to my next class. The sixth years had Potions after I had it and I wasn't surprised in the least to see Harry and Hermione outside the classroom in a duelling position with Draco.

"I'm going to kill you Potter!" Draco snarled.

"Oh, looks like I touched a nerve," Harry sneered, "Don't like your Deatheater father being mentioned, do you Malfoy?"

Draco's face went pink, "Shut up about my father!"

"I will if you tell me where my broom is!" Harry growled.

"I wouldn't go near your disgusting broom!"

"What's going on?" I demanded. Hermione lowered her wand but Draco and Harry's kept theirs pointed at each other.

"None of your business-" Harry began.

"He's accusing me of taking his stupid Firebolt!" Draco told me angrily, interrupting Harry, "But I didn't touch the bloody thing."

I raised an eyebrow and observed Draco carefully. I certainly wouldn't put it past him to steal Harry's broom but by the look on his face I could tell he hadn't. Plus, if he had stolen it then he certainly wouldn't be defensive about it; he'd be taunting Harry nonstop.

"Lower your wand, Potter." I told him.

"I don't have to do what you-"

"_Martonate_!" Draco shouted.

I watched horrorstruck as Harry was flung back into a wall, his head hitting it with a loud crack before he slid down to the ground. Hermione squealed in alarm and ran over to him. Draco raised his wand again but I grabbed his hand.

"No don't!" I warned.

"Why not?" He said with a smirk, "He'd deserve it!"

"I know that," I lied, "But Snape is in the classroom and if he comes out-"

"_Cadaver papulia_!" Harry was on his feet and wasted no time in hexing Draco back.

The spell washed over Draco and nothing happened straight away. But then, at short intervals, large blisters began to pop up all over his face. Draco was furious and raised his wand, only to be stopped by Snape.

"Fighting in the halls? Right outside my classroom? Are you both _half-wits_?" His eyes glittered dangerously, "Twenty point's from both houses and detention for you Potter!"

I knew it was unfair, everyone did. You could tell from Draco's smirking, spotted face and Harry's outraged, scandalised one. But it was logical not to argue with Snape, so we all had the sense to remain quiet. Well, I thought everyone did. Harry was obviously missing the vital part of his brain that screamed; _WARNING_.

"That's not FAIR-" He began to shout but I hastily stopped him, knowing his outburst would only get him in more trouble.

"_Silencio_!"

Quickly thinking up a lie for casting the spell I said, "No one wants to hear your annoying voice, Potter!"

Draco laughed and Harry became even more outraged.

"Five points form Slytherin." Hermione snapped, stepping in front of me. She seemed to have finally been able to find her voice.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Draco retorted, almost instantly. He was a Slytherin prefect and therefore had as much power to take points as Hermione did. I hated this. Recently Dumbledore had changed the rules so that Prefect's were allowed to dock points in hopes that it would give them more power in controlling the students. But it obviously didn't have that effect and often the privilege was abused.

"Five points from Slytherin!" She repeated.

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Five points from Slytherin!"

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for mere stupidity," Snape interrupted, reappearing at the doorway, "The bell rang over five minutes ago. If none are you are seated within the next three seconds I will issue each of you a detention."

Quickly the sixth years pushed past me in alarm. I half-smiled; remembering how intimidating Snape used to be to me. He really wasn't any more.

"And you! To class Bane!" Snape growled irritably.

I jumped and ran off in a hurry.

On my way to Transfiguration, I let my mind wander back to the reason the fight had broken out. Harry had accused Draco of stealing his broom but Draco hadn't taken it…so who had? It could have been anyone really, but nonetheless, it made me feel very uneasy.

* * *

It's absolutely miserable outside. The rain couldn't get any heavier, the clouds any darker or the wind any louder. It reflects my mood perfectly.

My mother had replied to my letter a few days later. With a howler. She hadn't interpreted my reply in the way I had hoped and I was very embarrassed to hear her voice echoing around the entire Great Hall, "AMANDA BANE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL, SPITEFUL CHILD! DON'T YOU _DARE_ FORGET YOUR PLACE, EVER! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE CEREMONY AT THE END OF YOUR SCHOOL YEAR! I'LL DRAG YOU HOME KICKING AND SCREAMING IF I HAVE TOO!"

Luckily for me, my embarrassment doesn't show, so I was able to sit back and take my mother's criticism quite levelly.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, sticking his finger in his ear after the howler tore itself to shreds. I was sitting with him at dinner once more; it had become a custom for us lately. Usually we barely exchanged two words. But things had changed.

"I…I told her I didn't want to come home for my birthday." I lied.

"No offence Bane," Draco shook his head, "But your mum seems a bit high strung."

"You've met her," I told him, "You know she is."

"Yeah but still, what is with her? Does she became even more shrill as every day passes?" He demanded.

"Don't insult my mother Malfoy." I said mildly, scraping the remnants of my howler off the table and into my school bag.

He shrugged and glared over at the Gryffindor table, "They're laughing at you."

"That's fine, we had a good laugh when Weasley got his Howler remember? And then Longbottom got his…"

"Oh yeah," Draco smirked, "Good memories."

"I'll say," I lowered my voice, "Hey Malfoy, about that fight from the other day. Do you know who took his broom?"

Draco shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin; "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Where do you go at night?"

"Walking," I said immediately, "It helps me to clear my head because of all the school work."

He seemed to buy this because he nodded and said, "All right. I'll answer yours now. I don't know who took his _beloved_ broom, but it certainly wasn't me. If you wanted me to tell you who I thought it was though, I'd say Weasley."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well he's poor isn't he? _Really_ poor. And it's the best broom around. It makes sense."

A remark like this would usually have made me snicker and go, "Probably!" but after trailing the Trio for a little while I'd come to know them on a deeper level. And I knew Ron would never do that to Harry.

Nonetheless, I made myself snicker anyway.

Draco grinned, cast a malicious glare at the Gryffindor table, and proceeded to finish his dinner. I began to eat too but now I was wondering why it was I had been placed in Slytherin. If I compared myself to Draco then surely I didn't belong in the House. And I didn't really possess and of the evil traits. Had the Sorting Hat perhaps made a mistake seven years ago?

* * *

"HOUSE ELF IN THE DUNGEONS!" Someone shouted from across my common room.

"Do they think anyone really cares?" Millicent said aloud, speaking to no one in particular.

I didn't bother to comment as I continued to read up on Transfiguration. It was by far my worst subject and I always had trouble with it. But lately, I had been doing even more appalling in it.

"Wait! Isn't that _your_ house elf Bane?"

I looked up now and frowned. It was indeed my house elf, Boo. She was running over to me, clutching a box in her hands and looking very, very flustered.

"Oh Miss Bane! I has found you!" She stopped in front of me panting, "I is looking everywhere and I is not knowing where you is! I have this for you!"

She held up the box.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"A present from Missus! She says to me, she says, 'Boo, you give this straight to Miss Bane and youse not lose it! Is important! If youse lose it I will cut off your head and stick it on the wall', so I is very careful with it and," She pushed it towards me, "Here you is!"

"Present, like a birthday present?" I wondered.

"Yes Miss Bane! And, Boo has something for youse too! I is made it myself." Boo placed the box in my lap and immediately clapped her hands together. Some beautiful crystal blue dress robes appeared before me and Millicent let out an uncharacteristic, "Oh!"

"Wow Boo, thanks." I grinned and picked up the robes. They didn't feel like normal dress robes, they felt feather light and I loved them instantly.

"Happy Birthday Miss Bane!" She grinned and clicked her fingers, disappearing from sight with a puff of smoke.

"I've always liked your house elf," Millicent told me, "She's so much more enjoyable than ours. He's always moping around and it takes him forever to do his chores."

"Well Boo loves work even more than normal house elves," I held up the dress robes proudly, "Look at them! They're beautiful."

"What's in the box?"

It was Draco. He had wandered over and was now curiously looking at the unopened box in my lap.

"I don't know." I looked down at the box, forgetting my present from Boo. I was apprehensive now. I couldn't imagine in the least what my mother might have gotten me.

"Well open it then!" Draco said briskly.

I paused and then pulled off the lid, staring down at even more robes. But these weren't dress robes. They weren't even school robes or normal robes. They were Deatheater robes. Dark, heavy, hooded Deatheater robes.

"Oh wow," Draco picked them up, "I wish I had mine, but Mother says I'm not old enough yet and I have to wait until my eighteenth birthday."

"Don't pick them up!" I hissed. Snatching them off him, I stuffed them back in the box.

"What?" He sneered, "Everyone here knows who your father was. And they definitely know who you are, or rather what you'll be! Let me see them!"

"NO!" I shouted, grabbing my presents and storming up to my dormitory. I threw the box on my bed and glared at it for several moments. My focus changed when Sinead sauntered into the room, casting me a look as though to say, "Do you have any idea how much you just embarrassed yourself?"

"You don't understand!" I told her, "I don't want those robes, I don't want any of it! The reason I'm looking after Harry is so Dumbledore will stop all of this from happening!"

"Stop what from happening?"

I turned around in shock to see Millicent leaning against the doorway.

"Er…"

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow, "To stop what from happening?"

"Getting things like those robes where everyone can see them," I said angrily, "Everyone will know I'm going to be a Deatheater and I don't want that to be the case!"

She looked surprised and I couldn't help myself from smirking slightly.

"Come on," I said, "You know what my future holds for me."

"Yeah I know, but I've never heard you say it out loud."

"Well now you have."

"Yeah," She paused, "Listen, I know we aren't friends but I've never really disliked you so I'm going to give you this warning. I don't know what you're up too. I don't know where you disappear to all the time and I especially don't know why. All I can say is, be more discreet about it because you're causing a bit of an uproar."

"An uproar? But I've hardly done any-"

"Yeah you have," She insisted, "Aside from the sneaking out you were seen inside the Weasley's joke shop! Now, I know you have a huge crush on George but-"

It was my turn to interrupt.

"I do not have a crush on George." I said indignantly, acting as though she had deeply offended me.

Millicent smiled knowingly, "You do so. Now I'm just telling you to watch yourself and what you do because, and you already know this, someone is always watching you."

She left and closed the door after her, leaving me to ponder what she had said. _Someone was always watching me_? Well, someone was always watching someone. I was watching Harry…perhaps someone _was_ watching me? I shuddered at the thought and looked around my dorm room edgily. What if there was someone under an invisibility cloak spying on me? They'd know all my secrets! They'd tell my mother I didn't want to become a Deatheater and then I'd be murdered!

Slowly I smiled. That was, of course, ridiculous.

Once my apprehension had faded my mind went back to what else Millicent had said. Certainly I had _had_ a crush on George, but that was over now. Especially because he'd made me sprout hair!

I looked over at my beautiful dress robes and a sneaky smile spread across my face. I'd make George Weasley see what a mistake he'd made messing with a Slytherin. The next Hogsmeade visit was in a few days, I'd do it then. Revenge would be mine.

!!!

A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this…I don't know why, it's nothing special! OH WELL!

YAY! I get to see Prisoner of Azkaban in 9 days! I can't wait!

Oh! And thanks so much to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!


	6. The Second Hogsmeade Visit

Must be quick. Sorry update took so long. ENJOY! It's more George and Amanda interaction…of the intimate kind!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Six: The Second Hogsmeade Visit

I remembered why it was I didn't get dressed up as I stepped inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and nearly fell flat onto my face. I knew heeled shoes had been overdoing it, but I wasn't exactly a tall person so they had been somewhat crucial.

Millicent had cast me a questioning look when I had gotten dressed for the Hogsmeade visit that morning. Her gaze had travelled from my shoes, to my new blue dress robes to my wavy brown hair.

"What happened to _you_?"

I shrugged. I wasn't expecting to impress her. I wasn't expecting to impress anyone but George Weasley. I didn't exactly know my plan, so far I'd only thought up the seducing him part. The rest would come to me later I supposed. Harry and his friends were staying back up at the castle so I was pretty sure they would be safe, and took the chance to do something for myself.

I glanced around the shop and saw George and Fred serving a customer so I made my way over to one of the shelves to waste some time until they were done.

I wasn't really looking at the things for sale but then one of the caught my eye, a Model Mirror.

Watch your reflection transform into all sorts of different disguises! It read.

Curious, I gazed into the mirror on display and for a moment saw only my true reflection, then it rippled like a pebble dropped in a lake and I was looking at myself dressed up like a clown. Amused, I waited a little while longer. Again the mirror rippled and my reflection became a cat.

Not so amusing, as I was once again covered in fur.

I waited and it changed again. I became a wizard with a long white beard.

Ripple, a knight. Ripple, a banshee. Ripple, my mother.

I grimaced as I gazed into the severe face. Just staring at it made me feel anxious, as though my transformed reflection would suddenly open its mouth and start shrieking at me.

It rippled again and this time I found myself staring into my father's face.

Horrorstruck, I couldn't look away. This was the face that had murdered hundreds. This was the man that had been hunted by Aurors for a whole year before he was caught. I'd never met him but sometimes I saw him in my own true reflection. We had the same dark hair, the same unusual blue eyes, and the same brooding expression.

I frowned and my father frowned back, his brow scrunching up in such a malicious way that I couldn't help stumbling back frantically. Once more I had trouble with the heeled shoes and ended up falling down, twisting my ankle beneath me.

But I didn't care as I glanced back up to the reflection of the mirror, still stricken with fright. The face was gone yet the picture remained in my head. That face had been the last thing people had seen before they died…

"Are you all right!" George Weasley was suddenly by my side, helping me to my feet.

"Get off!" I pushed him away; "Those bloody mirrors shouldn't be on display!"

"What?" He pulled a face, "They're harmless."

I sighed and cast the mirror another dark look. My heartbeat was returning to normal and I finally noticed the throbbing pain running up my leg from my ankle.

"Ow." I grimaced and went down to rub it.

"Here, come on," George grabbed my arm and led me towards the end of the shop, "We've got a Magi-Kit out back for emergencies."

I hopped after him slowly, ignoring the glare I received from Fred who was still serving at the counter. George sat me down carefully amongst some storage boxes and disappeared behind a stack of shelves.

"I don't know what you saw that made you fall, the reflections only transform into harmless things." Came his muffled voice.

"Maybe I didn't like it when it made me a cat," I said slowly, "It must have brought back an unfortunate memory of me being covered in hair."

He came back carrying the Magi-Kit and a large smile spread across his face.

"Ah, so it worked then?" George said happily, "Excellent. Fred will be pleased. We've been trying to develop the Fur Fudge for so long now. We've been through several batches already."

I scowled.

"Oh come on!" He knelt down in front of me and opened the kit; "It was just a little fun. You Slytherin's are all so uptight."

"Oh so you'd like to be covered in hair from head to toe would you?" I demanded, getting angry.

"Oh yes. I actually like to let it happen most frequently."

"You are such an-" He poked my ankle with his wand, "OW!"

"Sorry," George grinned, "Anyway, would you mind telling me how long it took you to moult?"

"Six hours." I said, gritting my teeth in pain as he applied some potion to my ankle.

"Hm, that's a few hours less than we wanted, but I suppose it will do."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen. I had gotten all dressed up to get close enough to George to curse him so that he too sprouted hair like I had. But not only was he telling me that he _liked_ being covered in hair but I had also sprained my ankle in the process of implementing my not-very-well-thought-out plan. So much for revenge!

"How does that feel?"

I looked back at him. He was rubbing his hand gently on my ankle and to my dismay I immediately got butterflies. For Merlin's sake, an eighteen-year-old getting butterflies? I'm a Slytherin! I'm supposed to have control!

I frowned, "It feels fine. Stop caressing me."

He packed away the kit supplies without reacting, "I wasn't caressing you."

"You were so."

"No, I wasn't."

"There was definite caress happening there!"

"Calm down, man you're high strung," He stood up, "I wasn't caressing you. In fact, if I was to caress someone it wouldn't be you."

"And why not?" I stood up too and slipped my heeled shoe back on my foot.

"_What_? Now you're complaining that I wouldn't?"

"I'm very hard to please." I said icily.

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe," He waved me away, "Go on then, out of my shop."

"You are so rude," I gave him a sour look, "And aren't you even going to comment on my appearance?"

"What?" George chuckled, "You look nice. Is that what you want me to say?"

Nice? I'd gotten up at sunrise to get ready and I'd also worn my beautiful new dress robes and it was just _nice_? Merlin, he hadn't even noticed how much trouble I'd gone too! Swallowing my anger, I took a few steps towards him, a dark idea forming in the back of my mind.

"I got dressed up for you, you know." I said in a seductive voice. I'm very good at being seductive. You could, in fact, call it a talent.

George raised an eyebrow and allowed me to advance towards him. I was glad he did, it made things a lot easier for me.

"I was hoping…it might lead to certain things," I ran my hand up his left arm, firmly clutching my wand, "If you know what I mean."

"I think I do." He said with a smile.

He looked so cute that for a moment I considered not going ahead with the spell, but a fleeting picture of me sitting on my bed trying furiously to remove hair from all over my body immediately resolved my decision.

I leant forward and George kept grinning, not noticing that my wand was touching the tips of his hair, "_Ebiliate_."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I said, oh look at the time, I'm really late. You know, I should start heading back up to the castle." I drew away from him and a part of me registered gleefully that he looked slightly put out.

"All right then. Well," He scratched his head, "I guess I'll see you around? I don't know…how do we do this? Do I ask you on a date or something?"

"I doubt you'd want too." I said quietly. The spell had worked just as planned. His hair was already falling out.

"What?" He pulled a face.

"I said I'd love to. Owl me!"

I hurried out of the shop and made myself disappear into the crowd quickly. I didn't know how George would react once he realised he was bald and that I was the one who had caused it. And I definitely didn't know how he would react once he realised that there was no counter curse and he would have to wait for his hair go grow back naturally. I hoped it was similar to how I had felt when I was covered in hair.

Ah, revenge is sweet. I believe a Slytherin murderer was famous for saying that, right after he killed his cheating wife and the man she was cheating with. It was awful what he did, but his words have merit.

I was in such a good mood for the rest of the afternoon that I didn't even mind sitting in on Harry's two hour extended Quidditch practice.

Suffer George.

* * *

My good mood didn't last long for it seemed that Ron had also gone to Hogsmeade instead of staying at the castle like I thought he had. He had met up with Luna again and it had caused great discomfort between himself and Hermione. No matter how much he argued that he had once again been sucked into a 'pity date', Hermione wouldn't believe him and seemed to think that he really had wanted to go on the date.

They weren't very pleasant to be around and more often then not I found myself blocking my ears hopelessly, trying to get some peace and quiet.

I didn't doubt that Harry had in fact brought everyone out to the lake for some harmony on the last few days of Christmas holidays, but it was something he wasn't getting.

Hermione had once more brought up the 'date' but today, Ron was having none of it.

"I made it clear to her that we were just friends and that I wasn't interested!" He admonished his ears red.

Hermione sniffed, "Well I don't believe you, Ron. Why would you go out with someone who is just your friend? It doesn't happen!"

"You've gone to places with Harry before by yourself," Ron shot back, "Does that mean you two are together?"

"No of course not!" She said angrily.

"Then it doesn't apply to me either!"

"Yes it does Ronald because it was a date! It was called a date!"

Uh oh. She had called him Ronald. This was dangerous water; I had come to know. But Ron didn't care, and he battled on, determined to prove his innocence.

"A pity date!"

"THAT'S STILL A DATE!" She shouted.

Ron glared daggers at her and opened his mouth again.

"Oh just shut up! The two of you!" Harry snapped, "Just shut up!"

I sighed. Yes, please shut up.

Ron and Hermione said nothing but continued to glare at each other, which irritated Harry even more so.

"I'm going for a walk," He told them standing up, adding when they went to join him, "_Alone_."

I followed him down to the edge of the lake where he squatted, his feet inches from the water.

"Always fighting those two!" He said aloud, "I'm sick of it! I need some peace to think!"

He mumbled something about brooms and Quidditch and I immediately knew what he was talking about. The first Gryffindor Quidditch Match was coming up. Hufflepuff had already played Slytherin and Ravenclaw and now it was Ravenclaw's turn against Gryffindor. They had a new Seeker, their old one had seemingly lost her talent, and some new Beaters that were pretty good. For the first time in a while Ravenclaw would be some tough competition and I suspected it was the reason Harry had such extensive training sessions.

Feeling sorry for him, a common emotion of late, I pointed my wand at him and performed a Cheering Charm. He smiled straight away and looked around quickly.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

I said nothing, and eventually he gave up trying to find his secret stalker. Instead he returned his gaze to the lake, smiling broadly and even though I knew the spell was very effective, I felt like he would still be smiling without the charm.

"I know you're there, whoever you are," He said suddenly, startling me, "And I'm going to tell you that I don't need anyone protecting me-"

Yeah, sure he didn't. I'll just leave him alone shall I? To choke to death and get attacked by monsters from the Forbidden Forest and squashed by a giant and corned by Draco's and his cronies!

"-but," He paused for a long time, "Still, thanks."

Now that is more like it.

"So what are you? Like a fairy godmother or something?" He questioned further.

What? Had my Cheering Charm addled his brain? Fairy Godmother indeed. I'm insulted.

"Nevermind, stupid question." He looked up at the sky and I followed his gaze. A beautiful white owl was gliding towards us, flapping its wings gracefully.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily, "What have you got there?"

I blinked. Why else would an owl approach him? Obviously because it had mail! Whoever said all people with glasses were intelligent was slightly misled.

"Whose this from?" Harry inquired, untying the letter. Hedwig hooted gently and - I swear to Merlin - looked directly at me before she flapped her wings and flew away. I frowned. I knew some animals were smarter than others were, but owls were supposed to be stupid. It was the reason I had gotten a cat instead of an owl. But that owl had definitely looked right at me!

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. He had the letter clutched tightly in his hands as he turned and ran quickly up to the castle.

"Ron! Hermione! You've got to read this!" He told his friends.

They were arguing once more but stopped as The-Boy-Who-Got-Excited-Over-Nothing reached them. Harry was panting as he held the piece of parchment out to Ron. But as Ron went to take it, Harry drew it back out of his grasp.

"Wait," He said suddenly, looking around cautiously, "We'd better go up to the common room. I…well, I don't want anyone to overhear me."

"Yeah sure." Ron jumped up and automatically helped Hermione to her feet.

Well, I had no choice but to follow them until they were safe in the common room before I was abandoned. I wanted to know what was in the letter he had gotten. The curiosity was killing me. I wasn't allowed to go into the Gryffindor common room however, and was forced to return to my own private quarters.

* * *

"For you." Millicent said, holding out a small box to me.

"What?"

I had been sitting in the library, Harry and his friends were studying not far away, and Millicent had simply walked over to me with her hand extended and a strange look on her face.

"For you." She repeated.

"Who from Bulstrode?" I inquired.

Millicent shook her head and dropped the parcel into my lap. I gave her an exasperated look and picked it up. The only thing I thought it could be was a belated birthday present; she had never gotten me one. Even though I had turned eighteen two weeks ago and was very much so over the entire 'birthday' celebration, a present was still a present. And Merlin, did I _love_ presents (granted they aren't black, hooded Deatheater robes!).

I tore off the wrapping and quickly took the lid off the box, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Inside, was a beautiful silver ring with an encrusted orange stone. Now, personally I don't like orange. Blue is by far my favourite colour, but it was still a lovely ring.

"Don't you think this is a bit unacceptable?" I asked Millicent.

"What do you mean?" She breathed, sitting down cross-legged in front of me.

"Well I realise we are comfortably aquainted Bulstrode, but we aren't so close that you should buy me this." I told her.

"Oh, it's not from me," She grinned evilly, "It's from someone else."

I frowned, "Who?"

"A secret admirer."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" I said angrily, "What sort of nonsense is that? Who does all that bloody secret admirer stuff at our age! We're adults!"

Millicent looked amused, "I think it's pleasant to have someone harbour feelings for you, so much so that they give you a present like that and don't ask to be thanked in return."

I sighed, "I suppose so. It is a nice gift. Who gave it to you to give it to me?"

"Some first year in our House, he said someone had given it to him to give to me to give to you," She paused, "Actually, I think it might have been passed on between several people so the admirer can't be traced."

"Clever." I noted, picking up the ring and putting it on.

Millicent was no longer interested in my present however, as she looked around the library.

"What are you doing in here anyway? It's full of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's."

"I know that," I snapped, attempting to pull off the ring to put it back in the box, "As you can see I am sitting far away from them all."

"Having trouble?" She said, eyeing me as I struggled to remove the ring from my finger.

"No…I just…it won't…come off…"

The ring had become stuck on my finger. Which was strange considering that when I had put it on it had been quite large. At first I thought it was a trick ring that had shrunk on my finger. Only half of that was right. It _was_ a trick ring, but it hadn't shrunk. I'd grown.

"Oh Merlin…" I trailed off, holding my hand up to my face. My fingers were huge, twice their normal size.

"Bane! You're blowing up!" Millicent jumped to her feet in shock.

I could feel myself growing too, doubling and tripling in size. I wasn't stopping either. I just continued to grow and grow until eventually I was so big that the ring snapped and fell to the ground. It was only then that I ceased to expand.

"Oh come on!" Millecent and I struggled to get me to my feet; "We'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

I waddled out of the library, nearly in tears, and caught sight of Harry and Ron smirking in my direction. Hermione, however, was glaring at _them_. I shot them a suspicious look but thought nothing further of it.

Two hours and thirteen charms and spells later, I was still three times my normal body weight.

Madam Pompfrey heaved a great sigh; "I'm afraid dear that you're stuck like this. I can't seem to find an anti-jinx for the spell that did this too you. It must be a new charm, and a nasty one at that I'll say!"

I involuntarily let out a whimper. I wasn't a very tall person, only about five foot five, and I dieted very strictly to keep my weight acceptable. This threw everything off.

"It was a ring," Millicent decided to tell the nurse, "She got a ring from a secret admirer and when she put it on she started to swell and…"

She shrugged and pointed at me.

"Well it's a horrible thing to do! Do you know who the ring was from?" Madam Pompfrey demanded.

"No," I said, thinking slowly, "No, I wouldn't have a clue."

But it was all falling into place about who _exactly_ had sent me the ring. Harry and Ron faces had been very curious, they didn't seem surprised at what had happened to me. But they weren't capable of inventing such a powerful spell. So it wasn't them that had given it to me, although I suspected that the ring had been passed on to me through them.

The person behind my mishap was, no doubt, an angry, revengeful, bald George Weasley.

"Well," The nurse pursed her lips; "I'll be talking to the Headmaster about this, no doubt. I would expect such disgraceful behaviour on April the first but an undeserved attack like this to a student is just unacceptable!"

Unacceptable. I think that's a very weak word to use in my case. Especially because now I'm going to have an even harder time Harry-Sitting due to the fact that I can barely walk fast, let alone run.

I know! I'll send George an envelope full of undiluted Bobotuber pus. That will make me feel better.

!!!

A/N: Sorry, update must be quick. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed the HP3 movie! I'm going tomorrow! YAY!

I'll try my hardest to finish off the chapters of my other stories soon! I'm sorry, school is hectic!


	7. Harry's Attacker and My Mother

Well, here is yet another chapter! It was already half done so I thought I'd finish it and update before I get into my exam study…er…yay…Anyway, hope you guys like it! I think it's one of the better ones.

Disclaimer: I own Amanda…or at least her personality…besides that…the rest is JK Rowling's…She is such a genius! Ugh, no fair.

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Seven: Harry's Attacker and My Mother

"What on earth have you been eating Amanda? The entire food supply at Hogwarts!" My mother shrieked the instant she saw me.

I tried to act nonchalant; "I have no idea what you are referring to, Mother."

"No idea?" She spluttered, "NO IDEA? Have you _seen_ yourself?"

"You're making a scene." I said irritably.

It was a Quidditch match day, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and my mother had decided to come out to my school. One might think it was odd that she would do so, considering that she hadn't come to my school in the six and a half years I had been attending, yet I knew I should have expected it. My mother hadn't put nearly as much pressure on me about being a Deatheater as she could have.

But when she saw me in my bloated state, she was temporarily put off her mission.

After three weeks of drinking weight loss potions and being on an even stricter diet than I was before, I was now only two sizes bigger than normal. Unfortunately, my weight gain was still extremely obvious.

"I'm making a scene?" She wondered, regaining her composure, "If anyone is looking over at us Amanda, it is because you look like an elephant."

"I suppose I haven't been watching my diet." I lied.

"Yes, I can see that. Is there not some sort of charm or spell that can…reduce you dramatically," My mother shook her head, "I'm almost ashamed to call you my daughter."

Oh! Oh, that was rich. _She_ was ashamed of _me_? One of these days I am really going to let her know a thing or two.

"Are you listening to me Amanda!" She frowned and clicked her fingers in front of my face, "Pay attention!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Stand up straight! Stop slouching. You're short enough as it is!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Hold your head up. You're better than those around you, remember! Let them know it!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Is that…is that _sarcasm_ you're using with me?" She demanded.

"No," I said quickly, "No, of course not. I would never be so disrespectful, Mother."

"Oh yes," She scoffed, "Of course. You do you're hardest to show respect don't you."

I avoided her gaze; "I try."

"Try?" My mother's lips thinned, "I don't think you've ever tried at anything in your life Amanda. You're dismissal of the ritual before Christmas is still fresh in my mind, as is the continuous news I receive about your nightly disappearances."

"Mother," I sighed, "I explained about my reason for being unavailable for the ritual…hang on, what do you mean you get news about me?"

She gave me a severe look, before smiling stiffly as she glanced over my shoulder.

"Severus! What a joy to see you."

I frowned at her as Professor Snape approached looking grim.

"Amora, lovely to see you." He bowed slightly. I gagged.

"I hope my daughter hasn't been giving you any trouble this year." My mother said.

Snape shook his head, "No of course not. She is a model student."

"Really." Said my mother in disbelief.

I started to tap my foot impatiently. I _needed_ to get out onto the field and find a seat in the Quidditch stands. The game was starting in a few minutes.

My mother stepped on my foot with the heel of her shoe, causing me to wince in pain. Why can't she just tell me to stop something if it is annoying? She _always_ prefers to resort to inflicting pain.

"Mother," I said sweetly, "I think it would be best if we got our seats now. Otherwise, we might be forced to situate ourselves in abominable conditions."

"Oh, all right then." She snapped irritably.

"May I escort you to your seat?" Snape wondered. My mother nodded politely and linked her arm through his. Ugh, talk about disgusting.

Taking advantage of the moment, I took several steps backwards from them and fled down a nearby hallway. Even though I knew I'd be shouted at for sneaking off, I just had to get away from my mother! She was impossible, unbearable, awful!

I crept around the corner of the Gryffindor changing rooms and made myself comfortable amongst the grass, just as the commentator began introducing the players. Watching Quidditch from the wet ground would be better than spending time with my only living relative any day.

I leant my head against the changing room wall behind me, yawned and closed my eyes. Tiredness was overtaking me of late. Harry-sitting was such a full time job. The bespectacled boy liked to wander around the school at all hours of the night.

Even with my eyes closed, I noticed a person standing in front of me, a shadowed figure blocking out the sunlight.

"Well, well, well," Said a cheerful voice, "Don't you look nice, healthy and _round_."

I sighed and opened my eyes, "George Weasley."

"The one and only." He grinned down at me and I couldn't help smiling back. He looked like he'd had his head shaved and there were several Magi-aids on his face.

"So, you got the Bobotuber pus I sent in the mail then?" I wondered, gazing at the scabs peeking out from under the Magi-aids.

"Ah, yes. I thought it was you that had sent me that," George shook his head, "Positively evil you are. Sending something as horrible as that to an unsuspecting person."

"_Unsuspecting_?" I smirked, "Did you really think that you'd make me blow up like a balloon and not have the favour returned?"

"Spose not," He sat down across from me casually, "What are you doing down here anyway? I didn't think Slytherin's such as yourself aquainted themselves with the likes of dirt."

"Ah, well that's because Gryffindor's such as yourself are unable to comprehend something as complex as a Slytherin like myself." I said slyly before frowning. _Had that even made sense to him_?

"I think I'm more than capable."

"I doubt it."

"Try me then." George urged with a lingering smile.

I paused for a moment.

"All right then," I pointed up at the Slytherin stands, "Sitting up there right now is my mother."

"_And_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And," I said sourly, "That's the reason I'd rather sit down here. My mother is _horrible_. She's everything the Bane name stands for and she hates me because I'm not."

He didn't understand, I could tell by the look on his scabby face, but he gave me a comforting smile anyway.

"There, there. I wouldn't worry. She's horrible; you're going to grow up to be horrible. It's a cycle. You'll learn to accept that in time."

"Why are you speculating I'm going to grow up to be horrible?" I wondered icily.

"Well you _are_ a Slytherin," George said lightly, "You're either going to grow up to become horrible, a snob, a Deatheater, or a intricate combination of the three."

"You don't know that!" I spat.

He raised his hands in the air defensively, "Hey! I'm just joking around. Are you ever not high strung?"

"There are things that should not be joked about," I sniffed, "Things that one _does not_ bring up in civilised conversation."

"Like you and I could ever have a civilised conversation." George chuckled.

"Must you always try and make everything a laughing matter?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and picked at a blade of grass.

"So…er, I was wondering if I could ask you something." George said suddenly. He sounded slightly nervous.

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," He frowned, "This has been nagging at me because I've seen a fair bit of you and…"

"Yes?" I said curiously.

"Well, what's your name? I mean, I know your last name is Bane, but I don't know your first name. When I wrote to Harry to give you that jinxed ring I had to say for him to give it too 'that Slytherin girl you think is following you'. And that just didn't seem right."

I restrained the urge to hit him. _He didn't know my name_? He'd hexed me, I'd hexed him, we'd talked several times and he'd nearly let me _kiss_ him! But he didn't know my name! Taking a deep breath, I tried to smile. I didn't want him to dislike me any more than he already did.

"It's Amanda. My name is Amanda Bane."

"Right," George said hastily, "I've been wanting to ask you something else too."

Oh, what now? He wants to know if I'm a girl or a boy?

I nodded and he continued.

"I think we should go out sometime. What d'you reckon?"

My eyes widened slightly. It was unexpected and I couldn't believe he'd said it at first. I had thought, in between the hostile hexes, that he hated me. I had thrown all of my George Weasley fantasies out of the window.

"Well?" He said, waiting for my answer.

I didn't even need to think about what my reply would be as all of the fantasies came soaring back.

"I suppose. What do you have in mind?" I said coolly.

"A candlelit dinner, followed by an intellectual discussion on poetry and a walk along the beach." He replied, putting on a dreamy tone.

I snorted.

"Or," He said eagerly, "A cheap dinner in my shop followed by some intense snogging."

"If you aren't going to make a serious suggestion-" I began.

"All right, all right," He sighed, "Dinner in my shop…potentially followed by snogging."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"Then fine." I said sourly, although I was trying my hardest to contain my glee. A date with _George Weasley_. Oh, I had waited for it for _so_ long!

"Do you mind if I change it around a bit though, put the snogging before dinner…I don't know about you but I don't like to eat _then_ kiss." George said good-naturedly.

I laughed uncharacteristically.

"Snogging on a first date? That's highly unladylike," I smiled slowly, "What would you think of me if I complied?"

"I'd tell you, but you'd probably be offended." He laughed.

"That doesn't sound good," I murmured, "What would you think of me if I let you kiss me now?"

"I'd say less talking, more-"

He was cut off as I swung my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. There was no motive behind the kiss this time, hexing him was the last thing on my mind. He began returning the kiss instantly and I found it was the best feeling I had ever experienced before. It wasn't my first kiss, I'd gone out with Marcus Flint from Slytherin for nearly a year, so I wasn't new to everything. Although the kiss I shared with George certainly was new. With Marcus it hadn't been passionate or heated or enjoyable. With George it was and I didn't ever want to stop.

After five minutes of kissing I started to realise that I possibly felt more for George Weasley than physical attraction. It was like something stirring inside of me, a feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me jubilant and scared at the same time.

I wasn't able to muse on it further however as George was suddenly ripped away from me.

"YOU FILTHY MUGGLE-LOVER! GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

I cringed as my mother yanked me to my feet, her face an unnatural shade of red. Her calm, cool facade from before had disappeared and instead she looked simply furious.

"Don't you come near my daughter again, you scum!" She said to George scathingly, a murderous glint in her eye. Her vice like grip on me was already causing my arm to throb in pain but I remained silent as I helplessly watched the scene before me unfold.

"Hey!" George snapped, "I am _not_ scum-"

"You're a Weasley if I'm not mistaken." My mother spat.

"Yes, I-"

"Then scum you are! Lower than scum! And you're to _stay away_ from my daughter!"

She pushed me in front of her, "And you! How dare you further dishonour the family name! I thought you could sink no lower! You're an ungrateful child! A hateful, spiteful waste of space! Just you wait until-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" George interrupted. I felt the uncertain lurch in the pit of my stomach again.

My mother raised her wand, "How DARE you! I'll talk to her how I please!"

"Mother," I said franticly, "Mother, please."

"What!" She demanded, "Do you have something to say? Are you going to tell me you associate with the likes of Weasley's and that what I witnessed before was something you were doing of your own free will?"

This is where I realised that I hadn't been sorted into the wrong house nearly seven years ago. If I was brave and loyal like Gryffindor I would have stood up to my mother and sided with George. If I were clever and noble like Ravenclaw I would have thought of a way to solve to fight without hurting anyone. If I were kind and caring like Hufflepuff I would have done what was right. But I wasn't. I was cowardly and selfish like Slytherin.

"I…I don't know what happened, Mother!" I said quickly, "I was just on my way to meet you and then…I don't know. I'm sorry."

She eyed me closely, and I was relieved to see she was calming down.

"So you _are_ telling me you are not willingly associated with this boy?"

"That's exactly it, Mother. You know I wouldn't! I would never…Mother, please." I sounded desperate and was avoiding George's eye with great determination.

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you," She said sternly, turning to George, "I mean what I said boy! You stay away from my daughter _or_ I'll kill you!"

"Fine!" He said angrily, "That's fine with me!"

He stormed away, muttering to himself, and I wanted nothing more than to cry. Which was unusual for me, I normally cared about myself.

But I didn't have time to worry about how much George would hate me as my mother turned towards me. Her hand shot out like a snake and slapped me swiftly across my right cheek with such force that I staggered back.

"_Never again_," She breathed, "Never embarrass me like that _again_!"

I lowered my head and nodded meekly. The right side of my face had immediately gone numb and I could feel something moist running down my chin from the corner of my lip.

"Now go and clean yourself up and then join me in the stands," My mother commanded, "Gryffindor is currently winning by fifty points but I have a feeling that they might soon _fall_ short of a victory."

Something in her tone caused me to look up at her face, but her expression gave nothing away. Mutely I walked around her towards the entrance to the Gryffindor changing rooms. I refused to remove my gaze from my feet and as a result ran heavily into a darkly clad figure.

"So your mother found you then?" Professor Snape demanded.

"Yes, yes, nevermind that!" My mother said briskly from behind me, "What is the score now? Has anyone been hurt?"

"Not as yet, Amora." Snape said with a frown. He too had noticed my mother's strangeness.

"Well I had better get up there," I heard her begin to walk away and then stop, "Amanda! HURRY UP!"

I jumped and began to head into the changing rooms, when Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Professor! Sir, my mother said that I have to be quick! She-"

"Is already gone." He said briskly, steadying me in front of him. I looked up at him and realised my mistake instantly when his gaze lingered on the cheek my mother had slapped.

Slowly he raised his wand.

"Professor?" I said anxiously. Having a wand pointed at your face, even by someone you trust, does not make you feel comfortable.

"I too bore the brunt of having a parent like your mother, one that was not to be provoked," He said softly, flicking his wand, "_Runo Reparo_."

I winced for a moment as I felt my skin heal itself.

"You have a little blood on your chin," Snape's voice became stern once more and he turned away, "I expect you up in the stands shortly."

I watched him leave, his dark cloak billowing out behind him and smiled. It was nice to be cared for, even if it was Professor Snape doing the caring.

But my smile faded from my face as his words clicked into place. _You have a little blood on your chin_…

Horrified I gingerly put my fingers on my face and pulled them away. They were dabbed slightly with red stuff. Blood. _My_ blood.

"Oh, would you look at that." I said weakly. My knees buckled and I found I had to sit down. I couldn't handle blood. I couldn't handle it at all. It made my eyes water and I usually ended up fainting.

Boo and I used to joke when I was younger that I'd be the only Hemophobic Deatheater in history. Although, when I began to realise how serious me being a Deatheater was, it became less funny.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I muttered, trailing off as a series of shouts came from the pitch. There was screaming and yelling. What were they saying? Hairy…no, Harry. Oh Merlin! HARRY!

Remembering all too well my duty I struggled to get to my feet. My legs wobbled and I leant against the changing rooms' wall for support as I frantically searched the pitch for The-Boy-Who-Had-Gotten-Himself-Into-Trouble-Yet-Again.

And then, just briefly, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Distracted, I glanced around and frowned at a cloaked figure in the distance. I couldn't make out who they were but I knew all too well what they were doing. With arms outstretched towards the sky, they were performing a hex. I directed my gaze straight up but couldn't see anything; clouds were obscuring everything above the pitch from view.

"Oh bloody hell," I snapped, stepping forward and pointing my wand at the clouds, "_Dissiminate_!"

The clouds parted and I spotted Harry, who had been hidden from sight just as the crystal, blue sky had. He was clinging to the end of his Firebolt as it tried to shake him off violently.

Annoyed I pointed my wand at the cloaked figure on the ground, "_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

The cloaked figure soared through the air and landed on the ground in a heap. I looked back up at Harry, who was already struggling to get back on his broom. I knew he'd be fine and began to make my way over to the person who had been attacking him.

I'd only taken two steps when I noticed that the cloaked attacker was no longer on the ground. I didn't understand it. My spell had knocked them right off their feet, and it had been powerful. Who could possibly be strong enough to still stand after it?

Not a human, I told myself.

"Okay, I think I should go and sit with my mother now." I whispered, taking a few steps back. I turned and hurried over to the Slytherin stands.

"What took you so long?" My mother demanded when I reached her.

I didn't answer straight away and she continued on.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts after this."

"What?" I was taken aback. She hadn't even given me the Deatheater pep talk yet!

"You say _pardon_," She snarled, "Not 'what'!"

"Sorry Mother, pardon?"

"I'm returning home, I'm needed elsewhere at this present time."

"Oh, that's a pity." I said, hiding the smirk that had momentarily surfaced on my face.

"Was that a smile I just saw?" My mother said icily.

"No," I replied, "My lip twitched."

"I see."

"It was nice to see you, Mother," I forced myself to say, "It's a pity you are leaving so soon. You only just arrived."

"Oh I'll be back," My mother's dark eyes seemed to bore into me, "And when I come back, we are having a _very_ serious discussion."

She returned her focus to the Quidditch game and I sighed, seeing her again was not something to look forward to and the thought of it made me utterly miserable.

That was until Harry caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won.

My mother was outraged. She thought it was abominable and spent the rest of the afternoon ranting about what a disgrace it was that the 'ridiculous Muggle-loving' house had once more won a game.

I watched her work herself up over nothing and my lip couldn't help but do a bit more twitching.

!!!

A/N: Well, I think that George and Amanda go well together…except for the whole he hates her now thing…I'll see what happens there…

It's the weekend, so I'm taking a little break and decided to finish this chapter and post it because you guys were just so…_kind_…with your reviews!

And, I feel like replying to them!

aideen1: About George's reaction to being bald, I made him get over it pretty quickly, because I see him as a really easy going guy who doesn't dwell on things…And that Bobotuber Pus…it did explode in his face and burn him…I'm afraid that's the best I could see Amanda coming up with, she's not that much of a prankster! Plus she has a HUGE crush on him! Lol!

Hold Me Up: Ugh, tell me about it. I hate the Mary Sue's in stories. I just hope Amanda is portrayed as someone far from perfect!

Sekhmet04: Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, Ron and Hermione are really the only couple I see getting together in the books, I am such a shipper for them! I don't really know what I'm going to have Draco be in this story…but definitely not Amanda's admirer. She's too old for him!

MysticMoon6: I'm glad you like Amanda. It's cool she has your name! And thanks for the idea, I could make Ron like Luna a little…complicate things…if you'd like!

elvencherry07: Oh, thanks for that! I hope you keep reading!

TigerLily713: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

PippinsMyHobbit: Lol, you can have George by all means! Except in this story…It's great you like it!

Lea: Thanks, I hope you do keep reading because I have some ideas that will make it more interesting…I hope…

Purplereader: Oh dear god no! I wouldn't leave them like that for life…well, you'd know that if you read the chapter because Amanda's already getting back to normal…oh, I suppose George is a bit worse for wear. But he'll get better too! Lol. And good on you for shipping Ron and Hermione! YAY!

Livan: Wow! You find bits funny? I don't really mean to do that…I mean to make things lighter…Oh well, I'm glad I made you laugh!

AkumA9: I hope you liked how Professor Snape was in this…he wasn't too much of a sissy guy out of character was he?

Dark Angels: Well, she got him back, then she lost him again…now she has to get him back…It's great you like their interaction! I hope this chapter didn't put you off it…

Sorry if I missed anyone! I kind of went overboard with the replying to reviewers there huh…whoops!

Oh, and I can't remember who asked…or said something, but Amanda is 18, not 17. She had her birthday just before Christmas, I think I put in a few chapters back.

Until next time! CHEERS!

Oh, and of course, REVIEW! :)


	8. That Dumbledore Is A Real Old Coot

Okay, here's another chapter! Sorry it took me so long! I've been so, so, so busy! And I still am. I just really enjoy writing this story so whenever I have a break I just hop on and type away. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…Harry Potter related…

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Eight: That Dumbledore Is A Real Old Coot

"Miss Bane," McGonagall shook her head, "Miss Bane, Miss Bane, Miss Bane."

I forced a smile, "Yes Professor McGonagall, sir?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Ma'am, sorry. Professor McGonagall, ma'am." I corrected myself. We stared at each other intensely for a moment before she slammed a stack of parchment down on my desk.

"Let's go over your grades over the past few months shall we?" She suggested. Oh! I _knew_ there was an unpleasant reason she had requested I stay after class.

"We_ really _don't need too…" I cleared my throat as she glared at me, "That would be great, Professor."

"Now we both know," She lowered her voice, "That the only reason you are in Advanced Transfiguration is because your mother pulled a few strings. But just because you got into this class easily, does not mean you should treat the content carelessly. The skill of Transfiguration is an important part of being a Witch. It contributes greatly to future careers…"

Did McGonagall realise that if she just moisturised her skin she could reduce the number of wrinkles she has? I mean, I can _see_ how dry her skin is. It's nearly flaky in some areas. Maybe I should suggest it to her…

"Are you listening to me, Miss Bane?" McGonagall snapped. I pulled my gaze away from the crinkles that formed very noticeably at the corners of her eyes and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, ma'am. Transfiguration is important."

"It is! I don't understand how you can be so flippant about it!" She frowned, "I've checked your progress in all of your other classes and you seem to be doing fairly well in them. I can't begin to comprehend why you do so poorly in my class."

"I don't mean to fail…I am failing, right?" I inquired, she nodded and I continued, "I thought so. I don't mean too."

"It's because you don't apply yourself."

My jaw dropped at that._ I don't apply myself_? She didn't know how many hours I put into studying Transfiguration! I spent more time on it than any of my other subjects put together.

"I try very hard." I said through clenched teeth.

"Your grades say otherwise," McGonagall picked up the pieces of parchment, "Look at these. Acceptable, Poor, Poor, _Dreadful_, Acceptable, Poor. There is _one_ Exceeds Expectations. At the rate you're going, you will fail your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Is that what you want?"

I scowled, "No."

"You aren't going to be able to have a very successful career if you don't at least attempt to pass." She said with an air of importance.

"It's not what you know," I said loftily, very annoyed, "It's _who_ you know. I'm sure I'll be fine, _sir_."

McGonagall's face slowly turned pink and she bent over so that we were eye to eye.

"As far as I know Miss Bane," She said, "Coming from you, that isn't much to boast about."

Oh, she knew about my affiliation with Deatheater's.

"Sorry ma'am." I flushed angrily.

McGonagall paused and surveyed me scrupulously.

"That will do for now. Take into careful consideration what I told you."

"Yes, ma'am."

I left the classroom in a huff, and decided to skip dinner. I wasn't feeling particularly hungry anyway.

I made my way down to the dungeons and pulled out my Transfiguration textbooks. I sat down in a corner and began pouring over everything in them. I made sure I read every page carefully twice before I moved on to the next, so that I was definitely taking it in.

The hours passed by quickly and I didn't seem to improve very much at all. I watched all of the Slytherin students file in after dinner, complete their own homework and then head off to bed. But I stayed up, determined to show McGonagall that I wasn't failing Transfiguration because I didn't apply myself.

I yawned and pointed my wand at my chair for the forth time, "_Mamulia_!"

It shivered, sprouted hair and started jumping around my common room.

"Well," I muttered, "Not what I expected, but I can handle it."

"What's this Bane," Came a cocky drawl, "You can't even transfigure a chair? My, my, how embarrassing for you."

"I'm trying to turn it into a cat, Malfoy," I snarled, "I doubt you could-"

He pointed his wand at my chair, "_Mamulia_!"

The chair stopped jumping around immediately. Then slowly it began to shrink and change form until it became a small, yellow cat.

"You were saying?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! I would have gotten it eventually." I snapped.

"What's the matter?" He sneered, "Angry because you're incapable of simple magic _or_ because you were caught in the act by your mother doing something you shouldn't have with a certain someone."

My eyes widened, "How do you know about that!"

"Your mother and my mother talk," Draco said simply, scrunching up his face in disgust, "Really Bane, a _Weasley_? Could you sink no lower?"

"You don't…George isn't-"

"And you call him by his first name? For shame," He shook his head; "I would never dishonour my family like that. But then again, you don't really care about that, do you?"

"I do so," I said angrily, "The last thing I want is to disappoint the Dark Lord."

Draco seemed to be taken aback by my directness but regained his composure quickly. He is a Slytherin after all.

"I got my robes today," He told me, smirking, "My mother decided to send them to me early. They're a lot nicer than yours."

He had changed the conversation so abruptly that it me a moment to reply.

"Do you think that's something to be proud of?" I asked him.

"Well, yes. Because yours are the really itchy, uncomfortable kind but mine-"

"Not that your robes are better than mine, idiot," I said softly, "That you got them."

"Oh," He frowned, "Yes of course I'm proud. Why, aren't you?"

I ignored his question; "Do you think you'd be ready for it? All of the commitment and stuff."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said in a challenging voice.

"I don't know," I paused, "Do you think…that you'll be able to kill someone? When the time calls for you to do it. Will you be able to point your wand at someone and take their life away?"

For a moment, a split second, his self-important facade faded and I knew he wasn't. Then he raised his nose in the air, and with unfathomable malice in his voice said, "Yes, of course I am. I won't have a problem at all, especially if it's _Potter_ I'm killing."

"Oh," I decided to venture further, "But are you ready to die?"

His reply was instant; "I won't die."

"Oh Merlin Malfoy!" I threw my hands up in the air, "Do you really think you'd be spared? That the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill you if he needed, and think nothing of it?"

"You better watch what you say to me," Draco warned, "I'll tell my mother."

"I'm not…I don't mean to sound unfaithful," I spoke quickly, very aware that my outburst might have given away too truly how I felt, "I've just being thinking about it lately."

"Well you should stop talking to me about it," He turned away, "Because I like you and everything, but you can't trust me."

He disappeared into the boys' dormitories and I struggled not to cry. It was late, I was tired, and I had just given away information about myself that could get me killed.

But what did it matter, I told myself, no matter what happens I'm going to die. If I hid from the Dark Lord and ran away from my duty as a Deatheater I would be killed. If I became one, they would see my incapability at being evil and killing people and then kill me for that.

Dumbledore was supposed to be stopping this. That was the deal. I would protect Harry and he would save me. So far, I'd held up my end of the bargain, but he hadn't held up his. It wasn't justice to me, but I didn't have the heart to care that much. It was too late. So instead, I went to bed.

As I dozed off, a face came into my mind as clear as though I were seeing it in front of me. George Weasley's face. It was annoying because it happened every time I went to bed at night. I spent all day focusing on everything that didn't involve him but when I laid down to sleep, his face floated into my mind and caused a sort of gnawing guilt to begin eating away at me. I knew I wouldn't feel better if I didn't see him and apologise or something soon.

But the next Hogsmeade visit wasn't for two weeks yet, and I needed to see Dumbledore first.

* * *

"This isn't justice! You aren't being fair!" I shouted, "Why won't you see reason?"

The gargoyle statue in front of Dumbledore's office remained motionless.

"You know, I could obliviate you into a million pieces!" I said furiously, "SO BLOODY OPEN!"

Again it didn't move so I kicked it, which wasn't exactly a good idea because stone is hard and all I ended up doing was hurting my foot.

"Fine," I mumbled, "Fine. I'll just come back later."

But before I had even taken one step away, the gargoyle began to move sideways, revealing the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Okay," I said slowly, "That doesn't make sense."

"You will find that not much in life does make sense, my dear." Came Dumbledore's booming voice as he walked down the spiral staircase to greet me.

"How did you know I was down here, Headmaster?" I wondered.

"It was a bit hard to miss you cursing," His eyes twinkled and he gestured upstairs, "Shall we? I already have some hot chocolate set out for you."

"With marshmallows?" I asked.

"With marshmallows."

I smiled nervously and walked up into his office. Had it really been only six months ago that I had signed that piece of parchment on his desk? Time had gone by so fast. Dumbledore shut his door with a bang and I jumped.

"Sit down, sit down." He urged, and I obeyed without hesitation.

My hot chocolate was placed before me and it looked as delicious as it had last time, but I didn't want it anymore.

"What is it I can help you with?" Dumbledore wondered, seating himself across from me.

I took a deep breath, "Sir, I don't want to look after Harry Potter anymore."

It had been an agonising decision to make, but I'd had no choice. My mother was suspicious, people knew I was up to something when I disappeared from my dorm at night and I'd let slip to Draco that I wasn't keen on being a Deatheater. If somehow it was discovered that I protected Harry, my death would be instantaneous. I wouldn't be given a chance to defend myself or run or anything. It scared me too much and I didn't want to risk my life anymore.

The seconds ticked by and Dumbledore didn't reply until I began to squirm in my seat uncomfortably.

"Do you ever think that a simple act, no matter how small, can change the course of the entire world?" He told me.

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore shook his head, "He is a special child, a _very_ special child."

"You mean, like, he has a disability?" I wondered, "Because that would explain…a lot…"

"No, no, not like that," He sighed, "I didn't want to have to tell you this, because I feel it is something personal that only Harry has the right to know. And I, in fact, would prefer not to know it, because if I didn't then I wouldn't have had to bestow upon a fifteen year old boy the knowledge that the fate of the world relies entirely on him."

"I'm not sure I understand." I said slowly.

"There was a prophecy that I need not quote to you word for word for you to understand the essence of it." Dumbledore paused, "I merely need to tell you that Harry Potter is the only way that Voldemort will ever be defeated, so that he becomes nothing more than an unpleasant memory."

"And…you're telling me this…because…" My mind had temporarily shut itself down and I was having trouble communicating anything. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had just taken on new meaning in my head.

"Miss Bane," He sounded desperate, "You are an extraordinary Witch with extraordinary talent. But that is not the only reason I asked you to watch over Harry Potter at the beginning of this school term."

I blinked and he continued on.

"There lies within you a person you do not believe exists. A person who is brave, and caring and nothing like what you believe yourself to be."

"Sir-"

"I thought that if I asked you to be the one to watch over Harry then I would be helping two people instead of one, because I have met your father, and I know your mother, and I don't want you to think that you will become either of them." Dumbledore's voice cracked.

"I…sir, I'm sorry, I have to stop. I…my life…I'll be killed-"

"Was not the deal that I would take care of you if you took care of Harry?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I am a man of my word, my dear," Dumbledore rose from his seat, "By protecting Harry, you are also saving yourself. Every little thing you do, every small task, contributes to the fate of the world and the fate of your future."

"But-"

"You need not fear for your death, I will not let it happen. Please," He sighed, "Please don't give up on Harry, in doing so you are also giving up on yourself."

Well I couldn't go ahead with quitting after all of that mumbo jumbo. The old coot had etched into my mind an ominous amount of hope that I could change myself. I don't know how he managed it within in the five minutes we talked, because I've been trying my whole life to do it without any success.

I stumbled out of his office in a daze and was greeted by Sinead at the bottom of Dumbledore's staircase, who sniffed at me in annoyance.

"No, don't spoil my mood," I warned, "I've just had a life altering experience and I need to dwell on it with a pleasant state of mind, you hear?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot and it took a moment for something to click into place.

"Hang on," I said slowly, "If you're here, then that means Harry must be out of the Gryffindor…oh! _Damn him_!"

I ran back to my common room and grabbed my Invisibility Necklace, before slipping out for some more strenuous Harry-sitting. It was, after all, a duty I intended to continue and one that I would, at least for that night, perform with a smile on my face.

!!!

A/N: Sorry again about how long it took me to update! This is the only story I'm able to write at the moment because I have some sort of selective writer's block!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, as always! It's fantastic! :)

Those who were wondering about Amanda and George…well, the next chapter is about another Hogsmeade visit. So you know what that means!

aideen1! You totally guessed what my next chapter was about! I thought a little talk with Dumbledore was exactly what Amanda needed, although I could never see her jumping off a cliff. I know she seems like an okay character, but she really is a coward. She'd save her own skin over anything and anyone.

Until next time! (Which hopefully wont be long!)


	9. The Third Hogsmeade Visit

Okay then. Sorry it took so long. My computer broke down and took forever to be fixed! But here's another chapter. And it's fairly long, so hopefully it makes up for it! Hope you all like it, I'm particularly fond of it! :)

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any related material…except Amanda…

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Nine: The Third Hogsmeade Visit

You would think that because of my talk with Dumbledore, I wouldn't have a problem approaching George. But the idea of seeing him and talking to him after what had happened, was strangely harder for me to do than agreeing to continue with Harry-sitting.

I had been standing outside the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for about five minutes, just looking in. Fred was behind the counter and appeared to be talking to himself as he counted up some money. I couldn't see George anywhere.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Go on Amanda, it's easy. Don't be shy. You aren't a shy person."

I held the breath as I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Fred didn't look up from the counter and I could see he wasn't talking to himself but, in fact, out loud to George who was stacking shelves off to the side.

"-so then Angelina told me that Katie was coming tonight and I thought, hey, whose lonely and in need of some action? Why, my handsome brother George of course!" Fred grinned, "What do you say? Come on a double date tonight with Angelina and me? Cos Katie's pretty good-looking you know."

"Nah, I'll be fine." George said as he continued to fill the shelves.

"Katie wants you do come." Fred said.

"Well then you can tell her sorry. Say I'm getting my nose hair permed or something."

"George," Fred stopped counting the money and turned towards his brother, "When are you going to get over this? You didn't even go out with the girl!"

"There's nothing to get over."

"Bloody liar," Fred chided, "You've been moping around ever since that thing happened when we went to watch Ron play Quidditch. She's a Slytherin, and an evil-sounding one at that. You were probably just a quick snog to her or something."

"I know," George sighed, "But, it's just, I don't know."

"Right," Fred said slowly, "You don't know."

"Yeah."

"Well, then come out tonight. It'll cheer you up! And who knows…Katie might be in the mood for a little snogging herself…" Fred hinted.

The euphoria that had filled me at the thought that I had effected George in such a way washed out of me and was replaced with a buzzing jealously. I really didn't want to think about George snogging another girl.

"Er," I cleared my throat, "George?"

Both twins turned around to face me at the same time.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed in my shop again?" Fred snapped.

"And I thought George said it was okay."

My reply was directed at Fred, but my gaze was trained on George. There were no more scabs on his face and his hair had pretty much grown back. It wasn't as long as it was before, in fact, it was considerably shorter. But it suited him quite well. What didn't suit him was the angry look on his face.

We stared at each other for a few moments before Fred rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I'll just go out back and pretend to do something important while you two talk shall I?" He said, before disappearing into the storage room.

The moment he was gone, I took my chance.

"George-"

"If you aren't going to buy anything, I'd suggest you leave," He seemed to come to life, "Because I expect it's going to be quite busy today."

"Okay," I picked up an object on a nearby shelf and placed it on the counter, "I'll have this."

George raised an eyebrow, "A bag of Fur Fudge?"

I looked down and scowled. Indeed, I had picked up some Fur Fudge. How lovely.

I shook my head, "George, please, I need to explain to you-"

"Fur Fudge it is then. That'll be twelve Sickles and two Knuts." He interrupted.

"Don't be an idiot," I said quietly, "It will only take me a moment to explain everything, then we can both have peace of mind."

"I have peace of mind," George frowned, "I always have peace of mind."

"Well then…let me explain anyway. Because it's not as bad as you may think. That day at the Quidditch match-"

He shook his head and the unfamiliar look of anger found its way back onto his face.

"I should have known you'd pull something like that," He said scathingly, "You _are_ a Slytherin."

"I know that, but you don't understand-"

"Sneaky, the whole lot of you. Fred told me to stay clear. He said there was something shifty about you," He sighed, "I just never saw it. Or I didn't want to see it."

"I'm sorry you had too," I said slowly, "But I want you to know it's a side of me that only exists when my mother is around."

"_And_?"

"The things I said, about never wanting to associate with you and such, I _had_ to say them. My mother, you saw her, she'd kill me if I challenged her or anything she believed in!" I said bluntly. Well, honesty was usually the best approach.

"Yeah, right." He said shortly.

"No, George," I made sure he was looking directly at me, "She _would_ kill me."

"Everyone thinks things like that sometimes. It's just overreacting-"

"No it's not," I assured him, "My mother would kill me."

His eyes traveled back and forth across my face, as though trying to see if I was being sincere, until finally he sighed. It seemed he believed me, but to him that still wasn't enough.

"You still said all that crap and-"

"Only because she was there. But I didn't mean any of it. Because I really, really like you and I the last thing I want is for you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, I just dislike you greatly." He said.

My face fell, "Really?"

"Maybe," George crossed his arms across his chest, "The thing is, you see, that I don't know what you're thinking about when you're around me because the people that come from your house don't exactly have the _nicest_ reputation. For all I know, you want to murder me."

"Why would I want to murder you?" I demanded.

"I don't know," He threw his hands up in the air, "You're the evil madwoman."

I sighed, "Listen, I'm not like the other's in my house. I'm _not_ an evil madwoman."

"Uh huh."

"George, please," Some tears began to form in my eyes, "I like you a lot. Do you remember when I came in here and you first met me and found out that I'd had a crush on you?"

"Yeah…"

"And do you remember asking me what it was I liked about you, and why I didn't like Fred?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell me."

"It was because you made me smile," I said truthfully, desperate for him to believe me, "I liked watching what you did because it always made me smile. For some reason if Fred did something, I didn't smile, but if you did it…that was a whole other story. I couldn't explain it."

He looked extremely taken aback and a moment passed by before a slow grin spread across his face, "I am pretty funny."

"Do you…what I said…" I tried to form a coherent sentence with great difficulty. Why was it I couldn't function properly about this guy? Well, it was the reason I wanted him in my life really. But that didn't make sense. I wanted George Weasley in my life so I could be an easily provoked, incoherent moron?

"Listen, if you're still up for that date we never had, maybe you'd like to come back later?" George said slowly, "If I can get through a meal without being poisoned or attacked, we'll see what happens."

"Oh George, thank you," I restrained the urge to kiss him, "It'll be fine."

"Spose," He paused and then smiled, "Because you know, I really, really like you too."

I could have melted if it were possible for humans to melt.

"When do you want me to come back?" I asked.

"Well, it's what…twelve o'clock now? Come back at around twelve thirty. I'll have everything ready out back."

"Okay."

I wanted to prance out of the store but it would have made me look decidedly uncool, so instead I walked out slowly, casting George a final smile as I stepped outside. He grinned back and I headed off down the streets of Hogsmeade, which looked extremely beautiful this particular day.

* * *

"And Ron says it's not a date!" Hermione said irritably, "But I know it is so a date. Who goes out three times with someone that they don't like as more than a friend? _Who does_?"

She directed her question at Harry, who shrugged.

"Dunno."

I'd found them shortly after I had left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and had decided to put on my Invisibility Necklace and do a bit of Harry-sitting before my date with George. I smiled, _my date with George_.

"I think he fancies her," Hermione sniffed, "I really think he does. And he won't tell us he does! What is-"

"If it bother's you so much, ask _him_ out on a date." Harry said in annoyance.

Hermione blushed, "It _doesn't_ bother me because of _that_."

"Then why does it bother you?" Harry demanded.

"Well," She paused, "It's the principle of it of course! He's keeping all of these secrets and we're supposed to be his best friends. But he won't tell us that he fancies Luna! I think that-"

"I don't think he fancies her," said Harry seriously.

"Really?" Hermione was anxious; "Do you really think he doesn't?"

Harry looked amused, "Sure. I think he might fancy someone else."

"WHAT?" She moaned, "Well that's stupid. He's going out on dates with Luna when he likes someone else! What sort of person does that?"

"Hermione," Harry said with a grin, "For someone whose supposed to be the cleverest Witch of her age, you can be a bit thick sometimes."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said in a severe voice. Harry rolled his eyes and I wanted to laugh. Maybe he did realise some things.

"Well?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"How about you talk to him about it?" Harry suggested.

"I have talked to him about it."

"No," He shook his head, "You've yelled at him about it. That's different. Try talking to him, in a nice, calm, pleasant voice."

Hermione smiled, "He'll think I'm possessed or something."

"Maybe," Harry laughed, "But if you really want to find out what's going on, try it."

"Do you think so?" She bit her bottom lip, "Because as his best friend-"

"Best friend, right." Harry said sarcastically.

"Okay. What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned.

"It means…Ow." He closed his eyes.

"Ow?" Hermione pulled a face.

"No, it…" Harry bent over forwards, "Ow."

"Harry?" She peered down at him, looking scared, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," He stood back up, "Anyway, it means…ARGH!"

He bent over forwards again, falling to his knees roughly. Hermione shrieked and was quickly at his side, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Are you okay? Harry? Are you all right?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Scar…hurts…Voldemort…" He mumbled, collapsing to the ground.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Hermione got to her feet, "Oh, what am I going to do? _What am I going to do_?"

What were we going to do? I looked around frantically, desperately trying to spot someone. _Anyone_. But we were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and no one else was around.

"Get Ron." I said, trying to make a plan form in my mind. Hermione looked in my general direction, her face stricken.

"Who's that?"

"Just get Ron, I'll watch Harry." I said quickly.

Hermione paused, thinking, and then nodded, running off into the depths of Hogsmeade. She obviously wasn't thinking properly, because no one in their right mind would have left one of their best friends lying on the ground because a voice from mid air told them too. Luckily, considering the circumstances, I wasn't evil.

"Harry?" I knelt beside him. He was still conscious, but on the verge of blacking out, and breathing in sharp, ragged breaths.

"I don't have…I don't know what to do…" I said worriedly, brushing my hand across his sweating forehead, "It's okay Harry. Hermione's gone to get Ron, and then they'll take you back to the castle. You'll be all right. Don't worry."

Harry moaned and then slumped to the ground, unconscious. I conjured up a bowl of water and a cloth and started mopping his brow. Even though he was unconscious, he was sweating as though he had some sort of fierce fever. _Hurry up Hermione_, I urged her silently.

It seemed like a lifetime before she returned with Ron as her side panting heavily, his face ghost-white.

"Take him up to the castle!" I told them. Ron jumped.

"Who the bloody hell said that?" He seemed to shriek.

"I don't know. I think it's a ghost or someone under an invisibility cloak or something," Hermione replied, "Come on, help me!"

She and Ron picked up Harry and carried him between them, as they began treading up to the castle. I intended to follow them, but there was something else still on my mind.

I had fixed everything with George, and as much as I was worried about Harry, I wasn't about to screw up the only relationship I valued in my life.

I tore off my Invisibility Necklace and sped down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, nearly knocking over a group of third years as I ran through the entrance.

"Watch where you're-" Some Hufflepuff began but I shot them a glare and they shut up.

Fred was behind the counter serving some more Hogwarts students, but stopped when he saw me.

"You're late you know," He said angrily, "George has been sitting out back for about ten minutes now."

"He's out back? Thanks!" I said quickly, hurrying around the counter.

I found George at a table, tapping his fingers impatiently. He'd laid out a very nice meal, with candles and everything, which was pretty fancy considering it was lunch. And pretty fancy considering it was George Weasley.

"Oh good," He smiled when I ran into the room, "I thought you weren't going to show. Well, actually I didn't think that. Fred told me you wouldn't. And then I started to think that-"

"I have to go." I told him. He frowned.

"You just got here."

"I know, but something's come up! Listen, I really wanted to do this date thing, and the next Quidditch match is Slytherin versus Gryffindor at the end of March, so if you come to that then we can do it then? Does that sound okay? We can owl each other and make the plans!" I said it all in a rush, but George seemed to understand.

"Sure, I guess. But-"

"Thanks!" I restrained myself from kissing him once more before I turned and ran out of the shop as quickly as I had entered it, putting my necklace back on as I did so.

I went full throttle and caught up with Ron, Hermione and Harry just as they reached the castle grounds.

"Someone should get help." Hermione told Ron. But I was already thinking that as I sprinted around them and up into the castle. It only took me a few minutes to reach Dumbledore's office.

"Open statue! It's an emergency!" I told the gargoyle. As predicted, it didn't move.

"OPEN YOU STUPID PIECE OF STONE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS AN-"

It suddenly slid sideways and Dumbledore appeared before me, looking shocked.

"Surely there is another way in which you are able to reach me, Miss Bane?" He said lightly, before frowning, "What is the matter?"

"It's Harry! His scar was…well I don't know! But he passed out!" I told him.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and then he said in a very clear voice, "Where is he?"

"He's at the front of the castle, where the path leads to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione are with him-"

"Very well. Thank you."

He hurried off and I followed him, not knowing what else to do. We met the trio several minutes later, who looked like they were making their way up to the Headmaster's office and Hermione appeared thoroughly relieved when Dumbledore came into sight.

"Sir, we were just coming to get-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Quickly, let us take him to Madam Pompfrey," He began to lead them away in the direction of the infirmary, "Now Miss Granger, can you tell me what happened…"

I watched them disappear around a corner, and fell to the floor, panting heavily. I had never run so fast in my life, and obviously I wasn't as fit and healthy as I thought I was.

Feeling light-headed, it seemed like a good idea to lay down on the cool, stone floor, and before I knew what was happening I had closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. My last thought wasn't about Harry though. It was about how the bloody hell Dumbledore had been able to see me with my Invisibility Necklace on!

* * *

I moaned and rolled onto my back to get more comfortable. What was I lying on? Whatever it was, it had made my neck cramp up. I moaned again and opened my eyes slightly, only to find myself staring into a dark, hooded face.

I screamed and scrambled to my feet.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Amusing though your cowardice is Miss Bane," said an angry voice, "I would rather question you on the situation in which I have just discovered you."

Professor McGonagall pulled the hood of her robes back and looked at me sternly.

"Er…"

"I see," She said snappishly, "You are unable to give me a response. In that case I can only deduce that a student found in the corridors this late at night was causing trouble."

And I can only deduce that McGonagall really has a problem with me. Well, I suppose that was obvious.

"I wasn't causing trouble, I just fell asleep." I said quickly.

"A likely story."

"No, I-"

"Minerva, you found her!" Professor Snape appeared from the darkness and attempted a smile, "I must admit, I was getting quite worried."

"No Severus," McGonagall said firmly, "I am not letting you get her out of trouble this time. She is out past curfew, considerably past curfew, and as a result must be punished."

I scowled and Snape became grim.

"That is not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"She was not breaking the rules intentionally."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Minerva, you would be out of line by-"

"_No Professor Snape_," McGonagall glowered, "She must learn. I have not, in all my days, come across a more arrogant, spoilt child! It is time she was put in her place and not allowed lenience because she happens to know-"

"The person you are referring too would not be my student!" Snape shot back, "It appears you are describing none other than Harry Potter, a student from your _own_ house!"

McGonagall looked like a cat ready to pounce as she surveyed Snape through narrowed eyes. Then she spun around with a flourish and disappeared into the darkness.

"She hates me." I said immediately.

"Don't misjudge her indifference," Snape told me, "The teachers care for all the students equally."

I knew for a fact this wasn't true, and that Snape was being a hypocrite for saying it. I'd seen the way he treated Harry. But I wasn't going to complain because I really appreciated his favoritism. Who wouldn't want the most fearful Professor on their side?

"Would I be correct in my assumption that you are out late due to a deal involved with a the signing of a piece of parchment six months ago?" He asked me.

I blinked. The teachers spoke so strangely at my school.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, sir." I replied shortly.

"Good," He nodded, "Now get to bed."

I sighed and walked off, it was stupid of me too get caught in the first place. I should have had my Invisibility Necklace on. Hang on. I put a hand up to my neck. I was wearing my necklace.

Sighing, I removed it. The charm on it must have worn off. Bloody great. Now I had nothing to wear when I left my common room at night.

Unless…

Well, I still had Harry's Invisibility Cloak tucked away in my trunk. I could always just…yes, that would be fine. I smiled as I stepped inside the dungeons, only to have it wiped off my face at the sight of Millicent.

"What are you doing?" She seemed to be startled.

"I'm doing nothing. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"I was just…" Millicent trailed off.

"Yeah…me too." I looked away.

"So, I'll see you later."

"Yes. I'll see you later."

She hurried up to our dorm room and I frowned. Well, that was just plain bizarre.

I yawned. Who cared? I was tired. I made my way up after my dorm mate but stopped when I heard a noise coming from the dungeon entrance. I turned slightly and my frown deepened.

Draco walked in, carrying something under his robes and looking every bit as shifty as a Slytherin could. Without even glancing around the common room he headed straight towards the boys' dormitories. Something nudged my foot and distracted, I looked down to find Sinead.

"Something's going on," I told her, "People are acting really…strangely. What's that you've got there?"

I bent down and pulled a letter out of her mouth.

"A letter?" I said in confusion, "Aren't the owls supposed to-"

My cat licked her lips.

"Sinead!" I gasped, "You didn't eat the delivery owl did you?"

She sniffed at me and headed into my dorm room, leaving me gaping. I sure did have an evil cat. Imagine her eating the school owls! I would be in so much trouble.

Numbly I opened the letter and found myself. It was from George:

__

Amanda

I don't know what the go was with you leaving today after we planned the date and everything. All I can say is it was rude, annoying and very Slytherin of you.

As a former Gryffindor I should by all means sever ties with you. But, as one who likes to break the rules, I wont. So write back about the details for our other date. Maybe one we can go through with.

See you in a month or so.

George

I sighed in a very girlish way and floated on a cloud into my dormitory. Sinead was at the end of my bed already falling asleep and I hastily shooed her off it, my annoyance returning slightly.

"Go and watch Harry," I whispered, "You naughty cat! I hope no one finds out you ate that owl."

I'm sure if cats could roll their eyes; Sinead would have before she skulked out of my room. She has such a bloody attitude. But I didn't care. I reread George's letter once more and put it under my pillow. You can guess what I dreamt about that night.

****

!!!

A/N: Yes, well, not many people reviewed the last chapter…but I do not care! I just love writing this so much! It's such a nice change if it's a character you've created…

Anyway, thanks to those who did review!

****

Amy: Thank you so much! I love the George and Amanda coupling too, they're so different but so…I don't know…

****

Galinda the hobbitwizard: Glad you love it! I've never heard of Zenon! But enlighten me…what's it about? Oh please don't tell me it sounds like my story was copied off it…no!

****

Slythsrule: Here's that update. Hmm, do you just like this because it's about a Slytherin? Lol.

****

Dark Angels: Wow! Thanks! Glad she's believable…hope this chapter didn't change your idea of her…

Until next time guys! (Which hopefully won't be too long!)


	10. Cowardice and Late Night Troubles

Thanks heaps to those that reviewed! I don't have time to thank you all individually! I started school today and the homework is already piled high! Hope the chapter is okay! It's longer than normal! :)

Disclaimer: Oh, if only…But I don't own anything. Not in the least!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Ten: Cowardice and Late Night Troubles

It was late in the night when I started to suffocate in my sleep. Something was clamped over my face, refusing me oxygen, and causing me to panic as I sat up nearly shrieking hysterically from lack of air. The thing on my face slid off and I gazed down at Sinead, who looked a little too pleased with herself. One would think that if their familiar tried to kill them in their sleep they would as least look slightly ashamed. My cat looked like she thought she deserved a medal.

"You have five seconds to explain before I make you my own personal stuffed pillow." I warned her waspishly.

She meowed and jumped off the end of my bed.

"Oh, right," I yawned, "Harry. Hang on a moment then."

I hopped quietly off my bed and rummaged around the trunk at the end of it, looking for Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I found it and slipped it on, glancing as I did at the mood bowl beside my bed. The color made my pause for a moment. Within another moment I was running out of my common room, urging Sinead to run faster and take me to Harry. The bowl had been red. Harry was in pain.

After running for only a few minutes I felt a flicker of fear as we headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

"No!" I stopped, grabbing my side and panting, "He's…he's not in there _again_, right? I mean…no one's _that_ stupid…"

Sinead yowled, and the flicker of fear grew. I hadn't exactly had fun the last time I had gone into the forest; a giant had nearly killed me. Harry had nearly been killed too. Why would he go back?

I approached the edge of the trees and while still afraid, started to feel immensely annoyed. No doubt due to the fact that I had been awoken up from a pleasant sleep to look for a stupid Gryffindor in a dangerous forest and haul his butt back to the castle.

I glanced over at Sinead who was already trotting up to the castle, probably to have a sleep. How unfair. I wish I were a cat.

"Here goes." I muttered, tentatively stepping into the thick brush. I walked blindly forwards for what seemed like half an hour, listening carefully to all the sounds around me. From what I could gather, there were over one hundred different animals with over one hundred different noises in the forest. And undoubtedly, half of them were dangerous.

"Oh this is hopeless," I said aloud, "This forest is enormous and Harry's only little."

I sighed but trudged forward, knowing I had to at least try and find him. Then, thankfully and regrettably, I heard what sounded like a roar, followed by a human shouting. It was only a little further ahead, so I immediately went into a sprint. Hopefully, it was Harry, and I would be able to take him back to the castle and continue my sleep.

There was a roar again, and then a thump that made the ground shake. For a split second I thought that Harry had been hurt, but I shouldn't have worried, because soon after…

"Shut up, Grawp!" Came Harry's voice angrily.

I stumbled into a familiar clearing, my eyes narrowed. Harry was alone and looked like he was searching all around the enclosed area for something. Well, truthfully he wasn't alone. Grawp, the giant, was there. He was eyeing Harry maliciously but The-Boy-Who-Messed-Too-Much-With-Danger didn't seem to notice, or if he did, didn't care. Grawp roared and lunged at Harry, but the thick rope tying his leg to the large tree restricted him so that his fingers barely reached him. Harry didn't even react, although I did notice he had a few new cuts and bruises, so the giant must have gotten him at least once. That would explain why the mood bowl had been red.

"Shut up, Grawp!" Harry repeated, louder this time.

Grawp paused, this time eyeing him with what looked like consideration before it sat back and leant against a tree. It surprised me because giants were pretty much known as violent killers that were so stupid they even killed each other. It is what I had been brought up to believe. Although I couldn't help grinning in amusement at Grawp, who was soon asleep, emitting loud whooshing snores that made me grip the cloak around me to prevent it from being blown off.

I glanced around at the ground for a moment, before spotting a small, round stone. I bent down and picked it up, then aiming carefully, threw it at Harry.

"Ouch!" He spun around and thankfully looked a little scared, "Who's there?"

I picked up another rock and threw it. I didn't really know what it would do, and I doubted if it would encourage Harry to go back to the castle. But it was my only idea, so I went with it.

"Bloody hell," Cursed Harry, "Cut it _out_!"

I threw another stone.

He spun around and looked in my general direction with a scowl.

"It's you isn't it? That person that's been following me?" He was thoroughly annoyed, "Listen, leave me alone all right? I'm fine. I do not need some stupid bodyguard!"

He turned around sharply and continued searching around him. If he thought I was going to adhere to his instructions, he had another thing coming. I picked up another stone and prepared myself to throw it, when something whizzed past my ear and landed in a tree above Harry's head with a thud. He stood up quickly and turned back around.

"I said leave me…" He trailed off, and I saw his eyes widen, "Bane!"

For a moment I freaked out. I thought he knew who I was and that would mean trouble. My mother would find out, and inform The Dark Lord who would have me killed. I opened my mouth quickly to explain when I was drowned out.

"Harry Potter," said a booming voice, "You were warned never to return to here!"

I spun around and let out a shriek as I stumbled back, falling onto my backside. A herd of monsters, _centaurs_, had surrounded most of the clearing and had bows and arrows pointing straight at Harry. I knew what they were because one of their kind taught Divination at Hogwarts. But they were fierce and at my outburst, a few loaded bows were directed at me.

"You are not alone." A large, dark centaur said. And I knew he wasn't talking about Grawp, who was still snoring away.

"Yes I am." Harry said boldly, holding himself up high. I saw him place his hand inside his cloak. There would have been no point to use his wand, there were too many of them.

The dark centaur's eyes darted towards me and he took a few steps forwards.

"You were warned never to return here." He repeated, his hooves nearing my feet. I didn't dare move, as it would have attracted his attention. How had it come to this? An hour ago I had been sleeping peacefully in my bed and now I was surrounded by a group of ferocious centaurs and a giant.

"I had to." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"I lost something. A cloak. It was my father's and I need it."

I clutched the Invisibility Cloak around me. So _that_ was what he had been looking for. Even after Ron and Hermione had talked to him about it and everything. I glared at Harry from where I was even though he couldn't see me. Stupid boy.

"I think you would recall that the punishment for disobeying my orders was a penalty of death."

Harry paused, "You don't own this forest."

He definitely didn't know how to pick his fights.

A red centaur darted forwards and pranced into the clearing before coming to a halt before Harry. It snorted in his face and turned to the dark centaur.

"He is disrespectful, Bane. Let us rid of him! As you said, a penalty of death is in order."

It retrieved a bow from around its back and my stomached clenched as it loaded it and pointed the arrow at Harry's throat. Harry was starting to lose his confidence and I could see small beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he pressed himself against a tree behind him. Bane, the centaur, _not me_, I thought with relief, didn't appear to object and my mind began working furiously to form a plan of escape.

I didn't think I could save Harry. It was a pity as I had truly started to care for him. But if it came down to saving myself or saving Harry, I was going to choose myself. My life was worth more than any others were.

Slowly and carefully I got to my feet. Bane was focused on Harry and the other centaur and I thought it gave me a chance to back away. But Bane suddenly pointed his finger at me.

"You stay where you are, human!" He said in a voice that insinuated _he_ was above _me_, before he turned to Harry, "I am sorry Harry Potter, but as a rule you must be put to death. Your friend will be spared, but only because she has not yet received a warning."

He looked at me.

"You may go."

As if I had springs attached to my legs I ran from the clearing, relief flooding through me. But I hadn't gotten more than a few steps when I stopped abruptly. I sighed and looked over my shoulder. There was still a chance to save Harry.

Creeping back quietly, putting into heavy practice my Shadow training, I approached the clearing once more. Circling around the outskirts of it, I saw that Bane was explaining something to Harry as two other centaurs approached him, loading their bows.

"-it is not my wish to kill the young of humans," Bane said and sounded surprisingly apologetic, "But as you are nearing manhood and have already been bestowed a warning, there is no other choice."

"You…could let me go with another warning." Harry suggested nervously. The red centaur laughed and pushed his arrow into Harry's neck, releasing a small trickle of blood.

"Surely you jest!" He shouted.

At the sight of the blood I felt my legs turn to jelly and quickly looked away, quickening my pace. I was nearly on the opposite side of the clearing now and only had a little further to go. But I wasn't watching where I was going closely enough and ran into something that was both hard and soft at the same time, causing me to let out a surprised, "Oh!" as the Invisibility Cloak fell away from me.

I gasped and clamped a hand over my mouth while I tried to retrieve the cloak with the other. I looked down to find myself staring into the big brown eyes of a small white centaur foal. He took a few steps backwards in shock and my heart went into overdrive. I froze and started panicking straight away, knowing I shouldn't have come back and that I should have kept running for it. I glanced over the top of the foal's head at the group of several centaurs behind him. They were all armed. The young centaur repeated what I did, and I waited for him to open his mouth and give me away.

Seconds passed by like hours and the foal lowered his head. Then he looked up at me and smiled before trotting away, back to his herd.

I stayed where I was, not quite sure what had happened, but soon regained my composure. I wrapped the cloak back around me and edged towards the clearing once more, situating myself behind Grawp. My plan was simply to wake him up. Hopefully he would scare the centaurs away and give Harry a chance to run for it. I searched the ground for a sharp stick; picking up one I hoped would work and pushed myself forward, jabbing it straight into Grawp's backside. He immediately let out a roar and got to his feet quickly, surprising me with his speed. I had never known a giant to be so fast.

It seemed like my timing couldn't have been better. The three centaurs surrounding Harry had their arrows all pointed at his throat, ready to fire, but stepped away from him as Grawp bellowed.

"Run!" Shouted Bane, retreating from the clearing. Those of his herd that had their bows loaded shot their arrows at Grawp, who let out another roar and swiped at them. Harry seemed glued on the spot for a brief period before he too fled the clearing. Most of the centaurs were following in Bane's example and nearly all of them had gone while Grawp continued to bellow and pound the ground. A few appeared to be confused as they pranced back and forth, completely startled by the giant's sudden awakening.

I stayed where I was, too frightened to move. I rolled up into a ball and shut my eyes, waiting for the commotion to be over. It didn't take too long for a silence to break out and I got to my feet. Grawp seemed to have settled.

I walked into the clearing, careful to avoid being within the giant's reach and noticed that he had managed to kill three centaurs that must have crossed his path. The red one that had been so intent on killing Harry lay in a tangled mass on the ground and I shook my head at it.

"That'll teach you," I told it, "What goes around certainly comes…"

I trailed off, my amusement disappearing instantly as I stopped over another body. I don't know how the white foal had managed to get under Grawp's wrath, but he had and now he was sprawled on the ground in a manner similar to the other two of his herd. He'd helped me without reason, or question, and no doubt by directly disobeying his herd's rules. Now he was dead. And it was my fault.

I let the cloak fall from my shoulders as I knelt down.

"You poor thing."

I stroked his dirtied fur and sighed. I stood back up and cast the giant a furious look.

"You stupid oaf!" I snapped, pointing at the foal, "Didn't you see that it was just a baby?"

Grawp watched me closely as I grabbed the cloak and walked away, feeling considerably less pleased that my plan to free Harry had been successful.

Then I heard a roar that made me stop and face the giant. He looked very angry, but I couldn't tell what it was about.

"What?" I shouted at him.

Grawp grunted.

"You're a monster!" I told him, swelling up with anger, "You should be put down! Executed! And I say good riddance! The world can do without!"

He cocked his head to the side, considering me as he had done Harry earlier that night before he thumped the ground.

"Me want Hagger!"

"Hagger?" I blinked, surprised that what I was hearing was in fact English, "_Hagrid_?"

Grawp's brow scrunched up in thought, "Get Hagger."

"I'm not getting anybody for you, you vicious beast…hang on," I held my finger up to my mouth, "I think I hear..."

Someone was coming towards us. I put the cloak back around me just in time, as a darkly clad figure stumbled into the clearing panting heavily. They looked down at the three centaurs on the ground and then up at Grawp. I couldn't see their face but it seemed like they were putting together the pieces before them.

"No human body," Came a gruff voice from inside the hood, as they kicked at the centaur nearest to them, which just so happened to be the white foal, "Should've known better."

They kicked the baby centaur again, "Can't even go through with a simple murder. _Pathetic_."

Then the figure hurried from the clearing. I could hear them long after they disappeared from sight, cursing and shouting, clearly annoyed.

Meanwhile, the wheels were spinning in my head as I connected the night's events.

"I think…I think that person," I pointed after the fading noise, "I think they told the centaurs about Harry being in the forest!"

Usually I'd speak aloud to myself, but for some reason, tonight I was explaining my idea's to Grawp.

"They're the same person from the Quidditch Match that tried to throw Harry off his broom! They must have hoped that the centaurs would murder Harry! And…" I looked after the direction the person had gone, "They're going back to Hogwarts! Grawp, someone from Hogwarts is trying to kill Harry!"

The giant blinked and I could imagine him looking baffled as I sprinted from the clearing. I was going to find out who else was following Harry and then I was going to do the Slytherin thing, and dob them in. I could no longer hear anybody, but still I pushed myself forward, running just as I had the day that Harry fainted.

When I escaped the forest I looked frantically around for any sign of movement. There was none, and it would be fruitless searching. The person could be anywhere by now. But I would have to keep an eye out.

Feeling disappointed I headed back to my common room. I entered my dorm to be met by the sound of Millicent snoring. Sinead greeted me with a yowl and I patted her head gently. Out the window I could see the sun rising and I heaved a deep sigh. There would be no point sleeping, breakfast was in an hour.

The white centaur's dead body floated into my mind, but I shook it away as I made for the shower. There was no use moping; there was nothing I could do or change. It's not as though I could have jumped into the clearing and helped protect it. Me dying wouldn't make any difference. And I'd rather live anyway.

!!!

A/N: Please review! And sorry it took so long to update, I'm starting to be busy again!


	11. Strain and Pain

Sorry for the late update, the chapter length, and possible spelling mistakes! I just wanted to get it up and hope that those reading this can still find it enjoyable! Cheers!

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Haha! Yeah, right!

****

Some Things Are Worth Dying For

Chapter Eleven: Strain and Pain

A sharp pain in my side made my eyes flutter open. Millicent was looking at me urgently, her elbow extended next to my aching ribs. I scowled.

"Let me sleep."

"Maybe in another class, _Miss Bane_," McGonagall's stern voice rang out, "It however won't be happening in mine. Ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight!"

I sat up groggily, remembering in a rush where I was.

"Oh, no, Professor, please," I stifled a yawn, "I just, I'm tired, and-"

"And nothing. _Detention tonight_. And if you talk back again, I'll make it tomorrow night as well!"

I moaned and slumped back on to the table. McGonagall put me on detention as least once a week these days and I was sick of it. I was already tired from Harry-sitting and in addition to detention I usually crawled back into bed well into the wee hours of the morning. I was utterly exhausted.

"What's the matter with you?" Millicent muttered out of the corner of her mouth. I shrugged.

"It's none of your business."

She snorted, "Oh, now, I don't think I like being talked to like that."

"Sorry," I sighed, "I'm just tired."

Millicent looked taken aback for a moment, with good reason. I had never, ever in my life apologised to her. It just wasn't the Slytherin thing to do.

"Here," She shoved something into my hand, "A letter arrived for you this morning. I don't know why you want my owl to deliver them, there's nothing wrong at all with the school ones."

"I don't like them." I lied. The truth was Sinead was still eating them. I'd caught her chewing on her forth one the other week and since had gone out of my way to deliver my letters otherwise.

"I think it's from your boyfriend." Millicent said, her tone slightly teasing.

"No need to act like a child, Bulstrode," I frowned, "Just because the mail from your girlfriend has been lacking."

She glared at me and turned away, crossing her arms across her chest huffily.

I smirked and opened the small piece of parchment. It was from George:

Amanda,

You're a short, pompous Gryffindor wannabe.

I can't believe I like you.

George

I smiled and quickly slid the parchment under my Transfiguration textbooks. McGonagall was explaining about some sort of spell we would have on our N.E.W.T.s but I wasn't really paying attention. I pulled out a piece of blank parchment and started to write a reply to George:

George,

That was weak.

You are a stupid, ugly oaf.

I can't believe I fancy you.

Amanda

It was a strange way to stay in contact with each other, but it was our silly way of flirting. I preferred it to actual conversation, because even though George was very easy to talk too, I would never be able to tell him certain truths about me. And if we wrote several pages to each other a week instead of the two small notes a day, he was going to pick up on something. Gryffindor's weren't _all_ that stupid. Folding up the parchment, I made a mental note to owl it during lunch.

"Are you listening Miss Bane?"

"Huh?" I looked up at McGonagall, "Oh, yeah. You're saying N.E.W.T.s are important…and stuff."

The Professor's lips thinned and she placed two fingers on her temple, as though it was throbbing and causing her great pain. Which it wasn't. She's just a drama queen.

"I see. Detention tomorrow night _as well_ as tonight." She snapped, before continuing her speech to the class.

I sighed.

* * *

After owling my letter to George, I headed for the library, hoping to spot Harry so I could return his Invisibility Cloak. I figured he'd get in less trouble with it than without it, where he would be looking for it and stumbling across giants and centaurs and the like.

As I scanned some bookcases I heard the familiar sound of barely controlled angry voices and grinned to myself, shaking my head.

"For Melin's sake!" I heard Hermione say.

I didn't even need to question who her anger was directed at.

"Another date?" She exclaimed irritably.

"I can if I want to." Ron muttered.

"_You want to_?" Hermione frowned, "Do you fancy her, do you?"

"No. You don't understand, Hermione-" Ron began, but she cut him off.

"Oh I understand all right! You're a selfish prat!"

"Why the bloody hell are you carrying on like this?" Ron demanded. He clearly didn't have a clue.

"If you can't work it out, you're not as smart as I thought you were!"

I slowly walked around the bookcase until I was looking down at them.

"Would you two shut up?" I snapped, "This is a _library_, not a place for lover's to quarrel!"

I don't know who became redder, I think it might have been Ron. He glared at me and scrambled clumsily to his feet. I found that he towered over me by more than a foot. But that wouldn't make me back down.

"I don't think what we talk about is any of your business, Slytherin!" He said, poking me in the shoulder.

"What were you doing listening to our conversation anyway?" Hermione asked me, standing up.

I looked at her and then back at Ron who narrowed his eyes suspiciously then at the floor where I had assumed Harry was sitting quietly, ignoring his friends constant bickering. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I sneered at them before turning and walking out of the library. I could only think of one other place Harry would be, that was down by the lake. He'd often go there alone and talk to himself. It was a sure sign of his insanity. But we've all been there.

Sure enough, I saw his lonely figure sitting on a rock near the water's edge. His shoulders hunched and head lowered; he looked like a perfect example of pity.

As I edged closer towards him, I saw him wipe at his face. My first thought was that it was raining, but I quickly disregarded this idea. We hadn't had a clearer sky all term.

I tip toed closer still and saw that he was in fact crying. My eyes widened in amazement. What did Harry have to cry about? Sure, The Dark Lord was always trying to kill him, and a couple of his friends had died, and he had to save the world and stuff…Okay, I get it.

I smiled sadly and pulled the Invisibility Cloak from my book bag. I whispered a Banishing Charm and sent it soaring over to him, so that it landed delicately a few feet from the rock he was sitting on.

"Oi! Potter!" I shouted, quickly hiding myself behind a large tree trunk. I heard a soft thump as he got to his feet and the exclamation as he discovered his beloved cloak.

There was a pause and then he shouted, "Thanks!"

I smiled again, checked around the tree trunk to make sure he was looking away and then ran back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. I'd been doing a lot of running lately. Perhaps there should be a sport made out of running? No, that'd be pointless. If a person is going to run, it might as well be somewhere.

I sat down next to Millicent panting and piled my plate high with fruit.

"I'm starving."

"Well I'm not surprised," She told me, "You miss breakfast and you're always late for lunch and sometimes you miss dinner. Where do you go?"

I gave her a look.

"I know, I know," She sighed, "_It's none of your business, Bulstrode_."

"That's right." I grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco demanded from across the table. He was watching me sharply with pale eyes. I could never look at him without thinking of his father. There was too much of a resemblance.

"I can be in a good mood, can't I?" I asked him.

He shrugged and turned back to Pansy to continue their conversation. They were discussing some sort of animal Draco was going to get his Mother to have executed. It's like a hobby of his, I swear

"Bartius." Millicent suddenly said, nodding her head towards the end of the hall. I glanced up and saw her owl swooping down towards us, clutching a letter firmly in his claws.

"Sure is prompt, isn't he?" I said.

"My parents want the best for me." Millicent said in a pleased voice as Bartius landed elegantly in front of me. I took the letter from him gratefully and let him drink from my goblet.

"Who are you always getting letters from?" Draco demanded, raising an eyebrow and turning away from Pansy again, who didn't look too pleased that she was continuously being ignored.

"You pry too much, does anyone ever tell you that?" I snapped at him. If he knew I was in contact with a Weasley, it'd be the end of me.

"Sometimes."

"She has a penpal from Durmstang and likes her privacy." Millicent explained to Draco. He rolled his eyes and gave in to Pansy, who was tugging on his arm, while I smiled shortly at Millicent. She pretended not to see me as she wolfed down her lunch.

Chewing on an apple in one hand and opening the letter with another, I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach that I got every time I received something from George. The letter was short but it never mattered to me:

Amanda,

That was pathetic. And nothing I ever say is weak!

George

I stifled a giggle, composed myself and put the letter inside my robes, ignoring the suspicious look that Draco was once again shooting me.

* * *

I want you to polish every single table and chair in this room, sweep the floor and rearrange all of the books on the shelves so that they read alphabetically before you are free to go…

I scowled to myself as I pulled the bottom layer of books out of the shelf and spread them before me so I could read their titles. McGonagall had gone all out for my detention that night, making me feel more like a slave than a student that was supposed to be learning a lesson.

"Right," I said under my breath, "_Battling with Big Animals_ comes before _Hugemongus Human Transformations_, and then _When Reversals Go Wrong_ goes there…and I'll put _Challenging Changes _here…"

Fifteen minutes later I had finished it, and started on the shelf second from the bottom. Gazing up at the clock, I noticed it wasn't even midnight yet and I heaved a great sigh.

"I am so bored," I said quietly, before glancing around the room and continuing in a sing-song voice as I restacked the shelf, "McGonagall and Grawp, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"Ahem."

I stopped, my eyes widening as I turned around slowly. Snape was standing in the doorway with a less than amused expression on his face. I let out a sigh of relief, as least it wasn't McGonagall that had stumbled upon my little song.

"It is times like these when I wonder how you were able to reach your seventh year at all." He said icily.

"Sorry, sir," I got to my feet, "It's just that I've been here for nearly four hours and-"

Snape silenced me with a glare, and turned around, calling over his shoulder, "Come with me."

I stayed where I was for a moment, looking at the remaining shelves I had to stack, and trying to wonder why he would have me abandon my chores.

I hurried after him, "Sir?"

Snape kept walking and thinking he hadn't heard me, I spoke again.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

He continued to stride ahead of me and remained silent.

"I'm in trouble aren't I, sir? Are you taking me to Professor McGonagall? Are you going to tell her I was singing that song about her-" My voice was becoming increasingly high-pitched.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Bane." Snape muttered.

"Where are we going?" I ran ahead until I was next to him, "I am in trouble, aren't I?"

He didn't stop but cast me a semi-sympathetic look that made me even more worried than I was already.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dungeons."

"Why?"

"You will see."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

If Snape, who usually had no trouble at all dispersing bad news to anyone, wasn't able to tell me what was going on, then something was seriously wrong. I urged myself to pick up speed, looking over at the Professor every now and then worriedly.

Finally we reached the dungeons and Snape held the common room door open for me as we entered. I was surprised straight away, for it seemed that every Slytherin student was awake and out of bed. They all stood in the common room, huddled in their respective groups. All of them looked both alert and afraid.

Snape grabbed my arm and led me through the crowd. Some of my housemates were looking at me strangely and I was starting to get annoyed. When we were heading towards the dormitories and were out of earshot of the other students I decided I'd had enough.

"What is going on that I don't know about?" I demanded, wrenching my arm away from Snape.

He went to reply but stopped as Dumbledore emerged from my dorm room. Millicent was with him and her face was all red and splotchy.

"Bulstrode," I took a step towards her, "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Her bottom lip trembled and Dumbledore put a calming hand on her shoulder. He guided her away from our dorm entrance and once again Snape grabbed my arm.

Utterly confused, I let him pull my into my dorm room. He then took a step away from me and muttered what sounded like an apology.

I frowned up at him and opened my mouth to ask what was going on when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to look at it and the rest seemed to happen in slow motion.

I stepped away from Snape and walked forwards with my arm extended in front of me until I felt it connect with something solid, soft and painfully familiar. I blinked, unsure of what I was seeing and stared.

My cat was hanging by her tail from the ceiling at the end of my bed.

"Sinead." I whispered, stroking her fur. It was smooth and flat, just like it had been since she was a kitten.

"Is she unconscious?" I asked, knowing I shouldn't have bothered.

"Dead." Came Snape's reply.

"Why?"

"We do not know," He said quietly, "But the Headmaster suspects the cause of death was the killing curse."

"Avada Kedavra." I said softly. The curse had been taught to me when I was five and I had never uttered it outside my lessons. Yet the words were still familiar and I subconsciously made the wand movements for it with my left hand. Wand up, flick to the right, and then down. Avada Kedavra.

I continued to stoke Sinead and felt something odd attached to her stomach. It was a small piece of paper.

"Can you leave me alone for a moment?" I said to Snape.

He nodded and hesitated before leaving, "It is only an animal, remember that, Miss Bane."

I sighed and plucked the parchment gently from Sinead's stomach. Only an animal? She was much more than that to me.

I held the letter before me and read it quickly:

You will be next.

Angrily I ripped it to shreds and threw it in my trunk. I slammed the lid shut and stood glaring at it for what felt like minutes, my heart thumping wildly. I was terrified and furious at the same time. Someone was threatening my life, but my cat was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Dumbledore.

"I have arranged for all of your dorm mates to sleep in the Hospital Wing for the night." He told me.

"Okay."

"Would you like to join them?"

"No, I want to stay here."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "I will have Argus Filch sent up to remove your familiar and-"

"No!" I shouted, stepping between him and Sinead as though afraid he might try and take her, "Leave her. I want you to leave her where she is."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head gravely, "I cannot leave you alone in this room with a dead-"

"Yes you bloody well can." I drew my wand from my robes and held it up in front of his face. Dumbledore looked straight passed it and I could see he wasn't afraid in the least. He sighed again and nodded before exiting the room.

I quickly closed the door after him and sealed it with a locking charm. I spun around and pressed my back against the door, scanning the darkness.

"If you're in here, come out. I'm not scared." I snarled. Nothing happened.

I hadn't really expected anything too, but part of me had thought that the attacker might still be in the room, even though it was highly unlikely. They wouldn't have stuck around. Especially not with a Wizard like Dumbledore nearby.

I made my way over to my bed and laid down it so that Sinead was in front of me. I stayed like that all-night, staring up at her, and even when my eyes because heavy with tiredness, refused to sleep.

* * *

I didn't leave my room for two and a half days. I think I might have had somewhat of a breakdown, because all I can remember doing is sitting on my bed and gazing up at my dead familiar like I was hypnotised by her.

Eventually I snapped out of it and left my room to have a shower and get something to eat. When I returned to my room, Sinead was gone and my dorm mates were all back. They greeted me with surprising kindness that was usually alien to Slytherin's and Millicent told me that when they had all come up to go to bed, they had discovered Sinead. Millicent had run to get Dumbledore immediately and he had sent Snape to retrieve me from detention. They didn't have a clue who might have attacked her, but a few other Slytherin's in other years told me that Draco Malfoy had been lurking around suspiciously all afternoon and when my cat was found he was nowhere to be seen. But nothing was for sure, so I tried not to obsess over it.

"-they said she locked herself in her room for five days with a dead animal, and when she came out, she was barking mad-"

"-apparently she thinks she's a cat now, says she's channeling her dead familiars spirit or something-"

"-when they found her she was cuddled up in a corner, trying to eat her pillow-"

"-lost it, she has. Gone absolutely mental-"

"-be dangerous, wouldn't she? I don't know why she's still here, amongst us all-"

It was lucky I was used to restraining myself, otherwise I would have thrown a few hexes and punches other people's way. Like any secret at Hogwarts, people knew what had happened and what I had done almost the day after I locked myself in my room. Stupid gossip. None of it was true. Although, I _do_ recall chewing on my pillow a little.

When I appeared for a meal in the Great Hall, it was dinner and I could feel many pairs of eyes following me as I made my way to my seat.

"How are you feeling, Amanda?" Millicent asked as I sat down across from her. She'd been very kind to me since I'd emerged from my room and I was grateful for it. Although, I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Fine."

"Well, there's lots of food. Look," She picked up a plate, "Chicken. You like chicken, don't you?"

"Just give me the plate!" I snapped, taking it off her. She sighed and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nice to see you're somewhat back to normal."

"Nice to you're still as bloody annoying as ever." I retorted, raising a chicken leg to my mouth. I was about to take a bite when someone cleared their throat behind me. I sighed.

"What?"

"I believe 'pardon' is what you meant to say, Miss Bane." Came Snape's drawling voice. I dropped my food.

"Sorry, sir!"

"Very well. I want you to come with me." He commanded, sounding very irritated.

My stomach jumped and I had a horrible sense of déjà vu as I stood and followed him. Millicent gave me a reassuring smile as I walked away but it did nothing to calm me.

"Something bad hasn't happen-" I began. Snape cut me off.

"It is nothing unfortunate. As far as some are concerned." He said, his lip curling. I had hardly seen him look so unpleasant. Even when my mother was around. And that's saying something.

We walked up behind the teachers' table and stopped in front of a large wooden oak door that I suspected led in to the Teacher's lounge. Snape waved his wand and it swung open.

"Inside." He ordered, nudging me into the room.

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I thought we were on better terms-" I began to quip before having the door slammed in my face and adding sulkily, "Well that's just rude."

"He's that kind of fellow though, isn't he? Rude and sour and oily and greasy and that."

My head snapped around, "George!"

"The one and only," He grinned at me and ran a hand through his messy, red hair, "And still as handsome as ever, right?"

"You wish," I snorted, but my cheerfulness faded quickly, "Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy drop by to see his girl?"

"I'm _not_ your girl," I said, "Not yet anyway. You haven't exactly asked me. And of course you can just drop by, but you never have before. So what's the reason?"

He looked a little nervous, yet continued to grin, "Like I said-"

"You heard about what happened to my cat?"

"Yeah," George shrugged, "News travels fast. You all right?"

"Yes."

"You sure, 'cos if that had happened to me I'd be pretty…well not scared, 'cos I don't get scared, but I'd be pretty shook up about it. And you liked that cat didn't you?" He asked gently.

I managed a nod, feeling my throat clamp up.

"So you're abnormally, well, normal."

"I locked myself in my dorm room for nearly three days. I thought you might have been informed of that. Everyone around school is saying I'm crazy." I informed him, feeling awkward.

"Well you kind of are crazy." George said lightly.

I didn't smile, "I was patting her a week ago, Sinead I mean. It's kind of strange to think I'll never see her again."

"She was just a cat." He said carefully.

I shook my head; "My cat was my friend, George. One minute I was worrying about her eating the school owls and the next I was seeing her hanging dead from my dorm room roof with a note saying I was next and-"

I stopped immediately and turned slightly pale. I think my shock at revealing what I had to George mirrored the look on his face.

"You're kidding? A note?" He gaped, "Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"I didn't mean to say that." I said quickly.

"Well you did. _Did you tell Dumbledore_?" He repeated, more slowly. I avoided his gaze and walked over to the fireplace, extending my hands to the warm flames.

"There's no need to. And don't you dare tell him!" I warned, keeping my back to him. George didn't say anything and a few moments later I felt him by my side, his hand grabbing mine in what he seemed to think was a comforting way. Which it was.

"Try not to be stupid. Tell Dumbledore. As least that way you'll be safe."

"Fine."

I had no intention of doing what he told me too. Dumbledore had proven to be of no use to me at all. Perhaps he had kept my mother from continuing with visiting me, but as far as my safety was concerned I hadn't exactly seen him put into practice what he had promised me. Ensure my future my ass. And I had continued protecting Harry like I had been asked too. Well, except for the last week or so. But that was because I had gone semi-crazy.

"Hey George," I said quietly, suddenly keen to know his opinion on something, "Have you ever put your life in danger for someone?"

He didn't seem to be thrown off by my question and a small grin appeared on his face, "Nah. I've crossed the line plenty of times, but I haven't exactly jumped in front of someone to save them."

"Me either," I frowned, "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Well, die for someone. To protect them or whatever." I looked up at him, watching his reaction carefully.

George considered my question for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. I reckon I would, to save Ron or Ginny. Or someone that was important to me."

"I wouldn't. Not even for someone I loved. I'd rather save myself any day." I felt guilty telling him this, and I didn't like it at all.

"You're a Slytherin, you're not supposed to be brave." George said as if it was obvious.

"But even still," I continued, "It just doesn't seem like it'd be worth it."

"Ah well," He gave my hand a squeeze, "Some things are actually worth dying for."

"I don't think so."

"I have faith," He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat, "We'll make a Gryffindor of you yet."

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly, changing the topic to something that was much lighter. It was nice seeing George. It took my mind off things for a little while and when he left I felt like my regular self.

But as I walked back into the Great Hall, just before dinner ended, I caught sight of Harry and my mirth disappeared. My cat was dead. Someone was after me. Harry Potter needed my protection. I was failing Transfiguration. My future was full of death and murder.

Life didn't seem so great, after all.

!!!

A/N: Whoa! Long chapter and I don't have much time to post! I'm really sorry! I've been so busy with exams and assignments! I'm trying very hard to write whenever I can!

So updates might be a bit lacking, but I'll always try to get them up as soon as possible!

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming, and any questions you might want to ask…go ahead!

See you all soon!

AngelEyes


	12. Torn and Forlorn

Haha! It took me a hundred years to update and no one is probably reading this anymore. But like that will stop me. I'm posting this chapter, and there'll be another one to come after that and another one after that...

**Disclaimer: **I could lie and say I own Harry Potter, but I happen to by a very honest person...JKR stole all her ideas off me you know...

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Twelve: Torn and Forlorn**

I fidgeted in my place nervously, trying to think of something to say to George. We had met shortly before the Quidditch Match and made our way over to the spot where we'd first kissed, nestling next to each other in the soft grass. It had been nice at first, being so close that our shoulders touched, but as the silence continued on for nearly ten minutes, I started to feel awkward.

"Game's starting." I told him, hearing the cheers that carried over to us from the pitch. The players would be walking onto the field, but we wouldn't be able to see them until they were in the air.

"Yeah." George said shortly.

"It should be a good game." I commented.

"'Spose."

I sighed then, frowning slightly as I turned away from him. I wasn't used to trying with people, and I wasn't about to go out of my way to make George Wealsey happy just because he was in a bad mood.

After a few more minutes of unbearable silence, I glanced up at him. He was watching the game with such intensity that I felt if I'd danced in front of him naked he wouldn't have noticed. Pausing, I reached out a hand slowly towards him and touched him gently on the arm. George jumped at the contact and turned his head to look at me, eyebrows raised.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Should I be?" he wondered mildly.

"I...well, I don't know. I didn't do anything to you," my head snapped up, "Wait! You _are_ mad at me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"George," I groaned, "I'm not in the mood for your childish games. What did I do?"

He seemed annoyed and returned his attention back to the game, shrugging his shoulders. I pursed my lips, and folded my arms across my chest angrily.

"Don't be a prat!" I snapped.

"I'm not."

"You are so!"

He clenched his jaw and for the first time I saw that he was quite capable of looking like the type of person you shouldn't provoke. He turned back to me with narrowed eyes, no sign of humor in his expression, and said, "Why didn't you tell me your dad was a Deatheater?"

Shocked, my eyes widened and words popped out of my mouth before I gave any thought to deny his statement, "He's dead, George. What is there to say?"

"I dunno, maybe _that he's a Deatheater_!"

"_Was_ a Deatheater. He's dead remember, and therefore, not one anymore. Unless he's a Deatheater ghost, roaming around somewhere..." I made an attempt at humor to no success.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George continued.

"I didn't know I had to!" I said defensively, confused at how angry he was getting. I didn't see why it would matter to him so much. It wasn't like my mother was going to make him follow in my father's footsteps!

"We're friends, we tell each other stuff like that!" he shot at me, an unnecessary accusatory tone in his voice.

"Some people like to keep things like that to themselves," I shot back heatedly, "And what do you mean _we're friends_? I thought we were-"

I stopped myself then, flushing from both anger and embarrassment as I looked hastily away from him. I couldn't have even finished that sentence if I'd wanted to, for I didn't know _what _we were. I'd kissed him, he'd comforted me, we owled each other often, and I'd told him things I would normally have kept to myself. But not much else had happened.

"We were what?" George prompted, seeming to forget he had been shouting at me.

"I don't know." I mumbled honestly, cursing myself for being unable to control my emotions. It wasn't like me, and definitely wasn't Slytherin.

"I just think you should have told me," George said, his voice growing steely again, "It's kind of a big thing, you know? And it seemed a bit too, I dunno, sneaky of you-"

"I do trust you," I told him, "I do. But you can't go getting mad at me for keeping secrets. Especially ones about my father. They're things that I...that I don't...I won't talk about."

"That's my point, you've _got_ secrets." he frowned.

"I bet you do too!" I snapped.

"Not ones like my dad being a loyal servant to You-Know-Who!" he snapped back.

"Just because my father was, doesn't mean I am!" I said fiercely, feeling my face start to burn. I clenched my fists together and scrambled to my feet, glaring down at him as viciously as I could. He glared just as angrily back.

We were both getting fired up. The mature and sensible thing to do would have been to walk away and cool off for a little while to get our wits together so we didn't say things we would regret. However, George Weasley wasn't exactly the mature and sensible type.

"How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I can believe things you say." he considered darkly, getting to his feet.

"_Oh_."

I blinked and all of the emotions that had been on display buried inside of me as I put on my familiar and reliable Slytherin facade. I unclenched my fists and looked up at George coolly, my eyes boring into him.

"Best be along now, Weasley," I sneered, "Before this little lover's quarrel turns violent."

"Nice to see the real you back." George said sourly, his words dripping with sarcasm.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Not going to cry are you? Merlin forbid I have an emotional _Muggle-lover_ on my hands."

I spat out 'Muggle-lover' like it was a swear word.

"And the truth comes out." he stated bluntly.

"Don't say it like you think you're better than me. I can't help it if you don't feel the same as me." I said coldly.

"Sure, like how not wanting to kill off all the Muggles is disgusting, right?" he grounded out, shoving past me.

I didn't say anything as he walked away. My eyes stung a little bit and I tried to control my emotion before I did something irrational like call after George and apologize.

He disappeared behind one of the houses changing rooms and I heard slow, rhythmic clapping off to my side.

"You chose not to heed my warning, I see."

I didn't dare look up as I saw my mother come into view out of the corner of my eye. She was dressed in her finest robes and for a moment I tried to remember a time when she hadn't been done up so. I couldn't.

I dared myself to glance up at her, "I didn't know you were coming today."

Her eyes flickered over to the spot where George had disappeared, "Clearly."

"It's not as bad as you might think." I said quickly, my heart beating.

"Yes it is, you are attached." she drawled, slowly pulling a silk glove off one of her hands.

I returned my gaze to the ground and didn't move as she approached me.

"I had half a mind to dispose of _him_," she told me, her voice sending shivers up my spine, "If I see him around you again, I probably won't be able to restrain the urge."

I nodded; mentally telling myself that it was likely George wouldn't come near me again. Not after today, things had been said that were unforgivable.

"What would you do if I did decide to take action against _him_," my mother wondered, looking eerily thoughtful, "Would you hope that I would get caught for it? Perhaps so you could run to Dumbledore."

Sometimes she's very freaky, the way she reads my mind. I shook my head.

"I would never betray you, Mother."

Only because she'd kill me if I did betray her and she found out about it. My mother smiled maniacally.

"I believe I brought up a liar," she hissed, "Come here."

I whimpered slightly, pressing myself up against the wall behind me as though I wanted to melt into it. My mother's nostrils flared and she bared her teeth at me threateningly.

"_Come here_."

I knew better than to make her repeat herself a third time. Slowly and cautiously I stepped towards her, hanging my head and hoping she'd take pity on me. I was her daughter, after all.

My mother reached out her ungloved hand and grabbed my jaw, snapping my head up to look at her. I could feel her nails digging into my chin painfully. I may have been her daughter, but she was a cold, heartless woman and there was no reaching her.

"You are not to see _him_ again," she said sharply, digging her nails in deeper, "You are not to associate with Gryffindor's, or Weasley's or Muggle-lovers or Mudbloods! _Is that clear_?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"If I catch you again," she pulled me towards her, and I could feel her warm breath on my face, "I will be forced to do something I do not want to. And that is pulling you out of school and taking care of you myself. Do you want that?"

"No," I whispered.

"I said, _do you want that_?" she snapped, jerking my head back and retracting her fingernails. My hands went up to feel my face, which was numb, and I shook my head.

"Good," my mother brushed down the front of her robes and smoothed her hair with her hand before placing the glove back on it. She turned sharply and began to walk away. My breathing became easier the further away she was from me but as she suddenly spun around I held it immediately.

"Do not betray me, child," she warned, "I may be your mother, but that does not mean I feel any responsibility towards you. Betray me, and you shall receive no mercy."

"Yes mother, thank you for coming." I muttered, unable to keep all of the sarcasm out of my voice. Her eyes flashed and then she was gone, back to castle where she would Floo herself home and likely inform the Dark Lord that she had put me in my place_. Amanda Bane was no longer a worry._

I stood very still for a moment, listening to the magnified sound of my heart beating furiously in my chest as I stared stonily ahead. I had never felt so numb before, or so scared than at that moment. A picture of my body laying sprawled on the ground floated into my mind; my eyes wide and lacking any sign of life as hooded figures laughed around me. I couldn't shake it away.

"Er..."

I turned my head stiffly to find George standing awkwardly on the corner of the building in front of me. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his robes and an unusual expression on his face. I didn't say anything, and just looked away.

"I came back to apologize," he said truthfully, one hand went up to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to overhear...it's just...well you both talk loud...and..."

"What, George?" I snapped.

"Just, sorry," he shrugged and narrowed his eyes, "she's a nasty piece of work."

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" I said automatically. He shook his head and made his way over to me.

"Merlin, Amanda, what did she do to your face!" George exclaimed upon reaching me.

"Nothing, I-"

He grabbed my face with his hands and ran his thumbs over what I guessed were my mother's fingernail marks. I winced slightly and flushed.

He clenched a fist, "Nasty, evil, _ugly_ old bat."

I attempted a smile, but it disappeared instantly as George wrapped his arms around me. I tried to hold back my tears but found they were no longer under my control and poured out of me without any effort.

"Want me to send her an envelope full of Bobotuber Pus?" George asked, holding me tightly, "Because I'd be very happy too."

My laughed was muffled against his chest and he pulled us apart, lowering his lips to mine. I sighed happily against him, wondering how it was that he could make me feel so ecstatic after I had been picturing my own death minutes before.

We parted panting slightly and I realized that I couldn't risk George's - or even my own - life for a few seconds of adolescent passion.

"You should go," I told him, "She's gone but she might come back."

"Ah, we can take her."

I gave him a severe look which he easily ignored and rolled his eyes.

"Now," he kissed me briefly, "no more," he kissed me again "secrets" he joined our lips for a final time "okay?"

I leant against him and gave him a strained smile. He was grinning impishly, but I could tell he was serious. Without considering my answer I nodded.

"Yes, Mister Weasley."

"So you have none then?" the smile was gone and had been replaced with sudden intensity. Our row from earlier on echoed in my mind and I briefly considered telling him about what I did for Harry before I pushed the idea away. Even if I wanted to tell George, I couldn't. I had signed my name to the parchment in Dumbledore's office, I couldn't say a thing.

"None whatsoever. Now go," I glanced around urgently, "I really don't want her to come back and catch us."

"We could sneak off somewhere," George suggested, "I saw some very nice looking bushes a little way back..."

I kissed him and gently shoved him away, "Keep dreaming, Weasley."

"Oh, believe me, _I will_." he winked at me.

"I love how you make me smile." I said with a grin, nearly vomiting afterwards at how disgustingly love struck it sounded.

"I wish I could do other things," he teased, touching the marks on my face lightly, "besides the obvious. Like give you mother a good kick up the-"

"Don't, George." I laughed.

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "So the next Quidditch Match is in...?"

"Only three weeks."

"Right, so I'll see you then. And the next Hogsmeade visit is...?"

"In about a month." I told him.

"Right, so I'll see you then too."

"And maybe while we're planning these dates you can ask me out." I muttered, restraining the urge to tell him to his face.

"What's that?" he wondered curiously.

"I said...Fred!"

"Fred?" George said slowly, "No you didn't! You said more than just one word-"

I pointed over his shoulder, "No, Fred. He's right there."

George spun around and grinned at his twin. Fred returned it slightly, crossing his arms over his chest haughtily and tapping his foot impatiently.

"We're going. The game is over."

"Uno momento, bro." George told him, indicating towards me with raised eyebrows. Fred snorted.

"Yeah, enough with the niceties. Come on. We need to open the shop."

"Now Fred," George put his hands on his hips, "say it with love otherwise I won't-"

"Bro!" Fred exclaimed.

"Okay, fine," George turned to me, "Owl me, all right?"

"You know I will." I told him sincerely. Fred made a sort of immature gagging sound and I glared at him. George pecked me on the cheek, gave my hand a squeeze and jogged off, this time leaving me without any urge to cry. I bit my lip for a moment, wondering if not telling him about how I protected The-Boy-Who-Was-Giving-Me-An-Ulcer would come back and bite me on the ass.

After short reflection, I figured it probably would.

**A/N:** Yes, so, I was actually pretty proud of this chapter. Meaning that I liked it. And I hope you guys did too.

I am really sorry it took so long to update. I have been super, ultra, mega busy. It's my last year of school and I'm in the midst of all those 'exams that count and affect the rest of my future'. Blah blah. Whatever.

I'll try and update more quickly! Promise! Oh, yes, and thanks to those that pointed out the house taking points mistake...!author blushes!...I fixed it straight away!

Special thanks to the wonderful people that reviewed!

**Faerie of Egypt:** The next update is today! Lol. I'm glad you like the storyline; I'm trying to keep it original!

**a big fan:** You have NO idea how flattered I felt after reading your review. It's great you like the story so much!

**aideen1:** Here's more George for you! And a little Fred. Not much of a cat person, huh? That's fine. It's more along the lines of the cat being just a hint of what's coming...and that Amanda could next! That sounds like something ominous JK Rowling would say. Oh, no, I don't compare myself to her at all! This is off track. She'll find another way to follow Harry around and McGonagall isn't so cruel as to make her repeat detention! Keep reviewing!

**eyes of smoke:** That's cool! I like it when you like it! I like it when you review. Please continue to do so! :)

**liferscove2118:** I love the Weasley's too. I think you have to be completely mad not too. Especially the twins, who are hilarious. I'm glad you like this! And I agree about the third movie. It's abominable the way they portrayed the Weasley boys. Giving Fred and George barely any lines and making Ron out to be a cowardly joke. Just. Makes. Me. So. Mad. Keep reviewing! :)

**Ari :** Lol, here you go. Sorry it took so long. Yes, poor kitty. I love my cat to death and would be so devastated if anything happened to her...

And is the evil doer Draco? I think the answer is...yes, most likely. For he is evil. Very evil indeed.

**Dark Angels:** One of your favorite stories? Guess who's blushing! Me! Lol, thanks. Hope you liked this chapter!

**TigerLily713:** Here's more. And there'll be more to come. There's always more to come with me. I can't get enough of Harry Potter and writing!

**The Mad Gremlin:** Ah, my wonderful beta reader. I'm trying to take your grammar tips and beta myself! I bet I'm not doing a very good job, huh? Lol, yeah, that mistake was stupid and embarrassing. Oh well. It's fixed now. Glad you like it though!

**swimchick101:** I know I take a while, but here's the new chapter! Thanks for pointing out the mistake, if you see anymore please tell me so I can fix them! Cheers! Oh yes, and keep reviewing! :)


	13. Hubble Bubble, Toil and Trouble

Okay! Here is chapter thirteen! Finally, I know. But I'm on holidays now so I intend to get quite a bit written!

**Disclaimer:** I think you and I both know I don't own anything. Except for Amanda's character, which I happily profess full ownership of.

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hubble Bubble, Toil and Trouble**

"So, he hasn't asked you yet?" Millicent wondered absently, picking up a card from the pile. It was just after dinner and the rest of the girls in our dorm were currently occupied otherwise, which thankfully left our dorm free for discussion of the forbidden.

I sighed, "No."

"Why not, though? Is he embarrassed he likes you?" she wondered, her eyes flashing. It was a sign that she was enjoying tormenting me.

"No," I snapped, "George Weasley doesn't get embarrassed. And there's nothing wrong with liking me."

"There's nothing wrong with a poor Muggle-loving Gryffindor having feelings for a rich Pureblood Slytherin? Sure, if you say so." she snorted.

"Listen," I threw down my hand of cards and glared at her, "I have enough doubts in my mind about it all without you adding to it! What_ if_ George really doesn't like me? What _will_ happen when people find out we're together? _Will_ we ever actually be together? _Will_ he get hurt because he's with me? See, Bulstrode! I don't need you niggling away at me too!"

"Sorry," Millicent rolled her eyes, "There's no need to snap at me just because I hit a sore spot. _I_ didn't know you loved the guy."

"I don't love George Wealsey," I sniffed, my voice cold, "I appreciate and possibly care about him a great deal. Don't try and overanalyze it. You'll hurt your brain."

"Sure," Millicent drawled, "You do know that denial is really not healthy-"

"Miss! _Miss_! MISS!"

There came a frantic pounding from outside our dorm room door. Millicent and I exchanged looks as it burst open with a bang, sending various splinters of wood everywhere. My house elf Boo stood in the door frame wide eyed and worried looking. I could hear her panting from where I was.

"Miss!" she squeaked running up to me and gripping my arm, "Miss! I is know who is wanting to hurt you! _I is know_!"

"What is she going on-" Millicent began but I shot her a look that urged her to be quiet.

"What Boo?" I said gently, "What did you hear?"

"The Missus, she is angry! She is saying stuff to a fire and Boo hear...Boo hear who is out to hurt Miss!" she looked so frightened.

"Boo, who is it?" I demanded.

But my house elf shook her head, her bottom lip trembling as she closed her eyes.

"Boo, who-" I started again, reaching out and gripping her shoulders tightly. Boo gave a shriek of surprise and pushed me away so forcefully that I fell off the other side of the bed I had been playing cards on, hitting my head against the wall behind me and landing in a small heap on the floor.

"Oh, Miss! Boo is sorry!"

I looked over the top of the bed and groaned as my hand went up to rub the back of my head. Boo's eyes watered and she covered them sobbing hysterically before running out of the room. I went to get up but found that I was feeling slightly disorientated.

"Bulstrode!" I moaned.

"Yeah," Millicent jumped up, "I'll get her! Don't worry!"

She sprinted out of the room too and I moaned again as I shakily got to my feet, holding the nearest bed post for support. I heard Millicent shout out at Boo in the hallway before it was followed by her scream, and another, high-pitched one shortly after that. My stomach churned.

"Bulstrode?" I called out, "Boo?"

I stumbled out of the dorm room, one hand continuously holding the back of my head, and ventured into the hallway. My eyes widened in shock.

"Bulstrode, get up!" I exclaimed, racing towards her and falling to my knees. She was face down on the ground, unmoving. I reached for her hand, letting out a shriek as I felt it. It was ice cold.

"Bulstrode," I whispered, grunting as I turned her over, "Get up, you idiot."

Her blank, pale face gazed up at me and I frantically searched for a pulse. I sighed in relief as I found one, even though it was very faint, and immediately crawled around her to a smaller body a few feet away.

"Boo, come on, wake up." I told my house elf, feeling better that I knew Millicent wasn't dead. Boo looked ashen. Her mouth was open in horror and her wide, usually bright eyes, looked dead. I gave her a small shove before searching for a pulse as I had done for Millicent.

When I couldn't find one my actions became more abrupt and hurried. Minutes passed as I turned Boo over and over, gripping her wrists and squeezing them, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I tried to find any sign of a heartbeat.

I heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase and froze. If a Slytherin student was to walk in on me hovering over two bodies it would look very suspicious to them. Stories would be told and rumors would be spread. I waited with baited breath as the footsteps got louder before a head of grey appeared, followed by Dumbledore's face and the rest of his body.

"Headmaster!" I cried, nearly bursting into tears, "Something happened!"

"I can see that." he said softly, bending down to observe Millicent. He picked up one of her limp hands and held it for a second before letting it go. It fell back down with a sickening thud. I tried not to throw up.

"You will have to move aside, Miss Bane." Dumbledore said gently, indicating to Boo. I shuffled back obediently, watching hopefully as he repeated with Boo what he had done to Millicent. He seemed to hold on to Boo's wrist for a while before he let it go with a sigh.

"How...how did you know something had happened?" I murmured, knowing I didn't want to hear what his verdict of the two victims would be.

"I always know what is happening in my castle," he replied, shaking his head, "Sometimes however, I know a little bit too late."

"Too late?" I said quietly.

"Your friend, Miss Bulstrode has been stunned," Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing angrily, "I believe it may take her a while for her to recover. There was very powerful wizard or witch was behind it."

"And...and Boo?" I inquired, unable to help myself.

"Dead," he answered, gripping my shoulder, "I am very sorry, my dear."

"Dead?" I backed further away from Boo and glared up at Dumbledore furiously, "Aren't you supposed to be stopping this?"

He simply nodded and it infuriated me more.

"The deal was that if I protected stupid Potter then you would make sure nothing happened to me," I clambered to my feet, "My familiar is dead! My house elf is dead! My friend is stunned! And that means I'm going to be next, doesn't it? You didn't stop anything! You aren't even trying, are you?"

"Miss Bane, I assure you, I am trying my best." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Your best doesn't seem to be up to standards anymore does it, Headmaster?" I drawled, my face turning red, "You can't control everything and people are getting hurt! YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!"

"BANE! That i_s_ enough!" an angry voice snapped.

I stopped, breathing heavily as Snape approached us from the staircase. His dark eyes glittered at me maliciously and I started crying.

"Severus," Dumbledore shook his head at Snape, "There is no need to shout. Miss Bane is having a trying year."

"That does not mean she is allowed to show disrespect towards you, Headmaster." Snape told him loyally.

Sometimes I wonder why Snape doesn't just get down on his knee and propose.

"Pr-Professor Snape, my house elf is dead, Bulstrode is-" I began.

"Stunned," Snape finished, he nodded at Millicent, his expression softening, "By who?"

"As usual, we do not know, and likely won't until the end," Dumbledore removed his wand and flicked it towards Millicent, summoning a stretcher from the air underneath her. He then pointed his wand at Boo's body, pausing as he glanced up at me, "You do not mind the removal of the house elf's body, do you?"

I shook my head numbly, wiping at a few stray tears as I watched a summoned sheet wrap itself around the only being that had shown me any love growing up. Dumbledore and Snape levitated the two bodies down the staircase and I followed them, unsure of what else to do.

When we entered the common room the whispers and small talk died down immediately as all of the students stared. Some of them seemed to know what had happened and no doubt Snape had informed them before he made his way up to Dumbledore.

"If you feel the need to talk, come and see me." Snape told me, making me stop. He obviously thought that further involvement on my part was not necessary. I glared slightly but nodded, watching woefully as the two Professors exited the common room. When the door slammed after them, all faces turned around to stare at me.

"You got a problem?" I demanded, waving my wand at them threateningly. They all returned to what they were originally doing and light banter soon followed.

"When will you learn, Bane." a voice whispered in my ear. It was Malfoy.

"Is there something someone is trying to teach me?" I wondered icily.

"Of course," Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "or so it seems. If you had any brains, you'd do what they want."

I clenched my fist, "So you've been the one behind it all."

"Me?" he smirked, "Oh, Bane, I'm much to busy to worry about the likes of you. I'm busy otherwise. People to see, things to kill. You know how it is."

He sneered at me before striding away and it was then that I knew Malfoy_ was_ doing something, but whether or not it had anything to do with me I wasn't sure of.

* * *

Something had happened to the trio, or rather to Hermione and Ron. They didn't seem to want to talk to each other. I first noticed it in the library when Ron shuffled around, turning his back to Hermione. Hurt crossed Hermione's features and she lowered her head back to the book she was reading, trying to appear annoyed. Harry looked from Hermione, to Ron, and back to Hermione again. He wanted to say something, I could tell, but seemed to consider that it was better off if he actually didn't. I smiled at him over the top of the book I was pretending to read, silently congratulating him on his new found intellect. Anyone with half a brain would know not to get in between whatever the hell _was_ going on between Ron and Hermione.

They actually reminded me a little of George and myself, with the bickering and such. That and it was obvious Ron liked Hermione but just hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. Like another certain dimwitted Weasley who shall go unnamed.

"Did you find out anything last night?" Harry suddenly said to Hermione. She glanced over at him and sighed.

"I _looked_ Harry," she said, sounding disappointed, "But there are just no records. No Pureblood has ever been attacked in the history of Hogwarts."

"It was just a filthy Slytherin," Ron commented lightly, "It's not like it matters what happened to her."

I gripped the edges of the book I was holding.

"It's still a person, Ron," Hermione snapped, "Unlike you, people actually care about others."

"Oh, shut up." Ron glowered.

"How about you both shut up?" Harry suggested with a frown, "Hermione, did you find anything at all?"

"Well, no, but," Hermione was thoughtful, "I was thinking about how that girls cat was killed. She was in Slytherin and Millicent Bulstrode was in Slytherin, and the house elf that was killed was hers."

I lowered myself in my seat, attempting to hide my head behind my book.

"So _she's_ the one who's attacking everyone!" Ron said triumphantly, thrusting a fist in the air.

"No, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I doubt it."

Ron paused for a moment, "Well, I suppose it's better if she isn't. George keeps going on and on about her. I swear he fancies her almost as much as he fancies himself."

Harry snorted and Hermione looked disapproving.

"Honestly Ron," she sniffed, "I think it's quite nice he's so open that he likes her. I think it's very brave of him."

"Yeah, you would." Ron muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, what is what you always say supposed to mean?" Ron demanded back.

"Bane," Harry said loudly, interrupting them, "That girls name is Bane, isn't it? Or Bone?"

"It's Bane," Hermione nodded, "Amanda Bane. She's a Slytherin seventh year."

"Did we meet her before?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, she...er...at the beginning of the year she pulled your hair." Hermione answered, trying not to smile. Harry glared at her and his hand went up to rub a previously bald spot. Ron snickered.

"I remember that. She-"

"-is in the library." Hermione finished. I lowered my head even more so.

The trio all swerved around to look at me and Harry got to his feet. Hermione reached out and gave his arm a slight tug, "Harry, wait, you can't just go up to her!"

"Why not? If she's involved at all," Harry lowered her voice, "I need to know so I can stop it."

"She's not going to tell you if she's behind it all, Harry," Hermione said slowly, glancing over at me, "It's best just to wait for something more to happen."

"There's two months left of school, heaps more could happen!" Ron pointed out.

"Exactly, more Slytherin's could be attacked." Harry said urgently.

Ron considered this, "On second thought, let's wait."

"But-"

"Harry, just be patient, don't rush into it." Hermione commanded gently. Harry slumped back into his seat sulkily.

"Fine," he moped, "but I'm going to catch her. I know she's involved somehow."

I rolled my eyes behind my book. The trio knew who I was, which slightly complicated what I was doing, but didn't stop it. It would be for the best if Harry nosed out however, because with the danger already in his life it wouldn't help if my troubles got added to it.

* * *

I slowly made my way up to the Hospital Wing, clutching the small box of Honeydukes chocolates tightly in my hand. I was on my way to visit Millicent. I had taken to doing it every night for about an hour, mainly because I hated feeling guilty and it gave me peace of mind. If she hadn't been chasing my house elf she wouldn't have been attacked. She was stunned because of me, pure and simple.

"Miss Bane! On the way to visit Miss Bulstrode are we?" Madam Pompfrey asked, startling me in the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing. I nearly screamed but quickly turned it into a cough.

"I didn't scare you did I dear?" the matron asked, looking amused.

I scowled, "No, I've just been a little high strung lately."

And why wouldn't I be? A maniac is out to get me.

"Ah, yes," Madam Pompfrey nodded knowingly, even though she didn't really know, "Well, just go on up. I'm ducking down to see Professor Snape to replenish my medicine supplies, and then I'm off to see Professor Sprout about the mandrakes. I'll be gone for a little while."

The woman likes to blabber on, but she's always been kind to me despite the fact I'm in Slytherin so I don't mind her too much. I watched her for a moment until she rounded the corner before returning to making my way to Millicent.

I paused outside the doors, frowning as I heard a scuttling coming from inside the Hospital Wing. Pressing my ear up against the door revealed no further noise, but I'd definitely heard something.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted, brandishing my wand and storming inside.

Aside from the lights overhead flickering slightly, there was no one in sight. I slowly lowered my wand and edged towards the bed Millicent was lying in.

"Sorry," I told her, feeling like a paranoid idiot, "I thought I heard something."

She didn't say anything, because she was stunned, but it didn't matter to me.

"You're looking better," I said, noticing the fresh color in her face, "Not that you ever really looked that good. No offence."

I grabbed a chair and sat down, holding up the box of chocolates.

"I brought you some sweets," I eyed the box, and glanced at her, "But you're stunned so you can't eat them, can you? Well, waste not, want not."

I opened the box and put a few in my mouth, relishing in the delicious taste that I so rarely got to experience. Chocolate and the like was not part of the diet I was on. I ate a couple more before I put the box beside the bed and observed Millicent again.

"I'm really sorry," I said quietly, "I wasn't taking it seriously enough, what was happening I mean. It's just that with everything, my mother, the Dark Lord and Potter, I didn't pay as much attention to who was after me as I should have. Fancy that hey? Usually any threat to me would be the first thing I'd watch out for and take care of. Now it's too dangerous for me and everyone around me."

I paused, reached out and gripped her lifeless hand.

"I truly am sorry Bulstrode. Really."

**A/N:** Well, I'm about to go out so I really don't have time to write much.

But I am going to say **thank you** to those who reviewed! Because it is always terrific to read them! I'm surprised at how many people like this story!


	14. Stupid Blaise and the Ministry Mystery

Sorry it took a little longer to update. This was originally two small chapters but I thought I'd combine them to give you guys' one BIG chapter! Genius, I know. Lol, enjoy! Oh, and please excuse the grammatical mistakes. My spell check is playing up.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it...

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Fourteen: Stupid Blaise and the Ministry Mystery**

At breakfast about a week after Millicent was attacked, Dumbledore did his speech thing. He got up in front of the whole school and warned us that we were all in danger and that we should take precautions as to avoid said danger. He explained a curfew was going to be issued and that prefects and teachers would be constantly patrolling the hallways at night.

It felt like the time Sirius Black was on the loose, except_ this_ time we didn't know who the attacker was so it was a bit more nerve-racking.

"On another note," Dumbledore continued just as everyone was about to go back to breakfast, "I am pleased to welcome several committee members from the Ministry of Magic. You will see them around the castle during the next few weeks. I urge you to show your utmost respect for them, as they are our guests. Enjoy the rest of your meal!"

He smiled at us and sat back down, entwining his fingers and looking falsely pleasant. I glanced over at the end of the teachers table and noticed a few officials from the Ministry. Some I knew, like Matthew Macnair's father who was an executioner, and I couldn't fathom why in Merlin's name they would be needed at Hogwarts.

"Why are _they_ at our school?" Pansy said curiously, expressing my question aloud.

"They're probably here to patrol around too, watch out for the person who's attacking people and such." Theodore Nott suggested.

"Its _person_, only one student got attacked," Blaise Zabini said softly, looking directly at me, "and if they were trying to fix the danger to the students, they should just take Bane out of the school, not get the Ministry to help."

And to think I used to_ like_ Blaise.

"Shove it, Zabini! You disgusting piece of dragon dung," I hissed, "I didn't do anything so don't go pointing fingers!"

He raised his hands in the air, smirking, "Nothing I say is going to put ideas in people's heads. They've already made up their minds about you."

I gazed around the table and saw a dozen faces glaring back at me suspiciously. A few were looking down at their plates determined to avoid me, and I could see a majority of Slytherin thought I had brought trouble to Hogwarts. This was partially true, but damned if I was going to let them know that they were right.

"You can all stuff yourselves! I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, thumping my fist on the table. Theodore dropped his goblet in surprise, spilling juice into his lap, and Pansy looked at me sympathetically.

"We know that, Amanda," she said gently, "it's just we always need to blame someone, and it seems to be your turn this time."

There was a slight pause in which I gaped at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry," I blinked, "but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Pansy shrugged.

"So," Theodore said slowly, mopping up the juice in his lap with a napkin, "why are there officials here then?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak.

"You say something about me once more Zabini and I'll hex your own fist to punch you for a week." I warned. He quickly closed it again, which I was thankful for. I didn't know a curse that did such a thing. But that was life at the Slytherin table. It was hostile and full of threats that were never carried out but simply stated in order to establish who was in control.

Thinking this, I suddenly noticed that Malfoy hadn't spoken yet. He was usually the first to offer his 'valued' opinion on anything but was currently sitting across from me smirking down at his bacon and eggs.

"Malfoy?" I prompted inquiringly.

His head snapped up and I saw his pleased-about-something-evil-I-have-done look planted on his face. I perked up an eyebrow.

"Is there something you know?" I wondered. His smirk grew more evident and he nodded.

"Ooh, Draco, what is it?" Pansy simpered eagerly, "Tell us."

"I'd rather it be a surprise," he said importantly, "but when it happens, I promise it'll be good. We'll finally get rid of him."

I straightened in my seat, leaning forward, "Who? Potter?"

"No, _not_ Potter, although he hopefully won't be around much longer either." Draco said maliciously.

"Here here." came the familiar echo.

"Tell us what you know, Draco, _please_." Pansy whined.

"Yeah, what is it?" Theodore urged.

"Come on." Blaise added.

Draco smirked again, enjoying all the attention he was getting just like he usually did. I could see his head swelling even from where I was and wondered how he'd be able to get out of the Great Hall if his head didn't fit through the doors.

"Just wait," he lowered his voice, "it won't be long before you find out."

I sighed and glanced up at the Ministry officials again. They were in deep discussion with each other so whatever it was that had brought them to Hogwarts must be serious. I prayed it wasn't to do with me, and had a strange feeling that for once I wasn't involved.

However, I was still unsettled. Something bad _was_ going to happen.

"Bane, your potion is bubbling over." Blaise informed me pleasantly.

"What?" my eyes snapped open, "Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

I jumped out of my seat and yanked my cauldron off the burner without thinking. I gritted my teeth as I held onto the handles, feeling the hot metal burn itself on my skin. Unable to hold on any longer, I threw the cauldron away from me, wincing as it hit the ground with a reverberating bang spilling its contents everywhere.

"BANE! What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded fiercely, hurrying over.

"She was falling asleep, sir, and her cauldron started to boil over," Blaise explained snidely, "she pulled it off the burner without putting on gloves and dropped it."

"It burnt my hands." I said in a small voice, holding them out for Snape to see. He shook his head at me and lowered his face so we were eye to eye.

"You're falling apart, Bane!" he hissed at me through his teeth, "It is most embarrassing for your house and for me. I suggest you pull yourself together."

"I'm just tired-"

"That has been your excuse for the past few months. Your grades are slipping in all your classes and I have to say your behavior and attitude is becoming most intolerable." he snapped.

I looked at my feet, feeling my face flush from embarrassment.

"A think a few detentions might straighten her out, sir." Blaise decided to add with a smirk. Snape's glittering eyes flickered over to him.

"If I want your idiotic opinion, Zabini, I will ask for it."

"Sorry, Professor Snape." Blaise said shamefully and returned to his own potion.

Snape continued to stand in front of me. It was nerve-racking and I didn't dare try and break the silence with a smart assed comment like I would with McGonagall.

"May I go to sick bay and get my hands fixed?" I asked quietly.

Snape paused, "No, you will let those burns heal naturally. Perhaps then you will learn to be more attentive to what you are doing in the future."

He walked back to attend to the rest of the class and I couldn't help feeling hurt, more than just from the throbbing pain in my hands. Snape used to show concern and worry for me, now he was acting more like my teacher than anything. It sucked.

Blaise sniggered beside me and I smiled at him forcefully.

"What is so funny you ugly dragon-headed prat?" I wondered.

"Just that more and more people hate you everyday. I love it." he smirked.

"My pain is your pleasure?" I continued to smile.

"Something like that."

"I'm not having a good day, so if I were you, I wouldn't push me." I warned, sitting back on my stool. I would have picked up my cauldron and hit Blaise over the head with it, but didn't think I'd be holding anything for a while.

He sniggered again.

"What now?"

"Well, I can use your last name and say; you are the _Bane_ of my existence." he pointed out, pleased with his 'intelligent' pun.

I rolled my eyes, "Your brilliance is truly astounding."

"Unlike yours," he lowered his voice, "I know what you're up too."

"Oh, and what is that?" I said slowly, trying to remain calm.

"You know. Your secret," Blaise's lip curled, "and I just though I'd let you know that you're disgusting."

"_I'm_ disgusting?"

"Definitely."

He knew I was looking after Harry. _He knew_. And he thought I was disgusting because of it? To defy the Dark Lord and go against what was evil really didn't rank very high in most Slytherin students books. Just as being a Deatheater-in-training didn't rank very high in mine.

"Well you know what then, Zabini?" I shouted.

"What?" he inquired.

I didn't tell him and instead scrunched up my fist and pummeled it straight into his face, throbbing hand and all.

"Stupid Snape," I scowled as I scrubbed the Dungeon floor later that night, "Stupid Blaise and his stupid punchable face."

"I can hear you cursing me, Bane!" snapped Blaise from across the room. He was also scrubbing floors for detention due to the fact that he not-so-kindly punched me back.

"Well I have every reason to! My hands are blistering and I'm getting splinters!" I told him irritably, sitting back from my bucket and scrubbing brush and observing my raw hands disdainfully. I pulled out a rather large splinter and winced, cursing silently this time at how unfair Snape was. I was helping stupid Harry Potter after all, he _knew_ that, so I should at least get some lenience.

I picked up the scrubbing brush again and ignoring the pain, started to scrub. I pretended the stones beneath me were that of people I didn't like, such as Blaise, and attacked them with refreshed vigor. When I pulled back I realized I had gotten carried away with my task and I smiled wryly at the small dent I had put in the floor.

For no reason despite this, I giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" a voice whispered.

I shrieked and looked frantically around me. There was no one in the room but Blaise, who was several feet away and preoccupied otherwise.

I slowly reached for my wand when someone's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I went to scream until I recognized the familiar array of freckles across the arm and quickly smiled.

"George!" I said in a hushed voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come for a visit, I haven't seen you in a while." he replied, sounding as though he were smiling too.

"Are you under an Invisibility Cloak?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I borrowed it off my little bro's best friend."

Ah, Harry's cloak. Of course.

"Who are you talking too?" Blaise demanded.

"No one, Zabini! Shut up!" I snapped.

"Getting angry at Slytherin's?" George said in amusement, "I think I'm getting turned on."

"Oh, you can shut up too." I told him coolly.

"What's that?" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"That thing on your lip!" he grunted, shuffling closer to me. I shrugged.

"It's just a cut. I'm on detention because I hit Blaise-"

"-I know, its how I found out where you were." George interrupted.

"Oh, _well_, he hit me back, it's okay though. It doesn't hurt," I waited for him to say something, "George?"

I extended my arm in front of me and waved it around, hoping to touch him. He wasn't near me anymore. I heard a noise and jumped to my feet, spinning around. My bucket, which was full of dirty water, was hovering over the top of Blaise's head.

"_George_!" I hissed, "_Don't_! I'll get blamed!"

There was a pause, as George considered this, before the bucket was turned upside down, spilling brown water all over Blaise's head. He let out a dramatic high pitched scream and scrambled up off the floor. I watched with a grim expression as he extended his dripping arms and observed the damage to his clothes before glaring over at me.

"Bane, you are dead!" he snarled, taking a threatening step towards me.

I reached for my wand but found I didn't need it as Blaise tripped over forward, falling flat on his face.

"Who was that? Who's there?" Blaise shouted in a stricken voice, realizing that I wasn't the one messing around with him.

"Hit her again, and I'll do worse to you Zabini." George said cheerfully, placing my empty bucket on Blaise's head.

I was torn between smiling gleefully and frowning at the boy I was half-dating. He was honestly the most immature nineteen-year-old I had ever met.

"_George_." I sighed, rolling my eyes as he wrapped the cloak around me so we were both covered. It was the first time I had seen him in a while and was surprised to see he didn't look well. He was paler than usual and I noticed bags under his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." he suggested, tugging me out of the classroom and away from my detention and a sodden Blaise.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, watching his reaction carefully.

"I couldn't be better." he replied with a wink.

"Are you sick?" I continued on.

"Nope."

"Tired?"

"Not really."

"You look sick and tired." I told him, looking at his face more closely.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am very ill and possibly dying," he said in a sarcastic voice, "this is may be my last night alive so I think we should make the most of it."

He grabbed my waist, grinning, but I quickly pushed him away.

"Stop joking around!" I was irritated immediately, "Tell me what the matter is!"

His grin slowly slipped away and he sighed, "You know, I came to see you as a break. Instead you've started nagging at me too."

I didn't miss a thing, "Who else is nagging you?"

"My bloody mother."

"What-" I began, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping immediately. I pulled George back against the wall and watched as McGonagall and Snape hurried past.

"We have to get there as soon as possible, Severus!" McGonagall called over her shoulder.

"I'm trying-" Snape hissed back, fumbling to hold up his long black robes.

"Come on!" McGonagall shouted, "Stop running like a girl and hurry up!"

The look Snape gave her from behind her back was murderous as they picked up their pace and swerved around a corner and out of sight. I gave George a puzzled look.

"What the Salazar was that all about?" I said, mystified.

"The Order must be having some sort of emergency." George stated stonily.

"The _what_ now?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's an organization of those who are allied against You-Know-Who." George explained, appearing slightly nervous.

I didn't really know what to say, so I laughed, "You made that up."

"Nope."

"Um," I blinked, trying to clear my head, "I don't understand."

George looked at me, studying my face like I had done to him, before smiling. He nodded his head for us to go outside and I followed him obediently. I was very eager to hear what he had to say, at first. After he had explained everything however it made me feel uneasy.

"The Dark Lord will not be happy when he finds out there's a large group of people rallying against him." I muttered.

"Yeah, well, I doubt he'd be surprised, the evil prat," George told me, "All those years of pissing everyone off, there was bound to be a bunch of people wanting to stand up against him."

I frowned. Wasn't Harry supposed to be the only one standing up against The Dark Lord? That's what Dumbledore had told me. A prophecy had said that only Harry alone could defeat Voldemort. I didn't know what this 'Order' thought they were doing.

"Do they know how powerful The Dark Lord is?" I questioned, "Do they know he'll try to kill them if he finds out they're against him?"

"We're all pretty aware." George said shortly. He wasn't happy with my reaction, but I didn't know how he would want me to react. Squeal excitedly and ask if I could join?

"Wait, you're in the order?" I demanded.

"Yeah."

"No, you can't be! You'll be killed!" I said worriedly.

"My mother likes to remind Fred and me of that too. But what can you do, it's for a good cause."

"I don't like any cause that could get you killed!" I cried in alarm.

"We're pretty well taken care of," George told me, "But if we do, I accept that, you know? If I die, and it helps the Wizarding world be saved. Then cheers!"

The cool night air sent a shiver down my spine and I took a step towards him suddenly wanting us to be as close as we could.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you died." I said softly.

"Aw, come on, you'd meet another fellow," he shrugged, "Granted he won't be anywhere near as ridiculously handsome, intelligent and wonderful as me."

I stamped my foot, "George! I'm being serious! Do you have any idea what being with you has done to me? You're the first person I've ever really cared about!"

He smiled ruefully, "That's nice to know."

"You don't feel the same, do you?" I said angrily, interpreting his lightheartedness as carelessness.

"Nah, I like you." he insisted.

For some reason, that stupid little sentence didn't assure me.

"Sure you do," I drawled sarcastically, "and that's why you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet!"

He pulled a face, "You are my girlfriend."

"Since when?" I demanded.

"Since we first snogged."

"Well, you didn't ask me!"

He groaned and shook his head, grinning once more.

"What is it with girls?" he wondered, "they always need to be told things; otherwise they claim they don't know something happened. Aren't you women supposed to be intuitive?"

I was too busy being pleased with myself to be bothered hitting him. So I _was_ George Weasley's girlfriend. That left a nice feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't want to leave.

"Oh, George, I'm sorry."

"Ugh, don't apologize," he insisted lightly, "It is _most_ unbecoming of you."

I rolled my eyes as a clock chimed eleven times from inside the castle. George glanced back into the school and then leant forward and kissed me briefly.

"I've got to go, I'll see you at the Quidditch match," he told me, "try not to think of me too much."

I lifted a hand to his face, "Please be careful, alright?"

He half-smiled at me before throwing the cloak over his head and disappearing from sight.

I heard his retreating footsteps and sat down on a nearby stone, trying to absorb the previous hour. If there _was_ such a thing as The Order, then it seemed that a war had already started. It was the thing I had feared the most, and it was always a worry somewhere in the back of my mind. I wouldn't be able to situate myself in the middle anymore, consoling my mother and lying about my beliefs while protecting Harry Potter and trying to betray the dark side. I would have to choose, and I would have to choose soon.

Going against Voldemort would be the hardest thing to do. I had such intricate ties with the dark side that I knew a mission would be derived in which the goal was to have me killed. Becoming a Deatheater had never been promising, but it seemed to be the only future in which I could embrace and be safe. If I had thought that by agreeing to protect Harry I would not have to become a Deatheater, I was fooling myself. A deal with Dumbledore would not save me, but merely delay the inevitable.

The decision mostly came down to whether or not I would be willing to die. Be in danger and be happy, or be safe and be miserable. It was too hard of a choice to make.

I then considered that if I did join the good side, I would be with George. That enough seemed to be worth fighting for.

I smiled ruefully and got to my feet, heading inside and making my way back to my detention. I felt for once settled, and was certain that I was making the right choice.

A Slytherin, who was destined to become a Deatheater, is willing to deny her future and family in order to be with a Gryffindor she loves cares very much for.

Who would have thought?

**A/N:** Thank you all very much for the reviews! I would reply to each one but I think it would be better if I just got this chapter up as soon as possible!

Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the sappiness in this chapter!

**AngelEyes**


	15. Caught Out Again and Again

Okay, so I'm thinking some of you might want to do away with me for taking so long to update. So, I figure that if I make this chapter really, really long you'll be happier. Please be happier. I've been too busy to write lately! Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I'd be paying someone to write this disclaimer...

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Fifteen: Caught Out Again and Again**

All of the color had returned to Millicent's face, but she still didn't wake up. Of course that was because she had been stunned and needed a Mandrake concoction to awaken her. I wrapped a Slytherin scarf around her wrist and sighed.

"If Slytherin doesn't win the Quidditch Cup," I said, "then I don't think Gryffindor should either, in all fairness."

I paused and tied the scarf in a knot.

"Madam Pompfrey said that you'd be better by the time we have N.E.W.T.s. That's pretty unfortunate. I wouldn't mind being stunned myself to miss out on end of year exams," I shook my head, "Can you believe we only have six weeks left? I'm not looking forward to school ending. For obvious reasons...obviously."

"Are you still here, dear?" Madam Pompfrey scuttled into the room, "Why don't you go down to the pitch? I think the game is starting."

"I will in a moment-" I began.

"Come now," Madam Pompfrey insisted, "you aren't accomplishing anything by sitting there helplessly all the time-"

"I'm not sitting here helplessly!"

"-because it isn't going to do any good. So run along now," she pushed me towards the door, "run along!"

"With all do respect, Madam Pompfrey-" I managed to ground out before the doors were closed abruptly in my face, "Hmph!"

Feeling slightly miffed I headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing the game. The only reason I was going was to see George. Oh, and watch Harry of course.

I was just taking my time as much as I possibly could because I didn't want to see my mother. She had managed to come to my school again, against Dumbledore's efforts it seemed. I wasn't looking forward to any sort of confrontation I might have with her. This was of course due to the fact that I didn't have a single memory with my mother that involved happiness and I would very much prefer meeting her whilst she was hanging off the edge of a cliff, clinging for dear life, her grip slipping slowly as all the all things she had said and done to me flashed before her eyes...

"You're here!"

I let my evil thoughts ebb away and glanced up into the face of George who was grinning goofily trying, it appeared, to hide his still pale and thin face. It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" I wondered.

"Oh, don't start. I'm fine, what took you so long?" he said quickly.

"I was seeing Millicent Bulstrode in the Hospital Wing," I pointed back at the castle, "you know her, she's that one that...well...anyway...is the game starting?"

George smiled slightly and shrugged, "Dunno, I've been waiting for you."

He took my hand and hauled me back to what I had come to think of as 'our spot' even though we had barely used it and sat down. I joined him and sighed.

"My mother's here."

He bolted upright and looked around in fear, "Where?"

"Not here, but here today. She's watching the game."

"Why does she bother seeing you if she..."

"Hates me? I wouldn't have a clue. I think she's of Gryffindor mind, there's nothing up there," I tapped my head, "but space and air. You can't blame her insanity."

"Well excuse me, Slytherin." George sniffed, leaning back and relaxing.

"You look awfully pale George-" I began.

"Sh, game." he nodded at the Quidditch Pitch.

"But-"

"Sh, woman! _Jeez_!"

I rolled my eyes, mumbled that George was 'emotionally retarded' and leant into him to watch Harry play. The young wizard was currently swerving around on his broom in a flashy motion looking for the Snitch. He didn't look too thrilled to be riding on one of the school brooms and I didn't doubt for a moment that he was desperately missing his Firebolt. I was torn between hoping he'd find the Snitch and win for his team and hoping that he would lose so Gryffindor would lose.

The crowd cheered as Ron saved a goal and George grinned.

"Takes after me that one." he said.

"No, Fred." I corrected.

"What?"

"I think he takes after Fred."

"Well you're a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor so excuse _me_ if I don't take what you say seriously." George huffed, grumbling, "I'm the better twin."

I snorted in disbelief.

"Crazy." George said in amusement.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"Not you, although you are," he pointed over to the end of the pitch, near some brush, "that person, whoever they are. Who wears a black cloak in this heat? It's crazy."

I frowned and crawled over him to peer at where he had pointed. I couldn't see anyone and told George such.

"Well, they aren't there anymore. What's it matter?" he suddenly cheered, "Gryffindor just scored another goal! Yes! We are so going to win. It was expected, of course, but-"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I told him, getting quickly to my feet. I knew who the cloaked figure was. It was Draco. It_ had_ to be, I couldn't think of anyone else who would want to hurt Harry so badly they'd try and do it while they were in school. Plus, if was the kind of stupid thing a Slytherin would do, thinking they'd get away with it.

I was going to catch Draco in the act of trying to hurt The-Boy-Who-Every-Dark-Wizard-And-Witch-Wanted-To-Kill and I was going to do something to him. I wasn't sure what exactly, but it was going to painful and very, very illegal.

"Don't be long." George said mildly, still watching the game.

I hurried away from him and ran behind the back of the changing rooms, coming out the other side of them and sneaking over to the small area of brush near the end of the pitch. I could see the cloaked person now. They were rigid and staring up at the game as though transfixed by it. I knew it was Harry they were watching.

I slowed my pace and stepped forward carefully, hoping to get whatever I was going to do over and done with quickly so George wouldn't notice anything was going on.

I saw the cloaked figure's hand move into their robes and I reached for my wand, stepping up behind them as quietly as I could. When their hand was delving deep into their pocket I put my wand to the back of their neck.

"Surprise." I whispered. The person froze.

"Tsk tsk," I shook my head, "you really should know better that to try and murder a sixteen year old boy. Particularly one with a lightening bolt scar. That's just plain criminal."

"Really?" came the person's unfamiliar husky voice. I could tell they were scared. This meant they were definitely a Slytherin.

"Come on now, turn around and give me your wand and we'll go and pay Dumbledore a visit together." I suggested with a dry smile.

"You won't do that." the figure dared to say.

"Really?" I was curious, "And why do you think that?"

"Because you'll be betraying what's in your blood, and you know if you do that you'll die."

I hesitated, "I won't die, not if I choose the right side."

"And it's not ours?" the person asked, as though trying to clarify.

"No." I said bitterly.

"Then I don't think you chose the right side." they said.

We'll see, I went to say when a large movement out of the corner of my eye distracted me momentarily. It was Hagrid. He was standing in the middle of the pitch and bellowing something.

"Ya can't!" I heard him scream, "Ya can't be so cruel!"

I heard a snap and turned back to the figure whose covered face was now facing me, as least I assume that it was. I couldn't really see because their face was covered. They waved my snapped wand before me tauntingly.

A second passed where nothing happened before I lunged myself at them. I tried to throw a few punches but because I had never really hit someone before, with the exception of Blaise, I didn't manage to do very well. It also appeared that the person I was fighting was about twice my size and a hundred times stronger. That also added to my disadvantage.

I gritted my teeth as I felt a fist make contact with the corner of my bottom lip, sending me flying off my feet.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" a voice shouted. I relaxed slightly as I realized it was George. I managed to sit up, ignoring a sudden searing pain in my head, and glared at the cloaked person before me. They looked as though they wanted to retreat, but were also holding their ground.

"Go!" I yelled at them, "Have a break before I catch you and kill you! BUT DON'T TRY AND HURT ME AGAIN AND _DON'T_ TRY AND HURT HARRY!"

"You're dead, Bane!" they grunted before turning and sprinting towards the castle.

"Wait!" George demanded after them, stopping beside me and clasping his wand, "WAIT YOU!"

"Let them go, I don't think I could handle anymore confrontation for the moment." I told him, holding out a hand so he could help me up.

"Do you know them?" George asked.

"No," I sighed, "well, I think I might, I'm not sure."

"Why were you fighting?"

"They were trying to hurt Harry."

"Harry?" he frowned.

I stretched my arm towards him, "George, I think I've dislocated something in my leg, could you just-"

"Why do you care what happens to Harry? You hate Harry." he stated bluntly.

"I don't hate Harry," I was getting flustered, "I've...I don't hate him."

George stared at me and slowly I lowered my arm, realizing I wasn't going to be helped up anytime soon. He gave me a meaningful look and I cleared my throat.

"You better explain to me what's going on. Right now." he said levelly, trying to keep calm.

"I don't think I can." I said honestly, recalling the contract I had signed and not knowing how much I was allowed to tell people.

"Try." he said angrily.

"Okay," I snapped, getting mad too, "I've been looking after Harry secretly for Dumbledore so that he would keep my mother away and protect me from having to become a Deatheater like my father. It was a deal we made, and the person who I was fighting with is the person who attacked Sinead, and Boo and Millicent, because they know what I'm doing for Dumbledore."

I took a deep breath and looked up at George expectantly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he wondered.

"I wish it was."

"Right, well, would you care to explain to me what's going on then instead of just mouthing silently." he said with a glare.

"I did explain!" I cried, "I made a deal with Dumbledore to watch Harry while he made sure I didn't become-"

"You're doing it again!" he shouted, "Tell me what's going on!"

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"I'M WATCHING HARRY FOR DUMBLEDORE SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO BECOME A DEATHEATER-"

"Stop it!" George demanded, "Stop it and tell me!"

"I am!" I repeated in angry frustration.

"You aren't saying anything!" he yelled.

"I am so! I'm..." I trailed off then, thinking that perhaps I actually wasn't saying anything. Maybe the contract I had signed allowed me to talk about what I was doing, but not so anyone could hear me. I sighed.

"George, I can't tell you." I said apologetically.

"And why not?"

"Because," I grounded out, "I can't."

"So it's a secret, then?" he was turning red.

"Oh, don't be a child," I drawled, "I'm entitled not to be able to tell you things. But I would tell you this if I could, I just can't."

"You're such a liar," George fumed, "Tell me or I'm leaving!"

"I can't," I said lamely, "it's just something I can't say. I would if I could but-"

"It has to do with Harry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You have been following him, then? Like he first thought?"

I didn't know how to respond so I just sat where I was quietly.

George snorted in disgust, "No more secrets, huh? I told you about The Order you sneaky bloody Slytherin! Forget this! I'm going!"

"No, George, please!" I used my good leg to get to my feet and hopped around to face him, only to find he had gone.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" I screamed, wishing I hadn't as my lip seemed to split. I felt blood run down my chin and ignored it because I knew if I acknowledged it I'd most certainly faint. I had to find George and explain everything to him somehow. I hopped along the side of the Quidditch Pitch, cursing under my breath about a number of things, when my attention was drawn to Hagrid again.

He was still in the middle of the pitch and he seemed to have been reduced to loud sobs. I noticed that the game had been stopped and that Dumbledore was making his way down towards the giant oaf.

"Hagrid," I heard him say gently, "we need to keep playing the game, why don't you come up to my office and we'll talk..."

"He'll be killed," Hagrid hiccupped, "He'll be _killed_."

"Who will be?" a few Quidditch players had landed near Hagrid and were watching him curiously.

"Grawpy! Oh, Grawpy!" Hagrid cried, covering his face in his giant hands and sobbing again, his heavy shoulders shaking.

"Come, Hagrid. We'll have a private word." Dumbledore urged. He put an arm around Hagrid's large one and led him off the pitch.

"Who's Harper? Why's he worried about Harper?" a player asked.

I was wondering that myself. Not the Harper thing. But why Hagrid was worried about Grawp. Why would he be killed? I don't think it could have been because there was a dangerous monster in the Forbidden Forest. I didn't know any monster that would be brave enough to take on a giant.

"Stop gawking! The game's still on!" Madam Hooch shouted over at the group. She put her whistle in her mouth and blew it. The players hopped on their brooms and soared into the air again. The game continued as though nothing had happened and I wondered how people could be so oblivious and uncaring of what went on around them.

I glanced over at the Gryffindor stand and knew that it would much too difficult to find George. I would be better off owling him later.

Sighing I hobbled back up to the castle and made my way down to the dungeons. When I entered my common room I was surprised by its coldness. It was strange to think that all of the other Slytherin's actually warmed the room, especially when they were so cold-hearted. I sat in front of the dead fire and closed my eyes, ignoring my throbbing head and trying to focus on when it was my life had started to go wrong.

"When I was born," I said darkly, "I should have strangled myself in the womb."

"But then you wouldn't be here now in my wonderful company." a snide voice said snidely. It was, of course, stupid Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I groaned.

"The game is over. Gryffindor won." he said bitterly.

"Where's everyone else-" I started, stopping as about twenty Slytherin's began swarming into the room, "Nevermind."

He sat down next to me and I felt my skin crawl.

"Go away." I muttered.

"What happened to you?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone so-"

"Look at your lip," he pointed to my mouth, "and you're so _dirty_. Did you get into a fight? Is that why you weren't at the game?"

"If you must know," I said snidely, hating him, "I fell up the stairs and hurt myself so I didn't feel like attending another stupid game."

He laughed at me and I glowered. How could he come up and talk to me so easily when he had tried to hurt Harry and _had_ hurt me merely half an hour before. He had some nerve! Oh, I hate Malfoy's! I _hate_ them!

"Yes, it's very funny." I said slowly, trying not to hit him.

"Well, it is, you missed out on quite a show," he looked over his shoulder and shuffled even closer to me, leaning forward and lowering his voice, "I was going to wait to tell you this but someone has to know because the oaf made such a show of himself at the game today."

"Go on." I said in a bored tone. You see, Draco Malfoy was really full of dragon dung. He thought what he knew was interesting, but it really wasn't.

"Okay, well you know how that bloody groundskeeper is half-giant?" he said, his eyebrows raised.

I frowned, "I recall something of an article in the Daily Prophet during my fifth year."

"Turns out," he sneered darkly, "that the idiot also has a brother who's a giant and-"

"How do you know?" I interrupted in alarm.

"I have my sources," Draco glared at me for questioning him, "Anyway, I alerted my mother of the catastrophe and she reported it to the Ministry. Those officials you've seen around are here to find the stupid abomination and get rid of it."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't like giants or Grawp for that matter. But who would do such a thing? Really. Draco was more a monster than any beast I had ever met.

I smiled at him grimly and he continued.

"So the oaf found out what's going on and they nearly caught his dirty brother in the Forbidden Forest during the game today. He was blubbering like a baby! Dumbledore had to lead him away. It was great, you should have been there!" his eyes were flashing fervently and I once again started to lose faith in humanity.

"Well, golly, Malfoy," I gritted my teeth, "that sure is a good story."

"Yeah, I know," he looked at me appraisingly, "so what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I think I'll go for a walk."

I got up and hobbled away before he could say anything. He didn't seem pleased at all that I hadn't danced for joy at what he had told me and I knew it would only further arouse his suspicions about me. But I didn't care at that moment. Draco's suspicions could get stuffed.

I slowly made my way up the stone steps leading out of the dungeons and stopped when I got to the top as something large was thrown at me. I nearly toppled back down the stairs I had so carefully climbed and I remember thinking I would be very annoyed if I had to climb them all over again. Nevermind the fall would likely have killed me.

"Harry?" I wondered as he grabbed me and hauled me roughly back, securing me from falling to a very painful death.

"Amanda Bane?" he demanded. His green eyes were piercing into me and I could see he was angry. Clearing my throat I looked at him levelly.

"What is it you want, Potter?" I sneered.

"I hear you've been following me!" he snapped.

"Oh, not this again." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes this again, you bloody Slytherin! I've been told what you're up too! I don't care if you've got some sort of grudge against me because I survived Voldemort! If you want to try and kill me you better think twice because I'll kill you first!" he stepped towards me threateningly and my heart started beating faster. I knew he was more than capable of hurting me.

George, I thought with mixed emotion, why did you have to tell him? It makes everything so hard.

"Now, see here Potter-" I began.

"See here _nothing_. If you come within ten feet of me I'm hexing you. End of story!" Harry turned furiously on his heel and marched away and I sighed. Maybe my life would have been better off if I had fallen down the stairs.

After everything I had been through I was back to the beginning. I had no-one and nothing and more than likely the only life I had was with my mother and her evil motley crew. It was even harder to accept than before because now I knew what it felt like to think I wouldn't have to become a Deatheater. I had thought I would be free and freedom never seems better than when you've had a taste of it and lost it.

I considered visiting Millicent and getting myself healed in the process but another thought crossed my mind. Snape had said I could see him if I ever needed to talk. Well, that was now more than ever.

I just hoped he could help me.

**A/N:** Yes well, that's not exactly a cliffhanger. In fact, it's not one at all. Oh well, I hope those reading are still entranced...or entranced at all for that matter!

Well, I have two weeks left of school FOREVER and therefore I might be to busy to write once more. Come to think of it I really shouldn't be writing now, and should be studying for Math's. But no matter how much I study it doesn't make any difference so writing it is!

Personal thanks to the following (you guys are awesome for reviewing): Sword and Magic, eyes of smoke, A Crazy Elephant, futura, Rae Roberts, Lomiel, aideen1, Dark Angels, songbreeze, Lady Aleera and DarthRoden

It's really appreciated guys!


	16. My Near Death Experience

It's been a long, long, long time since this was updated. And I know we're now probably all old and grey. So I guess it would be as good a time as ever to finish it. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard to get into this again, and straight away I've worked out how I want it to end and blah blah blah…ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I'd be paying someone to write this disclaimer...and married to Chris Evans, who would have fallen in love with me for my millions!

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter Sixteen: My Near Death Experience**

I paused outside Snape's room, my clenched fist held cautiously a few centimetres from his door. I was having second thoughts about coming to the greasy git for help. He had _after all_ not been the nicest to me lately and if I remembered correctly when he had said I could come to him for help it had been some time ago.

It would be best to test the waters before I jumped into any topic too serious.

I knocked loudly and waited; nothing.

"Professor Snape?" I called. No response. I pressed my ear against the bulky wooden door and listened intently for any sign of life and sighed.

"Bloody brilliant Severus!" I stamped my foot and cursed, "What if I'd been attacked and was bleeding to death and with my last ounce of strength had managed to crawl to your room for help only to have you not be-"

"Presently standing right behind you, unimpressed by both your tone and lack of respect Miss Bane."

"Speak of the devil." I muttered and turned around with a sweet smile. Professor Snape had his eyebrows raised and there was no mistaking his annoyance as he went around me and unlocked the entrance to his room. I hesitated outside.

"It is late and you are out past curfew so I suggest you come inside immediately and tell me what is going on before I am forced to take points from Slytherin and issue a detention." He demanded and I noticed he seemed to be considerably on edge.

Time to test those waters.

"Oh Professor," I feigned a dramatic sigh as I entered his humble abode, "I am _so_ distraught and I just do not know what to do with myself. You said that you were here for me if I ever needed you so-" I threw out my arms "-here I am."

"At this inappropriate hour and location," he drawled, "How fortunate that I offered such a service."

We made eye contact and I tried to gauge anything from his blank expression but he was damned near unreadable and I dropped my act immediately in frustration.

"_Please_." I whispered, the word etched in complete and utter desperation. He sighed and nodded.

"Very well then, Miss Bane. How do you suppose I can help?"

There was an enormous pause on my behalf. How did I start?

"I…I don't know what to do anymore," I muttered and closed my eyes in annoyance at the tears that had suddenly appeared, "I feel hopeless. I feel like everything I have done this year has been hopeless. I've screwed up the most important responsibility I have ever had so now the only thing I'll ever become is a damned bloody Deatheater and I don't _want_ that! The robes are heavy and most unflattering!"

"Amanda-" Snape tried to interrupt but I had only just begun.

"Nothing good has come of the only good thing I've ever tried to do in my life! What does that say about me? Harry hates me for trying to take care of him! George, oh god Professor, the love of my life is never going to talk to me again!"

"Miss Bane-" Snape tried again

"This entire year has been pointless!" I felt pathetic as a few stray teas trailed down my cheeks, "I should have stayed home curled up in bed and everything would have been better off! No one would have been killed or hurt and no doubt my school grades wouldn't have suffered because Merlin knows I'm going to fail my N.E.W.T.'s and-"

"MISS BANE!" Snape shouted angrily and I was silenced, which was probably a good thing because I was shaking from my rant.

"Yes?" My bottom lip quivered.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do. Do you want me paint your nails and talk about boys? Perhaps I could braid your hair and then you could braid mine." His sarcasm was overkill and I could not believe his lack of sympathy after everything I had just said to him. Plus, with a glance at his greasy hair, there is no way in the world I would put my hands near _that_.

"Sir?" I was honestly hurt.

"You come to me this late at night to discuss boy troubles and school troubles and I do not know what you expect me to do, Miss Bane," He seemed to regret his outburst because his expression softened, "There are considerably bigger problems to deal with at the moment."

I had no clue what he meant by that and I could tell he was not going to divulge anything. His words did nothing to console me and I pouted looking away in disappointment and embarrassment. We stood in silence for a few moments before I turned to leave his room.

He followed me to the door without a word and closed it slightly after me before sighing somewhat with resignation.

"Give yourself time, focus on your studies and everything should work itself out."

My back was to him and I started to cry. This embarrassed me further.

"How can I possibly give myself time?" I sobbed, "I am so lonely and alone and scared. I feel so unsafe and the thought of waiting out until everything is better makes me feel sick Professor, because the more time that passes brings me closer to my fate."

"Dumbledore has said-"

"Dumbledore," I interrupted bitterly, "has disappeared from sight. He owes me nothing and I don't see him helping me out of the kindness of his heart."

"You made an agreement, and Professor Dumbledore will honour that and ensure your safety despite the outcome." Snape assured me sternly.

"Even though I kind of failed?" I wiped my face.

"Even though you kind of failed yes," he closed the door until it was barely open an inch, "the rest however is up to you. And I do not recommend coming to me with woes of love again. Goodnight!"  
The rest is up to me, I thought sulkily as I made my way carefully back to my dorm, well that sucks. How was I supposed to fix everything between Harry and especially George? My grades seemed the only thing I could salvage. Honestly I'd much rather be able to make out with George again than try and pass Transfiguration.

If Dumbledore was willing to protect me still, as well as make sure I didn't have to become a Deatheater that was somewhat of a relief. But I wouldn't be breathing freely until I had solid evidence he had caught my stalker and sent them to Azkaban or pushed my Mother off a cliff.

* * *

Harry was staring daggers at me from across the Great Hall and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. A week had passed and every breakfast, lunch and dinner it was the same routine. The-Boy-Who-Had-Mastered-The-Evil-Eye glared at my while I pretended to enjoy my meal.

"It was an affair wasn't it?" Pansy said in disgust, "You and Potter were seeing each other and it went sour which is why he hates you so much and lied about you following him around."

"Oh yes, it was a _passionate _affair, Parkinson. He's unbelievable in the bedroom." I drawled. She looked ready to vomit and even I felt a little sick at what I had said. Draco looked at me strangely from the other side of the table.

"What did happen?" he inquired. There was no need for him to specify.

"Nothing Draco," I insisted, "You know how these things start. He saw me once or twice in the same place he was and of course that meant I had to be some crazed Slytherin stalker fan. He is so in love with himself."

Draco tried to smile politely but it came across as more of a sneer.

"Of course."

I miss Bulstode; I thought sadly, if I had her to talk to I wouldn't need to waste time making up pathetic excuses to the others.

Sighing, I chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. Yep, he was still glaring. If only he had known what I was doing for him. It almost seemed a surprise that he couldn't have made the connection between me following him around and a stranger following him around and protecting him. Grawp would have figured out it was the same person.

I sighed and changed my gaze to the front of the hall where the teacher's ate. Dumbledore was absent again. It was unnerving to look up and not see him sitting in the centre of the table. How was he supposed to be protecting the students if he wasn't at the school? Maybe he was off dealing with those 'considerably bigger problems' Snape had mentioned. Who knew?

"Mail!" A few students shouted. I looked up and saw a few dozen of the school owls swooping down upon the students, envelopes clutched tightly in the claws.

A small fluffy brown one landed in front of me, dug its sharp claws into my fruit, spread its wings and did a poo.

"Oh, you fowl thing! SHOO!" I snapped pushing it away as a few students around me smirked. I flushed angrily as I gazed down at the five letters it had left behind.

Staring at them until my vision blurred slightly I pulled out my wand, muttered a spell and continued to watch as they disintegrated before me.

They were my letters to George. Five very long, very carefully written, highly apologetic letters I had completed to the best of my ability. Frustratingly I had not even been able to write about my deal with Dumbledore so as to explain myself. It had not mattered in the end because the returned letters were unopened.

"You ever wish you could be someone else, Draco?" I asked him quietly.

He scoffed, "Is that a serious question?"

No, of course he wouldn't. He _wanted_ to be a Deatheater. He _welcomed_ his parent's pressure with open arms. And he _certainly_ wouldn't have been stupid enough to get feelings for anyone but a Pureblood muggle hater.

_You're a stupid girl_, my mother's voice echoed in my head. I could only agree.

* * *

"Detention!" McGonagall snapped, slamming down my latest Transfiguration test on my desk, "And at the rate you are going Miss Bane you are certainly going to be failing your N.E.W.T. for this class. You should make it an immediate priority to study harder."

I pulled a face as I glared at the letters that spelled 'DREADFUL' in clear red capitals.

I swore and screwed it up into a ball, throwing it at the back of McGonagall's head, "I realise, Sir, that you think I waste my time on anything else bar Transfiguration but I study my ass off on it and if you think you're being a helpful teacher by going off at me every bloody class I've got to tell you it's actually making IT BLOODY WORSE! MY WAND IS BROKEN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE YOU STUPID OLD BAT!"

I guess you could say I'd had a few bad weeks. My letters from George were continuously being returned and the three times I had been to Dumbledore's office for guidance he hadn't been there. I wasn't risking confiding in Snape again and was feeling a bit on edge.

Figuring it would be best for my safety; I hurriedly packed up my bag and left the class. The shocked look on McGonagall's face would soon wear off and I didn't want to hear about the additional ten detentions I would have been given.

I rounded a corner hurriedly without watching where I was going and ran hard into something with a sickening thud.

"You should watch where you're going!" a familiar voice insisted painfully. It was Granger. Her bushy hair was like a giant aura around her as she helped me to my feet.

"Er, thanks." I muttered pathetically. She was staring at me curiously and I didn't know what to do or say.

"How come you aren't protecting Harry anymore?"

Stunned, I struggled to gasp, "What?"

"Oh come on, I know what you were doing, there's no denying it. And I know you aren't doing it anymore. I'm sure it's because Harry found out. But I don't think that should deter you. You helped him out so much even if he refuses to believe it." She said it in a rush and I could tell she felt awkward talking to me. I know I felt awkward having _her_ talk to me.

I knew it wouldn't be in my best interest to discuss anything to do with me and Harry-sitting to her so I opted for something else.

"Do you ever talk to George Weasley?" I asked.

"Not really." Her tone suggested she already knew what I was going to say.

"Is there any way you could tell him I'm sorry?" I avoided her gaze but saw her smiling out of the corner of my eye. It didn't please me in the least to be this vulnerable to someone that was practically a stranger but it seemed the only way I had left to contact George.

"I'll try my best to pass it on," she swung her bag over her shoulder and started walking away before stopping and whispering, "you should keep on doing what you were doing with Harry. I think it would be best for him if he had as many people looking after him as possible."

And with that she was gone. And I was stunned.

A muggleborn, _a Mudblood_, a person who I had shown years of superiority to was telling me what I should do.

A year ago I would have smirked and regarded any contact with revulsion. Now I was considering what she had said.

* * *

The hooded person stood over me, their hands on my throat. I was struggling to breathe and the frames of my vision were blackening.

I tried to move my arms, desperate for some control over the situation, but they were pinned down by my assailant's legs. I was too weak to fight.

Their grip tightened.

"Help!" I screamed, but it sounded more like a straggled cry. Tears were pouring down my face.

"HELP!" I tried again but instead it was a choke. I could only see grey now, the few bits of colour around me had faded and then there was only black…

_Hel__p_

I sat up in bed, soaking in sweat and gripped my throbbing neck. Before I even gave myself the opportunity to convince myself it had all been a horrible, horrible dream I froze at the sight at the end of my bed.

Well aware that I was awake, the hooded figure standing before me seemed even more terrifying than in the nightmare. My heart started pounding as though trying to escape my chest.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered, chancing a glance at my other roommates. They all appeared to be deeply in slumber.

The figure raised their wand.

"I haven't done anything!" I pleaded in broken sobs, knowing they could put the death curse on me within seconds, "I don't look after Harry anymore! I don't need to die. You don't have to kill me. You can take Harry now."

The words were so hollow and I felt utterly disgusted with myself. Did I really mean that? If Harry died, thousands would die. Yet here I was begging for my life instead of his and ultimately the better part of the Wizarding world. People like George would die if Harry did.

The wand was raised higher and a voice full of contempt began the end of me by hissing, "_Avada_-"

Oh great Salazar, I was going to die. I was going to die and I had done nothing with my life.

Why hadn't I kept looking after Harry, I thought angrily, it really was the only good thing I had ever done and I shouldn't have stopped. Who cares that the adolescent git found out. I should have helped however I could.

Images of George flashed before me. I would never see him again but worse than I would be dead and he would only remember me as a horrible person he had wasted a few months of his life with.

It was true. I was a coward and he deserved better.

"_Ked_-"

My dorm door swung open and Snape stood in the doorway, the light illuminating behind him exaggerating his heroic entrance as my saviour.

It was all very dramatic really.

His wand was drawn and ready to duel but before I could express relief he frowned and looked at me in confusion, lowering his wand.

He came into the room, "I thought there was someone in here."

"Merlin," my unwanted visitor was gone, "there was."

I didn't know what else to say. We both looked at each other and he studied my white tear stained face. Nodding, he quickly scanned the room, before heading into the bathroom to inspect it. I waited with baited breath before he returned and shook his head.

"Nothing."  
"There was someone," I said desperately, "They were going to perform the killing curse on me. _Please, sir_."

"I believe you Bane, but there is no one here. Dumbledore warned me and he is never mistaken about these things." Snape explained somewhat angrily. He sounded as frustrated as I felt.

I sat up, forgetting for a moment what had just happened, "Dumbledore is here?"

Snape's eyes did not meet mine and he shook his head. I slumped back down in bed sadly. _Where was Dumbledore?_

"I will spend the night down in the common room, have you acquired your new wand yet?"

"I got it today." I opened the draw beside my bed and pulled out the long dark wand that had been delivered to me that morning. Nearly four weeks it had taken for my mother to forward it to me. No doubt as punishment for breaking my original in the first place, but also because she had gotten it made by some fancy pants wandmaker overseas. Gregor-something-something.

"Keep it on you and if you feel you are in danger at all, alarm me at once." He instructed and with a sweep of his black, billowing robes he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

I clutched my wand to me, not feeling that much safer, but a small smile played on my lips. For the first time in a while there was a light feeling inside my chest that seemed to build.

I would start looking after Harry again. Damned the consequences! Damned if Harry knew! Damned if my mother found out! Damned…Voldemort…?

Okay that last one I would still have to work on but I was resolute on everything else. And it felt good.

* * *

Review? Doesn't matter. I write for me...well, and for you! Whoever you are out there! Looks uneasy STOP WATCHING ME!

Ah, j/k. Lol.


	17. Save Him or Save Me

Pulls off the rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at her by readers I _know_ it took a long time to update. I am sorry to anyone who has enjoyed this story and waited patiently.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! And I wish I didn't have to keep saying it…sigh…

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter 17: Save Me Or Save Him?**

_This was such a bad idea_, I thought as I crouched outside _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ and peered through the large front window, _now I really am a stalker_.

The renewal of my vow to further take care of Harry had started something in me that was determined to make myself happy again. To do that I needed the laughter back in my life. I needed George Weasley.

Glancing inside the shop showed George over in the far back, restacking shelves with what looked like Skiving Snackboxes. Oh he looked so good. With a pleasurable shudder I remembered the feel of his lips and his arms around me.

"Oh the smell," I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, "I love that smell."

"Really? Because it looks like dung to me."

Startled, I jumped up so quickly my back cracked. Ow.

Fred Weasley was looking at me strangely which in itself was a weird feeling. To have one of the Weasley twins stare at you as though you were odd just did not seem right.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"I dunno," Fred shrugged, "You tell me, you're the one leaning down outside my shop on a pile of horse dung. But maybe that's how you like to spend your time."

Please let him be joking, I thought desperately as I looked down and saw that, just my luck, I _had_ been sitting in horse droppings and had managed to smudge it all over my robes.

Cursing, I siphoned it off with my wand as best I could. Fred waited patiently.

"What were you doing?" he asked when I was done.

"Um," I had no excuse for my pathetic and no doubt creepy behaviour, "is George in?"

Fred rolled his eyes and glared at me, "I'll tell him you're out here but if he's got any sense he won't see you. We try to keep relationships with Deatheater's out of the family you see. Don't want to mess up the bloodline."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I should have defended myself but if I angered Fred he probably wouldn't get George I didn't think I could muster the courage to walk in and get him myself.

I watched Fred stride into the shop and approach George. He said something to his brother who turned around and saw me standing outside. George looked shocked then shook his head and said something to Fred furiously. Fred shrugged and walked out the back of the shop. I saw George's shoulders slump and he threw down the remaining Snackboxes he had been holding in his hands and made his way outside and over to me.

I waited patiently but had to wipe my hands on my robes which for some reason had gotten sweaty.

"I'm sorry!" I said as soon as he was within a meter of me, "I don't want to keep anything from you, you're so important to me it's just that I-"

George held up his hand to silence me and I stopped immediately. He was so much thinner than when I last saw him and his usually cheeky brown eyes looked tired and aged. There was definitely no laughter in them.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer that I don't want you to contact me," he said sternly, and much too seriously, "I don't want anything to do with you. I suggest you leave now before I have to do something to make you leave."

I stepped towards him and he stiffened while we stared into each other's eyes. His gaze was fierce but it seemed to warm me from head to toe. I shrugged at him helplessly and for what felt like an hour we just faced each other.

The air seemed to crackle and suddenly George had flung himself at me and pushed my back against the wall roughly. His lips were on me and I kissed back with what could only have been weeks of repressed passion and lust, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

I'd like to say it ended there. But you've been listening to my story for a while now and if you think that something actually went that good for me you mustn't have been paying proper attention to my tale.

"Oh…I knew we'd work it out…" I murmured as he pressed him entire body against me. George stiffened at the sound of my voice, it seemed to pull him back to reality, and he stepped away.

"No," George shook his head and blinked rapidly, rubbing his hand distractedly through his bright red hair, "No we won't. I shouldn't have…shouldn't have kissed you."

I frowned, "Why don't we just keep doing what we were doing because I know I'm not going to like where this conversation is headed."

A slight pause.

"Look, Amanda, I _did_ like you but I don't anymore and-" he started.

"That's untrue. Of course you still do, otherwise you wouldn't have thrown yourself at me a moment ago." I said defensively, it was a very good point.

"_I_," George emphasised the first word, "did no such thing. If you'd gone up to any man and gave him a look like this-" he attempted a sultry pose "-of course he's going to be tempted. Don't think for a minute you have any power over me."

Okay, he hurt my pride a little bit there and I started to get angry.

"Well excuse me! It wasn't my intention to tempt you. I simply came to apologise to you for the hundredth time hoping you'd finally get it through that thick skull of yours and accept it!" I snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you apologise a million times or get a million people to come up to me and tell me how sorry you are. I don't trust you, and frankly I don't know why I thought I could in the first place. We're too different."

Avoiding my somewhat intense gaze he shuffled uncomfortably. I couldn't believe it had come to this. How had a Weasley managed to gain the upper hand of a Bane? It would have been damned near laughable if it wasn't for the heartbreaking pain in my chest.

"I thought that was part of the fun." I said softly, at a loss for anything else.

"Maybe at first, but you were following Harry! Do you understand how revoltingly absurd that is to me? Your father was a Deatheater, and after seeing your mother I've got to wonder if the apple really falls that far from the tree. You're just sneaky, and a liar and it makes me bloody uneasy to imagine being around you…" George trailed off, threw his hands up in the air hopelessly and continued, "I'm not a horrible person and I hate that I have to say these things to you but it's what is for the best. I think you need to accept that."

I could not, for the life of me, think of some inspirational speech to make him change his mind. There was no way I could explain what I had been doing for Dumbledore without angering him in frustration like I had at the Quidditch match.

"How can you say I'm like my mother, you saw how she treated me." I faltered for anything else to say.

George shook his head, it clearly wasn't good enough, "I feel like this is some sick game you must be playing with me to get your jollies off."

"How can you say that?"

"If you're a danger to Harry, you're a danger to me and my family." He explained.

My eyes widened, hurt at what he thought, and began to fill with tears. If anything, being near Harry and doing what I had for him had been a danger to _me_. My unlovely visitor from the other night had proved that. A hand went up to the fading marks on my neck and rubbed them gently.

"I don't know…how you could even think that, it is so far from the truth." I muttered.

"I don't know how you expect me to believe anything else."

Oh my beautiful, sweet, funny, stupid, stupid, STUPID George.

"I need you, George, you're the most amazing person I've ever met-" I began helplessly, pleading with him now.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it." My words had the opposite effect, making him angry.

"I have never been happier-" I tried again.

"I really don't want to hear it," George snapped, he frowned and made to leave me by taking a few steps towards his shop entrance, "So just go. Go and fight for your side, and I'll fight for mine. But if I hear about you having to do anything with Harry, or my brother or anybody I care about I won't hesitate to hurt you!"

"I would never hurt anyone you care about; I want your side to win. It's…it's the same side that I'm on." I said earnestly.

George's gave me a look of disgust, "I doubt it."  
And he was gone, the door to _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ swinging behind him. I kicked the ground and cursed. What a waste of time. There had to be some way I could break the contract with Dumbledore so I could explain everything to George. But would he even believe the truth if I told it to him…

I could find Dumbledore and beg him to explain everything for me but that was an effort in itself. The Headmaster, my supposed saviour, was incredibly hard to find. Draco would sooner obtain some modesty and marry the likes of Ginny Weasley before I managed to get a hold of Dumbledore, I thought sadly as I made my way as carefully as I could back up to the castle.

When I arrived at my room, I immediately went to inspect the potions I had used to look after Harry previously. I wanted to know that his mood was content for the moment even if mine was not. I checked under my bed then my school trunk and was at a loss. Had I forgotten where I had put them? It seemed unlikely.

My hooded stalker must have taken them…it was the only explanation.

Their knowledge of my belongings and life was very unsettling. Where they had known to look amongst my things _and_ how they had known what the potions did was something I didn't want to think about. I was already freaked enough about the entire situation.

Suddenly my empty room felt somewhat claustrophobic.

"Might go pay Bulstrode a visit," I muttered to myself, hurriedly gathering my things, "Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea. Off I go."

I practically ran out the door.

* * *

"I cant believe you get to miss out on our N.E.W.T.'s," I said to Millicent a few nights later, sitting beside her bed and sulking, "They start in two days and you've missed too much school work so there's no way any of the teacher's are going to make you take them. You bugger."

Her body remained still but if she could I'm sure she would have looked at me like I was some horrible, selfish person. This was true. I shouldn't really have been talking to Bulstrode as though she was someone lucky. She still hadn't woken up and it was not a good sign considering she had only been stunned. To still be in a coma after this long suggested there might be further damage. They were moving her to St Mungo's at the end of the week.

It made me feel sick with guilt to think that she might never wake up. She had been trying to help me that night by going after Boo; her condition was pretty much all my fault.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "I just thought I'd stop by quickly before my detention with McGonagall. Lucky me, seven down and only three to go."

My outburst in her class the other day had been a bit of a mistake. It would be another mistake to be late for my punishment. I didn't really want to give the wrinkle queen any reason to add to my detention count again.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow then." I added, standing up. Millicent, of course, gave no inclination she was aware of my presence.

Sighing I made my way out of the Hospital Wing and down the corridor in the general direction of McGonagall's office. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was heading so it was with luck that I heard the sound of familiar voices without being spotted. I quickly jumped behind a suit of amour.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at it again. 'It' being sneaking out. I caught a glimpse of three pairs of shoes from under his invisibility cloak and made the quick, very easy decision to abandon my detention and follow them.

Muttering a quick invisibility charm I ducked out from behind the metal knight and began to trail the trio. It wasn't too difficult that they were unseen to the naked eye. The-Boy-Who-Was-Going-To-Save-The-World…really?

He did realise that just because the invisibility cloak hid him from the world around him people would still be able to hear him talk right?

"I don't care what you say Hermione," Harry snapped, "Sirius gave me that broom and I'm going to get it back!"

So that's where they were headed; to find his beloved Firebolt. It was just like the time he'd endangered his life to get his father's cloak back. The silly boy. Did he never learn?

"But you know it's a trap don't you Harry? It's obviously a trap." Hermione pleaded.

"They won't know see us coming, don't worry." Ron said loudly and reassuringly.

"Oh they'll hear you, Ron. You and your big mouth, though I'm sure Luna probably likes it," Hermione said nastily, before muttering, "_Muffliato_!"

It was good she had hidden their voices with the spell because Ron would have responded very angrily to that comment, I thought, now opting for tracking them with the footprints they left in the soft ground. My invisibility charm started to wear off and with a sigh I cast it again trying to make it stronger the second time round.

We were making our way towards the Whomping Willow and I was confused. Did Harry think the tree had his broom? I wouldn't be surprised I guess, sometimes his intelligence was not all that the tabloids made it out to be.

I watched, intrigued, as they made their way to the base of the tree and pressed something which caused the Willow's dangerous, whipping branches to freeze in place. I hurried after them and crawled into the hole that had appeared moments before. They were only a few meters ahead now and I could hear some of what they were saying, though it was broken and whispered because of Hermione's spell.

"Someone asking you to meet them here to return the broom…ludicrous…should get a teacher…"

"Be quiet…didn't have to come…gone alone."

"Don't be…mate."

"What if…Deatheater's…go back and get a teacher."

"You go back…I want my broom."

A few questions ran through my mind. Someone had definitely contacted Harry to meet them to get his broom back? If that was true then I agreed with Hermione, they were headed for danger. I didn't know where we were though. Where was the 'here' the trio had mention. I didn't know there was a passageway inside the Whomping Willow until five minutes ago, let alone where it led.

I considered exposing myself, but that would probably get me hexed by Harry. I could go back and get a Snape and tell him what was going on, yet by the time I returned Merlin knows what could have happened to the others. Feeling stumped I continued to trail along behind them.

After what felt like nearly half an hour, it probably hadn't been that long but Hermione and Ron had started another lover's quarrel which of course made time drag on, I heard creaking coming from above. The passageway began to ascend slightly and then we came to the bottom of some old, dusty stairs. They looked like they might collapse if any pressure was put on them.

Without hesitation however the Gryffindor fools started climbing them and I had no choice but to follow. Wait, I thought, I think I know where we are…this isn't the Shrieking Shack?

My idea was confirmed as we stepped into a small dirty room. I got goose bumps; did they know this place was haunted? People had heard screams coming from here for years. I didn't like ghosts almost as much as I hated the sight of blood.

No one said a thing and I had no clue where Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the room. I couldn't see their feet anymore.

They can't be far because I would be able to see their footprints in the dust; I looked at the ground and frowned, except the floor was completely clean. Anyone's location in the room would be untraceable.

And there situated in the middle of the nice, strangely spotless floor was unmistakably Harry's Firebolt. It was glowing ominously in the dark room. There didn't seem to be any one else around.

My heart was beating fast with unease and I was worried the others would hear it. Suddenly a hand appeared from nowhere and tapped the broom with its wand. Nothing happened and the hand seemed to consider this as a good thing because it put the wand away and picked up the broom.

"_Stupefy_!" a voice shouted from the darkest corner in the room and my blood turned cold. I recognised that voice. It was my stalker and my guess was Harry was their new target.

I saw Ron fall to the ground with a bang, the stunning spell having successfully hit him. The invisibility cloak fell down, exposing the other two vulnerably.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand where the other spell had originated. A wand flew into his hand and he snapped it, but the attacker did not appear. I watched worriedly, there was no need to show myself until I needed too. If the enemy in the room didn't know I was there it was a definite advantage.

Hermione and Harry sent a few stunning spells and disarming spells around the room, I ducked and then cursed silently as I was hit and my wand went flying out of my hand and into Harry's. He held a wand in each hand now and he and Hermione, with wands drawn defensively, had their backs to each other as the glanced everywhere around the room.

I didn't know what to do now, my charm would wear off soon and then they would see me and think I was the one of the people attacking them.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it was a trap." Hermione whimpered her face white.

"I think there's only two, Hermione, its ok," Harry tried to assure her but his voice was shaking slightly, "We have their wands, they don't have anyway of attacking us."

I needed my wand if I was going to prove to be of any use, I reasoned to myself and started carefully edging towards Harry who had it gripped tightly in his left hand. He wouldn't be able to see me and I should be able to snatch it back before he had a chance to react…

I was a few feet away when I saw the knife appear. It was a small dagger, and the blade shone silvery green in the small amount of light that had worked its way into the dark shack.

Harry didn't see it. Hermione's back was to it. I barely had time to react.

As the dagger came down towards Harry, I jumped forward to block him and reached out towards my wand yelling, "Look out!"

My fingers curled around the black elongated wood and Harry jumped back, falling into Hermione as he did and they both toppled to the ground. I felt an indescribable pain tear itself into my right shoulder and fell to my knees, turning around and screaming a stunning spell as quickly as I could.

It hit its target.

A dark figure came into sight and slid across the floor into the wall with a loud thud where they remained, unconscious, slumped against the ground.

I saw my own invisibility charm falter, revealing me, and then disappear completely.

"You!" Harry cried and there was thankfully no anger in his voice, only confusion and surprise.

I had no interest in him for the moment, however, as I crawled slowly towards the collapsed person against the wall. I needed to know who they were. If it was Draco like I had thought or if it was someone I did not know. It was a struggle to move and the pain in my shoulder was so intense I felt as though I might pass out within seconds. There was a lot of blood too, I could feel it running down my back but tried not to think about it.

Hermione and Harry were saying something but with determination I continued forward. I needed to do this first, needed to look into the face of the person who had tried to kill me. Who had tried to kill Bulstrode. And who _had _killed Sinead and Boo.

Reaching their feet I looked into their face with blurry vision and gasped. Oh Merlin. _No, it couldn't be_. I was too shocked to speak. I felt sick. It couldn't be. I had to be wrong. I couldn't see properly, that was it.

I went to look at them again for confirmation, but could not muster the strength and collapsed, the pain and loss of blood from the knife still sticking in my back had finally gotten to me.

* * *

Review if thy wish! Who was the attacker in the end? Invisible cookies for whoever can guess correctly! 


	18. Being a Hero Hurts

Firstly, thank you to **Eternal Silver Flame** for pointing out my silly, silly mistake in relation to Millicent's stunning. That was idiotic on my behalf :)

Also thank you to **Dimrilla** for pointing out some incorrect grammar. I'm pretty certain it hasn't improved but I read over the chapters and try to fix things as much as I can.

In this chapter I have tried to integrate somewhat with what happened in the real sixth Harry Potter book. So if you haven't read it, you might want to give this chapter a miss.

And without further adieu, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I most definitely do NOT! Oh but I wish, I wish…

**Some Things Are Worth Dying For**

**Chapter 18: Being a**** Hero Hurts**

I heard distance voices around me from time to time. I wasn't sure where I was or what was wrong with me. It was dark and I knew if I opened my eyes I would be able to see where I was but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force my eyelids to budge. Instead I let myself drift in and out of what I assumed was consciousness.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, I awoke. I was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and the sun was setting outside, casting an orange glow on everything in the room. I cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

With a struggle I turned my head and saw Harry lying in the bed next to me. All the events of what had happened in the Shrieking Shack came flooding back. But Harry hadn't been hurt had he? As I recall I had been the unlucky one.

I winced, my shoulder was throbbing. I couldn't have been in the sick wing long I figured. It was only a stab wound; Madam Pompfrey would have fixed it easily.

"Hello?" I called again. There was nobody else around and Harry didn't stir. But it didn't matter because I felt safe.

I moved myself back into the comfortable position that I had woken up in and laughed quietly to myself feeling incredulous. How had I gotten here? I was lying in the hospital bed next to Harry Potter who I had saved. I had let myself get stabbed in the back with a knife instead of letting him get hurt.

Granted it hadn't been an intentional plan. But if I went back in time to when I'd witnessed the dagger appear and seen the sharp tip of it head towards Harry I would still rather have it penetrate my Pureblood Slytherin flesh than that of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I was not Amanda Bane, 'Bloodthirsty Bane's' soon to be Deatheater daughter. For the first time in my life I was just Amanda Bane.

I should write a letter to my mother and tell her that I would like to disown my family. I'm sure she'd find it almost amusing as I could imagining her reading it. The thought made me smile and I glanced over in Harry's direction again.

This time however something caught my attention. There was a card sitting on the small table next to my bed. It read 'Get Well' and I immediately recognised George's writing.

I didn't know if I should open it. What if it was Bobotuber Pus? I was already in enough pain.

My thoughts exhausted me and I closed my eyes. I was too tired to do anything. I'd go back to sleep and deal with everything when I had the strength.

And that brings me to where I started, and you finally understand my story. It has been an incredible year. I have freed myself, given myself a new life.

Don't ever think your future is out of your own control.

* * *

I felt someone holding my hand and opened my eyes, smiling when I saw George Weasley sitting beside me. His eyes met mine and he smiled back, if not somewhat sadly.

"I haven't died; it's not the end of the world." I told him reproachfully. He looked down.

"You haven't, but Dumbledore has."

WHAT?

"That's not funny." I said sharply and withdrew my hand. He was just being nasty and obviously still mad at me, I reasoned, because there was no possible way the Headmaster could be dead.

I sat up, wincing a bit in pain. Distracted momentarily I wondered how my shoulder could still be hurting. Madam Pompfrey must be losing her touch.

"Snape killed him."

I laughed darkly then snapped; "Okay now I know you're joking."

"I wish I was." His voice was so pained, "Harry saw it happen."

"That's not possible, Snape would never…" I trailed off. I didn't really know what Snape would do. I trusted him but at the same time I didn't. He might have been capable of killing Dumbledore but I didn't want to believe it. He had always been my favourite teacher, and I had always felt he had my best interests at heart amongst all his sarcasm and snide comments. There was something amiss about the idea that he had been responsible for the demise of the Headmaster.

"No," I refused to believe him, "I have to see Dumbledore, I have a deal with him and I need to tell him about Millicent Bulstrode! She's been faking sick, George! She killed my cat and my House Elf and she _stabbed_ me!"

I was getting furious about everything and the betrayal of Millicent was suddenly flooding my mind. I felt my face grow warm with rage. When I had recognised her dirty lying mug in the Shrieking Shack I had been incredibly hurt and disgusted. It was like another knife became lodged in my back, only the pain from it went deeper and I was certain that it would always leave a scar.

"I know, I know. Dumbledore wrote me a letter and it was mailed when you got hurt." George smiled the same sad smile from before, "He must have known you had the hots for me…wanted to let me know what had really been going on so the magic between us could continue."

I didn't say anything. I felt numb. Looking around the room I saw that there were a few more occupants in the beds, but Harry was absent.

"Harry was here," I croaked, "I woke up and saw him. Is he okay or…"

George frowned thoughtfully, "Harry stayed here a few nights, I think, after you were put here. But he was never hurt."

I sighed in relief, at least there was _something_. A small glimmer of delight in the darkness that seemed to be the world I had woken up to.

"Amanda," George grabbed my hand again, "I'm so sorry about everything, I just didn't know what to think. I never thought I'd fall for the likes of a Slytherin I mean…_really_…it's pretty strange…But if I'd known what you were doing for Harry I…"

I stared at him. Why was he bumbling like a fool about our stupid angst-filled love problems? Dumbledore was dead for Merlin's sake!

"I'm just sorry, you did the most incredible thing," he gushed and leant in to kiss me, "I'm can't apologise enough for how I acted. You're amazing and most un-Slytherin like."

I moved my face so his lips grazed my cheek and he looked confused at my rejection.

"George," I was incredulous, "I don't care about that right now. You just told me Dumbledore was killed by Snape!"

I put my hands over my face and willed something to happen. I wanted Snape and Dumbledore to skip into the room holding hands and singing 'Friends Forever'. I did _not_ want to picture Snape pointing his wand at Dumbledore, a bright green light illuminating the old man's face before he fell to the ground and never moved again. I did _not_ want that image in my head.

"I'm sorry," George was embarrassed, "I forgot, it's just…Dumbledore was killed two weeks ago. You've been asleep for a long time."

"Oh don't tell me that," I murmured through my hands, everything just kept getting worse, "You're making me wish I'd died. Please go away George."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He muttered, shocked.

It probably was. But so what if I had saved Harry once? Dumbledore was dead. Everything seemed out of place. In my mind I weighed up who it would be better to have alive. Dumbledore, the old fool, would say Harry Potter. Because he was going to save the world. Well he'd better bloody do it now! Or I was going to be so pissed.

George attempted to talk to me further but I was in no mood, and after being ignored for a while he finally left me to my own misery.

A sick person on the other side of the room coughed and I wondered what all the other students were doing in the Hospital Wing. With George gone there was no one to answer my questions but it didn't matter because I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

I rolled onto my side and put a hand back over my face. I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

* * *

Two days later I was feeling considerably better. Not overjoyed, but mentally and physically a lot more sound than when I had cast George away. I'd opened the card from him and it had been sweet, especially because it did not contain Bobotuber pus like I had first feared, and filled with the proud sentiments he had said to me that last time I saw him.

He hadn't been back to visit.

"How's your shoulder?"

Harry Potter was standing at the end of my bed. He looked a little bit worse for wear. I didn't need to ask what was wrong with him. Listening to the other injured students in the Hospital Wing had me well informed about the battle that had raged between the teachers and students, and the Deatheater's and Voldemort shortly after Dumbledore had been killed. I suppose I was lucky I had been unconscious for it sounded very unpleasant.

"A bit stiff," I fidgeted uncomfortably, "I don't know how you put up with the hero stuff Potter if this kind of pain is often the outcome."

"Oh you learn to live with it." He grinned at me but I still felt strange.

"I suppose you've come to thank me and my awesomeness for saving your skin." I smirked. He shrugged.

"Something to that effect."

"Well, we haven't really spoken before so to save us both face how about you just tell me 'Slytherin rules' and we'll call it even." I raised an eyebrow at him daringly.

His mouth twitched, "You know I could never. So I'll say _thank you_ instead."

I feigned disgust, "Oh dreadful, terrible. You said it."

We both laughed then, and mine was slightly high pitched and embarrassing due to my discomfort. I cleared my throat. It was unsettling to be sharing a laugh with Harry Potter. I guess I would have to get used to it, he definitely wasn't my enemy any more.

Harry stayed for about an hour and updated me on everything I had refused George from informing me about. Snape had definitely killed Dumbledore and now McGonagall was in charge of the school. The news of that made me feel a bit scared because I would need to be talking to her soon.

Unfortunately (not) I had missed my N.E.W.T.'s and therefore had been graded on my work throughout the year. I had managed to pass every class bar Transfiguration, which wasn't a surprise.

I had also been kept at the school, Harry told me in hushed tones, while I was healing because no one was going to chance putting me out in the open at St Mungo's where I could possibly fall victim to Deatheaters out for revenge. I was a blood traitor now.

"You're incredibly well informed, Potter." I told Harry who disregarded the comment. He had obviously asked about me, for me, to explain things if I had any questions. I was grateful and flattered because it was surprisingly sweet.

There were hundreds of things Harry Potter and I had to say to each other, to explain and to ask. The air was thick around us as though all our thoughts had manifested themselves into a presence. Yet we did not say anything to each other again, and after the silence became almost too unbearable he made the intelligent decision to leave.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I wondered, as he got to his feet to go.

He paused uncertainly and then nodded, "Sure."

"Where is Millicent?"

I had been dying to know, and been thinking about her almost constantly. I hoped someone had acquired some sense and she was banished to a far away land with no escape.

"Auror's have her, she's being questioned. Seems she's been serving Voldemort for a few years now." Harry told me darkly.

"Working for the Dark Lord," I muttered, upset, "I never knew…all this time…"

"I never knew you were following me around and taking care of me and not just following me around," Harry shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes."

Really Harry, I thought bitterly, had your mistakes ever involved trusting the wrong person? Nearly getting someone killed? Nearly getting yourself killed?

But I didn't voice my feelings, merely studying him intently. Harry blinked a few times and turned his back to me.

He walked away and I didn't feel like I would be seeing him again. His visit had felt somewhat like a 'goodbye' as well as a 'thank you' even though nothing had been discussed along those lines. It did not matter. I had done my job. I had taken care of him like Dumbledore asked.

"Here you are, dear." Madam Pompfrey came over and handed me the mug of hot chocolate I had asked for. I took it carefully.

"Thank you. I don't need anything else." I murmured, avoiding the worried, furtive look she gave me as she paused beside my bed before leaving. I didn't want to hear what she had to say for the moment.

I stared down at the warm drink in my hand and smiled, pulled out my wand and conjured some marshmallows into the mug.

_Cheers_, I thought, _and thank you for everything Dumbledore._

* * *

"Amanda?" George inquired. I kept my back to him and continued to stare out of one of the Hospital Wing's large glass windows. The grounds below were deserted; the students were back home with their familles. Safe and sound. I wondered if the world knew that it wouldn't be safe for long. Not now the Dark Lord had Dumbledore out of the way.

"George," I said his name softly, smiling, "I'm glad you got my letter."

"So you _did_ send it?" he sounded relieved but I could also sense his surprise.

"You thought it wasn't from me?" I turned around now and studied him. It took quite a bit of restraint to throw myself at him and have my way with him. Especially when he looking at me the way he was, his expression worried and utterly clueless. He had a few bags under his eyes and seemed tired; the colour of his face slightly greyish and his bright red hair was sticking up in many directions as though fighting to escape his head.

"Well," he shrugged, "to be honest it seemed a little bit unlike you. That you said-" he pulled out a worn piece of parchment that I recognised immediately as my letter and read from it "-_I miss you greatly, George. I treasure every minute with you, it fills me with an indescribable feeling, an incredible lightness. It must be because I love you. I love you very, very much. Please come and see me soon_…"

He trailed off and I tried furiously to keep myself from blushing. I had rambled on in the letter like a lovesick idiot and almost regretted it now. Trying to maintain my cool, distant composure I cleared my throat.

"You don't believe that I can feel that way?" I asked.

"Well, no," George said honestly, "I mean I hoped you did. But you're so…you. I never expected it. And to tell you the truth this letter was too nice. It creeped me out."

He grinned at me cheekily and I shook my head smiling slightly.

"Trust me; I needed a bucket for gag reflex while I was writing it. Some if it was so sickening to get out," I told him, and rolled my eyes, "But I considered maybe it would be best to get all that crap out of the way so we wouldn't have to talk about it later."

"Merlin forbid you'd have to say such things when you couldn't blame it on your sickly condition." George pretended to be shocked.

I looked down at my arm, snug tightly in its sling, "Exactly."

He came towards to me and placed his arms around me carefully and I breathed in his smell.

"I love you too, oddly enough." He whispered. I giggled uncharacteristically.

We stood together for a while, enjoying each others company. Nothing was said and I was grateful for the silence. I just wanted to be with him and pretend for a moment that I could stay in those strong, freckled arms forever. I felt so safe and so very, very happy.

I looked towards the entrance and saw two figures enter the room and join us. Suddenly, without warning, I started to cry.

"Amanda?" George pulled me away from him, his hands remaining gently on either side of me, "What's wrong?"

"Mc…McGonagall." I managed to get out but it only made my sobs grow louder. I angrily wiped at my tears as the head of Gryffindor house approached us, accompanied by Madam Pompfrey. They both looked solemn. George turned around surprised by the other women's sudden appearance.

"You're not in trouble are you?" he asked somewhat jokingly, trying to make light of the heaviness I'm sure my tears were making him feel.

"Mister Weasley," McGonagall said gently, her kind tone was alien to me, "would you please excuse us for moment, I need to discuss some things with Miss Bane alone-"

"N-no," I told her, shaking my head as I controlled my hysterics, "I want him here."

McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. I could tell she did not approve of my needing George with me. Luckily for me, seven years of being at odds with my teacher had taught me not to care what it was that the old bat thought.

She gestured for me to take a seat and I grabbed George's hand and led him over my hospital bed, pulling him down beside me. He allowed me to haul him about obediently and I was grateful he wasn't getting hot-headed and demanding to know what was going on.

McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey sat opposite us, and the latter had tears in her eyes. No one said anything but it didn't matter, I knew what was coming.

"Miss Bane," McGonagall started hesitantly, "It is with great regret that I am here to inform you about the details of your condition."

"I knew," I said softly, shuffling closer to George, "something more was wrong. If it had been a normal stab wound Madam Pompfrey would have healed it already."

"I'm afraid you are correct in that assumption." McGonagall said gravely. Madam Pompfrey whimpered and pulled a small, laced white handkerchief from the pocket of her robes. She dabbed her eyes lightly.

"I don't understand." George stated lamely, though I could tell he did.

"The knife that stabbed me wasn't just a knife." I whispered to him nonetheless and felt my eyes grow warm and wet again.

"It was laced with poison." McGonagall added, explaining to George though her eyes were on me.

Ah, that was why the pain had been getting continually worse instead of better. My body was poised. Well that was damned bloody unfortunate. I finally had my life going to plan and now I was going to…

"How long do I have?" I dared to ask. George turned his head sharply and looked at me. He had not expected me to ask such or thing, or he did not think my situation was so severe that I would _need_ to ask such a thing.

"Madam Pompfrey feels that you have, at best, a year," McGonagall held my gaze steadily and I wished desperately that it was Dumbledore in her place, "but perhaps with daily concoctions and the right potions you might be able to have longer. They will help with the pain at the very least."

"Great Salazar, this is not good." I whispered.

George had frozen beside me; his grip on me was so tight it was making my hand turn white. This didn't matter because I couldn't feel it. I didn't feel anything. I didn't know how to react or what to say. The continuous stream of tears pouring down my face seemed to be automatic because I wasn't feeling sad. Not yet.

Even though I should be, I would be dead in a year.

* * *

It was Millicent. MILLICENT! No cookies for anyone. Lol.

Now I'm at a point where I don't know how much longer I should continue this story, should I end it next chapter or keep going for Amanda's last year…

What do you guys think?

I know it's a bit dark to be having her die but from the start I haven't wanted this story to be Mary Sue-ish because Amanda is definitely not a Mary Sue character.

Cheers folks!

Oh, and as always, REVIEW!


End file.
